Where Forgiveness Ends
by diannita23
Summary: Bella is single, a virgin, and a high school teacher who is completely content with her life. Edward, a former solider in the Irish mafia turned family lawyer, is completely withdrawn and cares only for himself. Both are forced into an arranged marriage. Can they get it together long to survive a clash between the Irish Mob and a vicious Mexican Cartel?
1. Chapter 1

**special thanks the most wonderful beta in the world, Aisha, i love you woman!  
Of course i own nothing, and you know who does, Stephenie is one lucky duck.  
In this story Del Cisne is Spanish for Swan, translations will be added as the story continues. hope you all enjoy! **

**PROLOGUE**

**Spring 2005, ASU Tempe, AZ**

Today is a great day!

I just finished my last test for finals of my college career at the grand ol' age of 19. (I was a smart kid and graduated high school really early;)) I'm taking a year abroad in Cancun Mexico in a few weeks to teach elementary students English while staying with my most amazing great grandmother- who I call Nanita- while there. I'm also spending my summer with my most amazing boyfriend Tyler, who will be joining me in Cancun till early fall. Today is a fantastic day!

Even though I graduated high school within a year, I really wanted to enjoy my college years thus dragging it out the entire four years, when I could've been done in a year and half. It's been a good for years though, along with enjoying it with best friend, I also go to enjoy with my amazing boyfriend. We met after I had turned 16, in the library of all places, and have been together ever since. I live on the fifth floor of Manzanita Hall with my best friend Angela Weber. Seeing as how Angela and I met in high school and graduated together, it seems only fitting we would also be graduating college together. Given that I'm younger than both Angela and Tyler (only by a few years), they've never treated me as an outsider or a kid.

As a result of my upbringing and age I never felt comfortable going to parties, drinking, or engaging in se activities. My dad and Nanita think it's because I'm a good catholic girl. Maybe I am although I haven't attended mass in six years, since my mother passed. I think it's more that I want to be absolutely sure that I give it up to the man I end up marrying. I mean come on I'm only 19.

Granted most my age have done it way before the age of 19, but I'm not most people. Tyler seems to be okay with waiting till I feel ready; he's always been respectful towards my waiting. I'm hoping that by the end of the summer I will be ready, because I know I want Tyler to be my husband.

Walking back from the Thai restaurant near my dorm, where I devoured some very yummy peanut curry with pork in celebration of my success, I head back to my room needing to burn the extra calories. Making my way up the steps to the 5th floor I notice the hall is eerily quiet for this time of day, but not unusual. It's just after noon and most students are still taking their finals. Walking on the fifth corridor I hear some music coming from one of the dorms. Some loud, annoying hip hop crap. I could never understand why some people want to hear about woman "backing that ass up." To me it's just downright degrading. I might be a little bit of prude, but seriously who thinks this is good? Walking to my door I realize the music is coming from my room.

_Huh, I didn't know Angela like this crap, isn't she supposed to be in class, taking her final? Hmm, maybe she left the radio on._

Unlocking the door, I begin to hear something unusual. It's something like grunting, or moaning… I have no clue. Opening the door I am completely un-prepared for what my eyes are seeing.

On MY BED is Angela on all fours being fucked like a bitch in heat. My eyes move to the man doing the fucking, it's none other than my boyfriend of 3 years pounding himself into her.

Before I realize what I'm doing I drop my back pack on the floor and begin to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Both of them stop and look up to me, both caught and mortified, neither one them can really speak.

"Tyler...Angela...on...my...BED!"

"Bella, I thought you had class." Tyler says.

He did not just say that me.

"SERIOUSLY!" I yell, with tears in my eyes and very little will left. I walk over to my bed and slap Tyler. Looking over to Angela who trying to cover herself up with my blanket no less, is trying to avoid eye contact, I'm unable to contain myself and spit on her, not even noticing where it landed on her and call her a whore. Barely able to feel anything I walk away from them toward the door; next to the door is a small side table with photos of the three of us together along with one of me and Tyler together. I grab them both and smash them to the floor. I run out of the room, my vision blurred from the tears streaming from eyes and make my way out of the building into the hot Tempe air.

The temperature seems to have risen in the past 15 minutes; this isn't that unusual considering that it's Arizona. But with the ache in my soul and teary eyes, I feel as though I've stepped through the Gates of Hell. My vision still blurred I begin to walk without knowing where I'm going. I have no idea how long I've walked or how far I've gone but, somehow, I find myself in front of a church. I think back to six years ago when I was last in church saying farewell to my mother, who was killed by a drunk driver on her way home.

As I walk in I think back to how devastated I was then, how alone I felt that I had lost such a wonderful person. I keep thinking to how similar this feels to six years ago. How empty and alone I felt, how a part of me had died. I think back to the hate I felt toward the middle aged man who had one too many drinks and decided to get behind the wheel and later took my mother's life. The same hate has once again engulfed me and I _know_ that I'm not strong enough to fight it this time. I can't stand the way the hate, my hate, is taking over and I suddenly can't stand to be in my own skin.

I make my way to the front of the church and find myself in front La Virgen de Guadalupe. Without realizing it I drop down to my knees in front of her sobbing and I do something I haven't done in 6 years.

I, Isabelladel Cisne, begin to pray.

**Early summer 2009, Chicago, IL**

It's official.

In one week I will be a married man!

What a great feeling it is to know that, in just seven days, the woman I love will be bound to me forever. It had been a long road for me to get here. Just a few years ago I was a monster. Working as a soldier in my father's organization I barely remember being awake. Drugs run pretty freely in this world and they were constantly in my system spurring an inevitable demise. Being a solider you have to do a hell of a lot for very little. So you had to indulge in the perks.

Those perks being the adrenaline. The adrenaline to get high, to rob, to put people in their place. But the best part was the kill.

I love the kill.

I _lived_ for the kill.

No matter how high I was I always remembered the kill. I reveled in it. I made my first kill when I was 15. For my birthdaymy grandfather took me to my first strip club just outside of Chicago. I was receiving my 3rd lap dance of the night, loving the feel of my cock grinding up against this fine honey in front of me. Then some drunken bastard claiming to be her boyfriend strolls in demanding she stop dancing and suck his cock. Before I knew it were both on the ground and fists were everywhere. I end up beating the guy to death. My grandfather and father clean up the scene and I'm introduced into the glamorous life of a mobster.

Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but I still had to pull my own weight and was still in school. Either way, I got the job done though, but I'll never forget that first kill. Even though I was a soldier in the organization, my father insisted I finish school along with my older brother, Emmett.

Emmett decided to forego college after high school and stick with my dad while working on getting his button. My father though encouraged me to go to college. Seeing as how I have a trigger happy finger, he felt it would be best to learn how to get around the law. I agreed and attended Northwestern University. It was there I discovered what kind of a monster I was. A year into law school I was out on a job, needing to shake down some two-bit hustler who owed my father tribute. I remember I felt awkward knowing was a low man, but at the same time I was working on becoming a lawyer.

It was like I was living in two different worlds, but I was still high as fuck in both of them. I made my way to this guy's apartment; I don't even remember his name. Making my way up to his place, he ends up being prepared for me and tries to shoot me. Defending myself I kill him and the broad he was with. As I was cleaning up the bodies to be foundby the authorities I hear a baby crying in the next room. Panic floods my system, something I've never felt while taking a life. I walk in and see a baby, no more than a few months old crying for his mom. It was then I realized what I have taken. I've taken everything away for this innocent little baby. He'll never know who his parents were. The kid barely knows what the world is and I've left him alone to face it. No kid should have to go through that.

I flash back to my first kill and for the first time I realize what taking life finally means. I've killed someone's son, father, brother, friend. I took it and I didn't _care_. The remorse and pain I felt, it was unreal and indescribable, but I knew it was something I didn't ever want to feel again. With the help of my father and our recently retired family attorney, Jason Jenks, we get the place cleaned up and get the kid into a good family. Ironically my family. The baby was given to my brother and his then fiancée, Rosalie, who adores kids and refused to give the baby to the state. The baby's name is Brady and I was grateful the kid had another chance at life. (A chance that should have never been taken in the first place.) I vowed I would never feel that again, I would never again take another life, possibly taking and ruining and the lives of the people around them. I refused to be that monster ever again. Thus my life as a solider ended.

My father seemed to be fine with it, and my mother was more than pleased. For a long time she had asked, "What happened to my son?" I couldn't tell you, but that man is now gone. It was then that I focused on school and ended up graduating a year early. It's now been 3 years since I've passed the Bar and have become the family lawyer. I personally thought it was too soon to give my father and his organization legal advice professionally. However, with Jenks retiring, we didn't have much of a choice. Wasn't bad though, other than minor crimes everyone managed to stay out of trouble.

Now just 3 weeks shy of my 26th birthday, I'm marrying Kate. We got together a few months after my last job as a low man. We met at a career fair after I finished law school. She was looking into a career as a paralegal. Two years later she agreed to be my wife and life couldn't be better. Since the wedding was so close and we would be on our honey moon till my birthday, we started moving her stuff to my place now so we wouldn't have to deal with it later.

It was late and I was heading home from a family visit. It was Brady's 4th birthday. Kate left early wanting to finish packing. I was halfway to my place when I realized she left her cell phone with me. She lived about five miles from my place so it wasn't too far out of my way. She lives in a two apartment duplex and the apartment next to her is currently vacant. So I thought it was weird when there was another car in the lot. Having my own key I let myself in to her apartment and notice candles lit everywhere. I'm thinking Kate planned this to lure me here for an evening alone. Making my way to the bedroom I hear slow jazz playing in the background.

Smirking, I open the door ready to love my future wife, when I see someone else already is. There's another woman on top of my fiancé. Fury enflames my veins and all I see is red. Before I realize it I grab the little bitch by the hair, pull her off Kate and snap her neck. Falling to the floor Kate is astounded as to what I've done, screaming in terror. I'm hysterical and livid and all I want is to feel her limp body underneath me. And that's what I do. I climb on top of Kate- she's naked and frightened. Gazing into her terrified eyes I wrap my hands around her neck and _squeeze_.

Gasping for breath I squeeze harder and harder until I see the life leave her eyes her body goes limp. Long after her soul is gone; my hands are still squeezing her throat, waiting for a reaction that will never come. I feel something warm and slick slide down my face and realize I'm crying. I fall off Kate and onto the floor crying into my hands realizing what I've done. I killed the woman I love. The woman I was destined to be with was gone, because I refused to see reason. I don't even know the other woman's name, never even seen her before.

I feel numb- I feel nothing. I'm back to where I was nearly 11 years ago on my 15th birthday. For the first time since bringing Brady into my family I crave the kill.

I, Edward Cullen, am a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly not mine, Stephenie Meyer is the lucky duckSpecial thanks to Aisha the best beta that ever lived  
For those who are unaware Del Cisne is Spanish for Swan  
Translations at the bottom

**Chapter One**

**May -Phoenix, AZ**

Bella POV

Finally the last day of school. Only 2 weeks until I'm in Cancun basking in the sun while enjoying some beyond delicious Ceviche and forgetting that I teach very obnoxious high school kids English literature and Spanish. Majority of the time I wonder why I don't move down to Mexico permanently, then I remember I can stand Mexican politics and media for only so long before I feel like pulling my own hair out. How my Nanita (_¡Qué Diós la tenga en su Gloria!)_ ever survived, I'll never know.

Summers with here were always...interesting. Even though she was in her mid90's, she knew how to live. It was like growing up next to Betty White. Lord knows I miss her. Life on the del Cisne estate will never be the same. I made a vow, though, to keep the memories going and to visit as often as possible. I mean to keep it.

Making my way home I receive a text from my dad, Charlie, or Carlos I should say, asking me to come over for dinner. I'll never understand why he prefers Charlie to his actual name. He says it's for business purposes. I just smile and nod while choosing to believe its total bull hockey. I text him back letting him know I'll meet him at 6 at his place. Since I graduated college and become a teacher my dad and I get don't get to spend a lot of time together. Granted, we didn't spend a lot of time together before that either, but now we really don't have an excuse other than we lead our own lives. My dad owns the biggest export company on the west coast, Swan Exports LLC. Working all over Mexico and most of South America, he spends most of his time away from home. He's home today though and I owed him a visit either way. On my way home, I notice a weird car driving down my street. It is a late model black Range Rover with all tinted windows. I live in a middle class neighborhood where the newest vehicle on the street is a used minivan. I don't think anything of it though, one strange car doesn't mean much (although I didn't feel comfortable not being able to see through the windows).

Eh.

After showering and getting dressed I head over to my dad's place. Heading into Scottsdale, I notice the same Range Rover not too far behind. It's a little strange…and eerie…and I hope it's just my imagination and that I'm not being followed.

I make it to my dad's place and notice a few SUV's in the driveway. The only thing I can figure is that dad is finishing up business before dinner**.**

Typical.

I make my way inside the house to see it filled with men. Lots of men. Lots of white men. Now there's a reason my dad works with Mexico and South America, he says he can't stand to work with _gringos_. Another reason why I can't understand why he prefers Charlie to Carlos. The man is just weird.

"'Apa ¿dónde estás?" I ask making my way through the house.

"¡En el comedor!" He yells.

I make my way through the house, trying not to stare at all the men eye balling me. God only knows what they're thinking. I find my dad in the dining room at the head of the table sitting with two men on one side. I notice they're both very handsome. No, handsome isn't the word, beautifully gorgeous is more like it. The blond one is broad shouldered with blue eyes and a flawless grin on his face. I can see that he's older, but I can also see the years have been kind to him.

Sitting next to the blond man is a younger man with reddish-copper, slightly disheveled hair. He peeks a glance at me and other than noticing he's pretty damn tall and also broad shouldered like his father, I see these amazing green eyes that I swear sparkled when they see me. It's almost like looking at two emeralds.

"Come here, mija." my dad says. I'm a little startled when he calls me, but make my way over to him and give a hug. His eyes tell me there's something wrong so I take a seat next to my father, opposite Blond Hair and Emerald Sparkly Eyes**.**

"Isabella I need to talk to you about something rather important, and I'm afraid as to how you're going to react, but believe me, I have no other choice."

Alright I'm a little worried; usually my dad is so carefree, never serious.

"As you know your Nana and Tata left you the del Cisne Estate once your Nanita passed earlier this year." I nod. The estate is one of the largest properties in Mexico and provides a lot of business and work for the locals. It's one of the privately owned organizations that provide work for the locals, and other than the tourism it helps keep Cancun less impoverished than the rest of Mexico. And as far as I know, it's been in the family since before the war? in the 1800's. It was the main reason I was heading back this summer. The papers had been finalized for me to sign the deed. I grew more and more anxious at the days passed.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask.

"It's been brought to my attention that there is a clause in the will that we were unaware of which we must comply with. Otherwise, we lose the estate."

My eyes go wide, there's no way we could ever lose the estate. The del Cisne estate had been a part of the family for so long it was unthinkable not to have it in our family. It was our home.

"Pa, what are you talking about? I've gone over that will. I helped Nanita revise it before she passed."

"This isn't your Nana's portion of the will…it's your Tata's. Remember, he was sole owner of the estate and everything that came with it." I nod and let him continue, because it was true, Tata did own everything on that estate. Including Nanita.

"I was recently contacted by Jason Jenks, the estate attorney, and he made me aware of this additional clause. Your Nana had no idea about this; otherwise I'm sure she would've kicked your Tata's ass. The clause, or rather the entail clause, no estoy seguro de lo que diablos se llama."

I smirk.

"Well…" His voice gets shaky and he begins to loosen his collar on his shirt. "It specifies who will inherit the property, and the assets that go with it. In this case your tata specified that if his grandson, who is me, is not able to produce a male heir by age 50 the female heir will have to produce a husband by age 25. The female heir then must produce a child with the family name. Otherwise the estate goes on the market, and there would be nothing we can do about it."

My eyes almost bug out of my face and all the air leaves my lungs. There's no way this can be true. My birthday is less than 4 months away. There's no way I can get married.

"Dad there has to be some kind of mistake!"

"I'm afraid this is no mistake Isabella." Says the blond haired man.

Tears are beginning to stream down my face, my vision is blurred, but I can see that he is somewhat sorrowful. The man next to him though, the man with emerald eyes, doesn't seem to care.

"Mija, this is an associate of mine Carlise Cullen from Chicago and his son Edward. Edward recently took over for Jenks, whom is retiring. He'll…also…be…your husband in the next few months."

He says with A LOT of hesitation.

I didn't think they could but eyes go even wider as I look back to my father. I'm unable to push words out of my mouth at this point.

"In the clause it states that I have the right to choose your husband if you do not already have one picked within six months of your birthday. And since the deadline is only a few months away, we don't have much choice."

"Isabella," the blond haired man begins to speak. "Charlie and I have been business partners for a long time; Jenks was also my family attorney, that's how your father and I met. He told me of this problem, the entail clause. We both agreed that you and my son would be goodtogether."

I look over the man with the emerald eyes, he looks like has no emotion. Almost as if he has no soul behind his eyes.

"My son has had a very rough year, having gone through his own tragedy and is sadly losing his way. Your father has told me about the way you fought your own demons after your mother passed and that is what my son needs."

I look at him in bewilderment and finally find my voice. "You want me to _save_ your son? You want me to bind myself to him _forever_ and save a man whom I've never laid eyes on until moments ago. You have to be the _dumbest_ person alive."

"Isabella!" My dad yells.

"¡Nó, Papá! You can't be serious about this. This is a mistake; this has to be a mistake! You can't just expect me to marry a man I've never seen before in my life or force me to give up our family home! This can't be happening!"

"Well it is! And if we want to keep the estate, and everything that goes with it, we don't have much choice. You're not the only one who would be losing something too, Isabella." I glare back at my father.

"¡Y dígame lo que vas a estar perdiendo!" I scream. "That place means nothing to you, but it means everything to me! You can't expect me to give up my life to save it."

"I'm sorry, mija. There's no other way." I look away from my father to stare at the men in front of me. The man with the green eyes didn't have any reaction to what just happened. He doesn't even care. To him this seems like any other day. This man is supposed to be my husband and he doesn't show not one bit of emotion.

"Isabella, your father has informed me that you will be leaving for your family estate within the next week to sign the documents for the deed of the estate. My son will be accompanying you to make sure everything is in order. This will also give you two an opportunity to get to know each other before the wedding."

Refusing to listen to another word, I storm out of the house without a backward glance.

Edward POV

Well that went well.

Not that I give a shit. I just want to leave this hell hole and get back to Chicago, but being the new attorney to the del Cisne Estate, going home wouldn't be happening for a while. It wasn't a gig I wanted, but seeing as how Jenks left his entire practice to me, including the estate, I really didn't get much say in the matter. Plus, dad said it would be good opportunity for meet to meet my future wife.

Wife.

Doesn't he remember what I did to my last fiancé. Of course, the bitch deserved it. Thinking she could do me dirty with some broad. Well it's too late for her now to apologize. I still can't figure out why dad wants me to marry this new broad. Other than saving our investment with this del Cisne guy, why the hell does he care about who this broad marries? And why the fuck does it have to be me? He mentioned something about her _saving_ me. Ha! That's laughable. I'm fucking _perfect_! No way in hell do I need to be saved. The only reason I agreed to this marriage is because in exchange, dad is giving me my own law firm. Of course in reality it's going to be a front for all the illegal activity, but never the less it'll be all mine.

Apparently, it needs to be soon. The clause in the will states if this Isabella broad isn't married by her 25th birthday the estate is put on the market. Unfortunately, her 25th birthday is only months away. I would be marrying this woman much sooner than I would like. As long as I don't kill her, everything would be fucking peachy.

My dad and del Cisne talk for a while longer, discussing what needs to be done. I tune out and tell them I'm heading back to the hotel. Walking into the miserable Arizona heat, I try to figure out how these people can stand this hell. Then again, I guess it's better than having to endure blizzards in November. I hope this Isabella broad is prepared though, no way in hell I'm moving into hell. I do notice though their sunsets are pretty though. Like it matters.

I notice a black Range Rover following me to the hotel. The same rover followed me earlier after leaving the airport. I have no idea who the hell it is, nor do I give a fuck. As long as they leave me alone I could care less. I know it isn't the feds, all our dealings are done in Chicago or out of the country, and lately everything has been quiet. Plus we were only in this hell for del Cisne, we had no other business going on. Whoever was behind the wheel of the Rover was wasting their time; I'll kill them before they could even try to get me. Sometimes enjoying the kill is a lot like being a drug addict, you live for that high and you can't wait to get your next fix.

After I killed my whore of a fiancé I went on my own little spree and killed anyone who did my father's organization wrong. Anyone who denied my father anything he desired or needed found a bullet between their eyes. Six months ago my father took away my gun and kept me away from business deals unless I was needed. He said he could only cover for me so long before a hit was placed on my head. I just smiled. I already know there's no hope for me, might as well have some fun.

As I make my way into the hotel, I notice the Rover is long gone. I text my dad letting him know to watch his back on the way back to hotel. Not really worried, I head up to my room. Considering the outburst my "future wife" had at del Cisne's place, dinner was completely forgotten and I'm fucking starving. Thinking about room service I then remember what's south of the border. If there's one thing I love more than corned beef and cabbage is Mexican food. Growing up in Illinois, I always thought Mexican food was crap. It wasn't until I took a class trip in high school to Mexico City that I discovered the chefs in Chicago suck, not the food. Making my way back to my car, I use the GPS on my phone to look for a good place. This place Filiberto's sounds good.

Driving to the restaurant, I remember back to Mexico City and this shrimp cocktail I couldn't get enough of. I remember it had baby shrimp, tomatoes and cucumbers. Other than pussy it was the best thing that I've put in my mouth. I can't for the life of me remember what it's called but I do know it'll be a happy day when I have it again. I find the restaurant and notice it looks like a cheap fast food joint. Huh, this can't be good. I check my phone and see the place is given 4 out of 5 stars. Eh, I'll give it a shot. The place is packed so I guess it isn't too bad. I order a steak burrito with extra hot sauce. Few minutes later they give me my burrito and fuck me is it huge. It's a good thing I'm starving.

Looking for a place to sit, I see none other than my future wife staring down at here food, emotionless. Normally, I would care less about this but seeing as how I would be marrying this broad in the coming months I decided to make nice. I sit down in front of her, she doesn't flinch, doesn't even notice I'm here. I look at her food and see she's also eating a burrito, well supposed to be. Her food is untouched. I see she stopped crying, but her face is still flushed. I take a moment to actually look at her.

Back at her dad's place I didn't bother to take the time, I was more focused on getting the whole ordeal over with. Taking a moment I notice that her eyes are like chocolate, her skin is very fair and creamy but has an olive tone. Her hair flows below her shoulders almost like waves. I can only imagine how she looks when she smiles.

Wait…

I'm not supposed to feel that.

I'm not supposed to give a fuck!

Brushing dangerous issues aside I focus back on my food and take a bite of my burrito. Unwillingly, I groan because of what I just put in my mouth. The meat is so tender and hardly chewy. It was also peppery and spicy at the same time and the beans are fried, greasy and perfect. It was all wrapped in a deliciously thin flour tortilla, I was literally having an orgasm in my mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" She speaks. Good to know she's paying attention. "What? It's fucking delicious." I continue to eat, more like devour my burrito, and it's so damn good. I probably look like a damn Neanderthal but I don't fucking care.

"You look like a Neanderthal, slow down." She says.

Girl has spunk. Her spirit hasn't lifted though, she's still bitter. Can't really blame her though.

"Sorry, but it's impossible to get a semi decent burrito in Chicago. This is amazing."

"No it isn't." Huh?

"Huh?"

"This food isn't amazing. It's mediocre at best and it's just a burrito." She says in a flat tone.

She's not even looking at me, but at my food, like it's diseased or something.

"There meat is too chewy, they don't use enough salt, beans don't have enough lard, and the tortilla is paper thin." I stare at her rather dumbfounded.

This food is fucking amazing. Taking another bite I ask, "So what are you eating, then? Its looks like the same thing I'm eating." She grabs her plate and puts on my tray.

"Take a bite" she whispers.

Her food still hasn't been touched. I'm a little confused but I do as she says. I look at her burrito and see it's a little fatter and has a reddish tint. I put my food down and grab hers taking a bite. I have no idea what I just put in my mouth, but it beats my steak burrito. I'm tasting spice, I think ground pork or sausage, and egg wrapped in a warm flour tortilla. The pork is so tender and spicy and melts like butter in my mouth. The eggs are scrambled and are flavored with the pork's juices. It's so damn fucking good, I think I have a boner. I need to know what the fuck this is.

"What is this? It's fucking amazing." I say.

"Chorizo con huevo." What?

"What?" She finally looks at me. Her eyes seem faint and sad. I somehow feel the need to comfort her, although I don't know how.

"Chorizo con huevo." She says again.

"Sorry, I'm a white lawyer from Chicago where the only good food we possess is pizza and hot dogs." She seems to want to smirk but just isn't able to. I'm amusing her, but being so overwhelmed by today's events she's not able to really show it. Can't blame her though, I'm not happy about it either.

"Its ground sausage simmered in Chili pepper mixed with scrambled eggs. It's great comfort food…most of time-"

Tears begin to stream down her face, she begins to sob again.

"You alright?" I ask.

"How did you find me? Why are you here?" She's starting to breathe heavily, her chest's heaving.

"Isabella…"

"I don't know who you are…how can he expect me to marry you." She's getting pretty hysterical at this point. I'm sure she's having a panic attack.

"Isabella…"

"He…He…he can't expect me…to give…to give my life up? No puedo…" Her body goes limp and her eyes glaze over, before her body collapses to the ground. Before I realize what I'm doing I'm at her side trying to wake her up. I pick her up and take her to my car, driving to nearest hospital. The GPS on my phone says there a hospital 4 miles away.

While driving, I suddenly begin to feel something I haven't felt in 4 years. I begin to feel panic and fear. Why though? If nothing happened and no one died, then why am I so afraid?

Translations:

Que dios la tenga en su gloria: may god bless her sourl

Gringos: white men/people

Apa, donde estas: dad where are you

En el comedor: in the dining room

Mija: endearment for daughter

Nana: grandma/granny

tata: grandpa/grand daddy

no estoy seguro do lo que diablos se llama: i'm not sure what the devil it's call

No papa: No dad

Y digame lo que vas a estar perdiendo: and tell me what you would be losing

No Puedo: i can't


	3. Chapter 3

As per usual Stephenie Meyer is the lucky duck and owns all

Thanks to Aisha the greastest beta that ever lived

Some of what happens medically in this chapter is based upon my own experiences with anxeity and panic attacks, even though it's different for everyone, what i featured in this chapter is almost exactly what happened to me so don't judge to harshly if you ever experencied it and remember i'm not a doctor so don't ding me for any terminalogy that may be incorrect

Thanks and enjoy

Chapter Two

Edward POV

Waiting…

Waiting…

Fucking waiting!

I've been in this damn waiting room for an hour waiting on the damn doc. While waiting I've also been trying to get a hold of my dad and del Cisne, but for whatever stupid fucking reason, both their phones are off. I left messages on voice mails, letting them know something is up. Getting more and more fucking impatient I pull my flask out of suit pocket and take a swig.

The Bushmills Whiskey slightly burns my throat, but glides down like smooth silk. Been drinking this stuff since I was 16, always manages to take the edge off.

Not today though.

Not right now.

I can't understand why I'm so fucking worried about this broad. Well, alright she did have a full on panic attack right in front of me and then she literally fucking fainted. Next thing I know I'm fucking waiting on a doctor to tell me if she's alright. I take another long swig, getting more and more fucking impatient. My phone vibrates in my pocket; screen says "DA", fucking finally.

"Fucking finally dad! What the hell took you so long?"

"Watch your goddamn mouth boy. Friggin' kids these days, I tell ye? Boy when I was your age…" Shit my dad doesn't often ramble, but when he does you have to stop him, otherwise he becomes a fucking woman and won't shut the fuck up.

"Da! Shut up! Something happened and you got to get del Cisne to the hospital."

"What do you mean something has happened, are you alright?" Now he acts like a father.

"I'm fine. It's Isabella. I ran into her while getting some food, she had a panic attack and fainted. I brought her to the nearest hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, I've been waiting on the damn doctor to tell me something." I hear my dad take a deep breath.

"Alright I'm half way to the hotel. I'll turn around to get del Cisne and tell him what happened. Give me the address to the hospital."

"I'll text it to you. Hurry your ass up." I hang up and take another swig. Right now I wish I had something stronger. I hear a man behind me begin to grunt. Turning around I finally see the doc. Took him long enough.

"Took you long enough." The doctor glares at me, I can't help but grin.

"You're the one who brought in Miss. del Cisne?" I nod.

"How is she?"

"She's resting. From what the nurse told me, she suffered from a panic attack and fainted." I nod again.

"We were just talking then she started rambling, next thing were here." He then nods. "Are you aware of Miss del Cisne medical history?" I shake my head.

"We just met today."

"Ah, well walk with me and I'll tell you what happened." I grab my suit jacket and follow the doc.

"According to Miss del Cisne medical history, she has a mild to sever anxiety disorder. She's had it since she was a young teenager. For the most part she's able control it without medication, just like you or I would. But in cases of sever anxiety it is difficult for anyone to control. In this case Isabella was so overwhelmed with anxiety there was no way for her to control it, let alone control her body. Since she was unable to control her breathing she fainted. Do you have any idea what may have caused her to have such a high anxiety levels?" I huff.

"None that I can share." Of course I know what caused her to have a panic attack. She just found out that she either has to marry me or lose her family estate that's over 200 years old. Just buy a new one. Not like her family can't afford it. But the fact that she has to marry me, a complete stranger, I'd probably panic too (or beat the shit out of someone).

"I understand." The doc says. He walks me into a room where Isabella is on a hospital bed, seems like she's sleeping. "As soon as she wakes up she'll be free to leave. Has anyone been notified of what's occurred?"

"Yeah her dad. He's on his way." He nods.

"Even though I believe she'll be fine it's probably best someone stay with her for at least 24hrs to make sure she doesn't have another episode. I've prescribed her anti-anxiety medication. She can pick it up after she's been discharged. I'll be back later when she's awake in case she has any questions."

"Thanks doc." Doc gives me a small smile and walks out, leaving me alone with her. I pull out my flask once again, notice I'm almost out. Shit…there's never enough whiskey to go around. Taking another swig I notice Isabella looks very beautiful, very peaceful when she sleeps. I wonder how she'll look under me while I pound into her. Hmmm. I take into account her jewelry. She's wearing a small silver cross across her neck, along the top of the cross I notice some small diamonds. Three in total. One on each side, one in the middle. I also notice three letters in between the diamonds, an R on one end, DC on the other.  
The DC is obvious, but the R I have no clue. I also notice a ring on her left hand. Her middle finger has a silver band with a black rose, girl has class. On the leaf just to the side of the rose, I notice some writing, one says amor the other leaf says espera. Now, my Spanish sucks but even I know what these words mean. Love waits.

Shit.

She's wearing a goddamn purity ring. My new fiancé is a fucking virgin.

This just made shit a hell of a lot more interesting.

Bella POV

Ugh!

My head hurts!

My body feels limp, muscles feel heavy and hollow at the same. Oh god, I've had a panic attack. Haven't had one in a really long time, not since I caught my ex doing the nasty with my former friend.

This is just freaking fantastic.

My eyes flicker open, slightly blurring before I'm able to actual see clearly. Taking into my surroundings I wonder if this is how a hangover feels. I hope I never find out. I notice plain white walls, a TV near the ceiling, a curtain surrounding me and I'm in a very uncomfortable bed in a barely-there gown.

Great.

I'm in the darn hospital.

Ugh! How did I get here? Let's see…my dad said I have to get married before my next birthday or we lose the del Cisne Estate. I'm practically hysterical about this, who wouldn't be. I leave, drive around for a while, think maybe some comfort food will help. I stop at Filibertos, order the only meal they have worthwhile. I sit and just stare at my food…then he sits in front of me. Next thing I know I'm here. Great. Where's my stuff?  
As I get up the curtain opens and it's him, the man with the emerald eyes. He looks amused, and smug…amused at what?

"Look who's finally awake." I frown at him as I get out of bed.

"Where are my things- my clothes?"

"Don't you wanna know what happened?" He handed me my clothes and purse, the smugness radiating from his body.

"I know what happened. I had a panic attack and fainted. Now I'm here in a hospital and I'm leaving. Can you give me some privacy please so I can change?"

"No." Huh?

"Huh?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Doc says you need someone to watch after you for at least a day." Now I'm glaring at him.

"I've gone through this before and need no one to look after me. Now, please leave so I can get dressed!" I huff. He grins and turns around.

Figures.

Since this is the best I'm going to get at the moment I take it and get dressed in record time. The last thing I want is for him to get a peak. As soon as I start putting on my shoes he turns around.

"Your dad is on his way, he called about 10 minutes ago. I told him your fine." I begin for the door.

"I need to get out of here." He steps in front of me, blocking my path.

"And how ya going to leave. I brought you here." Alright, now he's trying my patience.

"I'll call for a cab to take me to my car, then I'm going home."

"The doctor said he wanted to talk to you."

"Doctor, isn't going say anything new, I've been through this before." I try to get around him, but he continues to block my path.

"Your father is on his way. I'm sure he's worried about you." Now I've had it.

"The last person I want to see is my father. I want to get home, pour myself a shot of tequila and pretend this day never happened!" He grins. The jerk looks amused at my little tantrum, but finally moves aside letting me pass.

Finally out of the cold, depressing room I pull out my cell as I continue out of the hospital. I reach the elevator when he comes to stand right next me. All I can do is roll my eyes and ignore him the best I can. The elevator opens and I make my way on, him following. I begin searching for a cab on my phone when he yanks it out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"You don't need a cab, I'll drive you home."

"No you won't! I still need my car."

"You're in no condition to drive; doc said you need to be looked after for at least 24hrs. That's what I intend to do."

"Oh no you won't!" Who the heck does he think he is?

"Oh yeah I will. I already texted your dad, told him your going home and that I'm looking after you. He knows you're pissed as him, so he agreed and said he's check on you tomorrow. Plus, don't you think it's time we get to know each other, wife."

He did NOT just say that to me.

The elevator dings and I'm out the door, him following me. I figure it's best to just ignore him, but the jerk still he has my phone.

"May I have my phone back please, so I can go home?"

"Not 'til we get to your place."

"I already told you, I don't want you coming home with me"

"Well, too bad. You need a babysitter. I figure why the fuck not." Ugh! I take a look to see where we are. What hospital I'm I at? Phoenix Baptist. Great, I'm in North Phoenix, I live in Chandler. I'm nearly 30 miles from home. No way am I taking a bus, the sun is down. I don't see any cabs around and no pay phones either.

Damn technology! It ruins EVERYTHING!

Plus, I know he'll block my path before I can make my way back into the hospital so I'm stuck. UGH! I drop my head in frustration knowing I have no choice. He comes up behind me, knowing he's won.

"Fine, I have no choice. But I want some food first. I need my car by tomorrow morning, my final grades have to be turned in and I need to clean out my classroom."

"Don't worry about it. It's been taken care of."

"I bet you have." I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, I have." Great, he heard me. Good. Serves him right.

"Did you want to go and get another burrito? My treat." Seriously, did he not learn nothing from what I said earlier? Men!

"NO! I don't want a burrito, I need real Mexican food, or as best as you can get in this place." I huff. "I want Elmer's and you better have a full wallet because I'm going to want the entire menu. Where's your car?" I snap. He points to a silver Volvo across the parking lot. I make my way to the car, getting away from him.

"Me acabo de enterar que estoy supuesta casarme con un hombre al quien no conozco. No puedo conducir mi coche, hace calor aquí. Y necesito comida casera ahorita!"

I'm rambling, I'm frustrated and I'm hungry! He comes up behind me with a confused smirk. Good! He can't speak Spanish. He comes up behind me and opens my door. Well at least he's somewhat of a gentleman. After were both in the car I notice his hands, he has long fingers, almost elegant. I wonder if he plays an instrument.

"So where is this Elmer's?"

"My phone first please."

"Nope, not 'til we get you home. Don't want you running away from me."

UGH! How can this man have so much power over me with just small phone? I can only imagine what our marriage will be like. Married, please tell me this is a bad dream. I give in, but I'm not happy about it.

"Get on the I-17 and head south. And please hurry, the restaurant closes at 10."

"Don't worry, we'll get there." We better. And we do with half an hour to spare. The ride back to my side of town was quiet and I was grateful for that, anything to make me forget this man would be my husband. What the hell was Tata thinking? I wish I could ask him, the man died before I was born.

"You sure about this place- this neighborhood?" Really, I thought this guy was from Chicago.

"I thought the neighborhoods from Chicago were worse."

"Not the one I'm from." I hope he was kidding.

"You're not very perceptive are you? The hospital we were at was in a much worse part of town than this one." He looks confused, I can only imagine what type of neighborhood he lives in.

"Let me ask you something, do all the Mexican restaurants around here look like this?" I'm confused.

"Like what?" He gives the restaurant a very long look.

"They all look the same." I grin, he kinda has a point, but then again they're pretty common.

"Only the good ones." We make our way into the restaurant and he looks even more taken about, now I'm anxious to see how he'll take an actual Mexican city. We place our orders, I wasn't kidding when I said I needed comfort food. I order 3 beef tacos, 2 chicken tacos, one bean chimi, 2 beef tamales, and 2 green chili burritos with a side of rice and large horchata. Hey I need it. He also orders a green chili burrito along with a red chili burrito, man likes beans…perfect. We load up the food and make our way back to my house.

I live in a neighborhood that's less than 35 years old filled with families that like to move away as soon as the kids grow up. Perfect for a young single woman. Well not really, but the price was right and I'm not very fond of Scottsdale. He doesn't show any emotion toward my choice of residence; well that's probably a good thing. Once inside, I notice his body language as he takes in my home. I can only assume he approves. Doesn't matter though, I doubt he'll want to stay in Arizona when the time comes. I try not to think about it. We sit at the table and go through the food.

"When was the last time you ate, a week ago?" He asks. I glare at him.

"It's either this or drink myself to the toilet and I don't like getting drunk." He smirks.

"Getting drunk isn't that bad, can be fun with the right person." He takes out a flask from his suit pocket. As soon as the flask leaves his lips he looks upset. "Shit, I'm out. You don't happen to have any whiskey do you." I shake my head. I hate whiskey, it's vile and disgusting.

"No, only tequila. Patrón Silver." He huffs.

"Any chance you might share?"

"If I can have my phone back please." He smirks, pulls out my phone and hands it back.

Finally.

I put it back in my purse and continue sorting the food. He stares at me.

"I thought you were going to share?" I grin, this game can played both ways.

"I will, once I'm done with my meal, and I know my car will be returned by morning." I smile, he frowns, not liking this game being turned around on him. Serves him right.

"Your father will have your car delivered tomorrow, sent me a message." I nod and hand him his food. He take a seat next to me and we dig in. To me this food is alright but it's the best you can get in Phoenix, for better Mexican food, you go to Tucson. For great Mexican you go to just about any part of Mexico. For incredibly, amazingly, wonderful Mexican food you go to Cancun, one of the reasons it's one of my favorite places to visit. There are many reasons why it's one of my favorite places. I could never imagine giving up my family home. I'd give anything to save it if necessary, including my happiness. I'm taken a back when I hear him grown with pleasure after taking a bite of one his burros. What is up with this guy?

"Holy fucking shit. This is fucking delicious, better than what we had earlier. How is that fucking possible?" Wow he swears a lot I take a sip of my horchata and begin to eat my feast. He looks puzzled at me.

"I thought when woman were upset, they lose their appetites." I take a bite of my chimi, and talk with mouth full because I can.

"Not this woman. Food is what makes me happy when I'm upset." He laughs. "I see that food give you an orgasm." Now he chokes and I grin.

"I wouldn't say it's an orgasmic, but it comes pretty fucking close. The only thing better is pussy." He says with his mouth full. Now I choke. Doesn't this man have a filter?

My cheeks heat up and I know I'm blushing. Ugh, and I'm supposed to marry this man. I see him grinning he's amused. "Sorry was I too blunt." I'm clearly not amused. "Just a little." "Don't be embarrassed, I'm not that bad. Well I am. I just don't go for it from every woman that wants it." I really didn't want to talk about this, I barely know the man.

"I really don't want to know about your past sexual activities. Let's just eat."

"Why, might as well get it out now. In a few months you'll be mine anyway."

"You had to remind me." I mutter.

"Might as well." I can't take this anymore.

"How can you be so accepting of this? I have to marry you or lose my family home and you could care less. I don't know you, you don't know me. Until today life was great for me. The summer was starting, school was over, I was planning on a new car to give myself to drive down to Cancun and sign the deed to the estate. Now I learn I have to marry a man I've never even met." Tears are in my eyes again, he's studying me unable to respond. "Why did you agree to this? Why did your father say you're broken and that I need to save you?"

"Where's the damn tequila?" he gets up and begins to search my kitchen.

"Please answer my questions. Why do you need saving? Why did you agree to marry me?" he finds the tequila and takes a drink straight from the bottle. "Please don't ignore me."  
He stares at me. His eyes are menacing and cold. I can see he's holding back, trying not to lash out. I don't know whether to be grateful or terrified.

"Isabella now isn't the time. Just accept that were going to be married." I can't help but feel mournful for him. I can see that a part of him has died.

"Edward…"

"Let it go." He grabs two cups from the cabinet and walk back to the table. He pours tequila into both of the glasses, and passes me one. Good I could use a drink. We both take a drink. The burn down my throat is only too welcome.

"Isabella our fathers want us to get to know each other over the summer. This isn't easy for me either, but I don't have a choice. Just know that I'm a monster and I cannot be saved. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Saved." We both sit there for a long time, taking it all in I guess.

We look at each other from time to time, I guess trying to figure each other out. Neither one of us succeed. I see the fear he's trying to suppress and I find myself wanting to help him. I don't want to save him, I don't think anyone can be saved, but I do want to help revive that part of him that will make him…

Live.

I finish my drink, wondering if I'm strong enough for this. Strong enough to be his.

I guess time will tell.

Translation: Me acabo de enterar que estoy supuesta casarme con un hombre al quien no conozco. No puedo conducir mi coche, hace calor aquí. Y necesito comida casera ahorita!:I just found out I'm supposed to marry a man who did not know. I can not drive my car, it's hot here. And I need home cooking right now!


	4. Chapter 4

**As per usual Stephenie Meyer is the lucky duck and owns all...so jealous**

**Special thanks to my lovely beta Aisha, the best beta that ever lived**

**In this chapter I obviously took some liberites with Mexican history as you'll read, just remember it is fiction.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Bella Pov

The next week proves to be uneventful and incredibly disappointing, no that's not the right way to describe it, the week down right sucked! The night after my panic attack Edward refused to leave my side, didn't even let me sleep in my own bedroom by myself. He ended up sleeping on my floor; no way was he getting in my bed. As a result he whined and complained about how much his back hurt and I should've let him sleep in my bed.

_"Goddamn it hurts. You know I know you're a virgin but you could've been nice and let me sleep in the bed with you. I wouldn't have touched unless you give me permission."_

Smug jerk, I pretended to spill cold water down his pants to shut him up; you can only imagine how that back fired. He insisted on coming with me to work, which was in sanely awkward. Teachers don't bring, whatever he is, I can't call him my fi- I can't call him my fian-…I just can't say it. Of course he could, when my colleagues had asked who he was.

_"Oh hello there, I'm Isabella's new fiancé. Isn't my girl a feisty pistol!"_

Yeah that was an interesting conversation and an embarrassment, does the man have no filter? We also met with my father and I insisted to go over the entail clause insuring my fate. Sure enough the clause is iron tight; no way to get out of it and my father has the right to choose for me if I'm not with anyone of my choosing within 6 months of my 25th birthday.

Perfect.

Both our fathers suggest we drive to Cancun together and of course Edward is all for it. Even though I warn him it's a least a 3 day trip if only to stop to sleep but this doesn't faze him…of course. He still refuses to leave my house and he's taken over my guest room. And on top of it all, our fathers set a date for the wedding. Ugh!  
Our wedding date is set up for August 13, one month before my birthday…great. My only stipulation for this date was that we get married in Cancun in the same church my parents were married in. My father is only too happy with my request. Edward and his father… not so much. They eventually agreed once I agreed to spend the second half of the summer in Chicago getting to know their family.  
Yeah, not happy about that either.

I also decide to take a year off to get used to all of this and turn in my resignation. Obviously, my superiors weren't very happy. And still Edward refuses to leave my side "Nope, not getting rid of me alainn, I think I'm begining to like you"…UGH! So, yeah, this has been a very sucky week. He says this is us getting to know each other, us getting used to each other and the situation; frankly I've just been annoyed. Anytime he finds a new food he practically has an orgasm, he's insists on having the AC on full blast even though we haven't broken a 100 yet and uses all the hot water in the morning. Like he pays the bills.

Sunday was fairly interesting. I always go to 10am mass at ST. Timothy's, Edward apparently hasn't attended church since his communion. Finally I thought, I was off the hook. Yeah I was wrong. He attends mass with me and acts like he's on his best behavior, but while trying to listen to the priest and his sermon he keeps muttering expletives that keep getting louder and louder. What is he, 15? For a successful lawyer he's very immature, muttering about Timothy's penis... (and I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with this man…oh god). Needless to say we leave early, with plenty of glares in our wake.

So, here we are after mass getting some much needed food. Since Edward has arrived he's insisted on eating nothing but Mexican food. Apparently all the Mexican restaurants in Chicago suck and he's been deprived the majority of this life. However, after six days of Filibertos, Panchos, and Elmer's, I've had my fill. So he's once again having a green chili burro and tacos from Elmer's and I'm enjoying a nice greasy cheeseburger from Carl's JR.

It's a fairly nice day, unusually cool for May and we decide to go to the park. Sitting at one of the picnic tables enjoying the quiet he once again makes one of those noises when he eats. Seriously. He notices I'm annoyed and just continues to make that moaning noise. "Do you have to do that every time you have a burrito?"

"It's not just burritos, it's any good food I find. You should see me around my mother's Corn beef and Cabbage." He smiles. "Get used to it, alainn. I find something I like I let people know it."

"Really, please don't tell me this is what sex is going to be like." I mutter.

"Alainn, what does that mean?"

"It's Irish for beautiful" I can feel my cheeks begin to burn.

"Oh." He smirks. "You're not the only one who knows a second language sweetheart." I begin to choke; he did not just call me that.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just…just don't call me that." He seems a little confused. "I just don't like that word used on me, so don't me call that." He shrugs. "Alright, any particular reason why though?" I take a moment. "It's just someone in my past used to call me that and I'd rather not be reminded of it. Can we leave it at that?" He nods reluctantly.

"Okay. Mind if I ask you something?" I nod.

"Why do you drive to Cancun, why not just fly."

"I hate flying for one thing. I like to drive, as long as you know the right roads you can drive as fast as you want in Mexico. And I have a couple people to pick up on the way, and one person I have to visit."

"Really a girl who likes speed. Might just have to see how you do on the road." He winks, I roll my eyes. He's not very smooth. "Who do you have to pick up?"

"My cousin Alicia and her daughter Carmen. She works at one of the resorts for the summer for extra money, and I help by watching Carmen, or did. She's 12 now."

"Why does your cousin need extra money?"

"Single mom, dead beat dad, paying for Carmen's tuition isn't exactly cheap, plus working the resorts during the summer is enough to support them for a year." He seemed to think about that.

"Why not give her money, or let her live on the estate."

"Both my nana and I tried, she refuses, too proud. She's been on her own since Carmen was a toddler. She had her when she was 16 and refuses to let anyone take care of her." He nods.

"I can respect that. Who do you have to visit?"

"That you'll have wait and see." I smirk, he grins. Somehow I'm enjoying myself with him. Even though he's a bit of a goof he's been slowly letting himself go with me. He has his own spunk and humor that most probably don't understand but somehow I do. He's also been holding himself back, like he's anxious for something, or needs something. It makes me wonder if he's ever done drugs. Not my place to ask…yet. He also really likes certain movies that I like. Okay he's a huge fan of one franchise I've loved since I was toddler. The Terminator Franchise. The second movie was on Cable the other day and we ended up in a long conversation about it.

_"Oh come on, John doesn't need the Terminator around to know how they think. His mom knows them like a text book. He should've dropped the T-800 as soon as the T-1000 was acid. Not cry like a little bitch." _

Yeah, that was an interesting topic that went on for two hours after the movie ended, I thought _I_ was a fan. Once we're done I grab our trash to throw away and I notice a black Range Rover, the same Rover that I saw the day I met Edward. Now this can't be a coincidence, I'm pretty sure I'm being followed. I also noticed to the Rover a few days ago at my school after turning in my resignation I also noticed it at church today and earlier this week at my father's house. This is just getting eerie. I walk back to the table; Edward can see something is wrong.

"Isabella what is it?" I shake my head; this has to be a coincidence, but 5 times in six days. Possibly more.

"It just…ah…the black Range Rover on the curb, do you see it?" He looks over and becomes uneasy.

"Yeah I see it. I've seen it before too." He whispers. His face becomes somewhat angry, but I can tell there's more beneath the surface. He's holding back, doesn't make any sudden movements.

"Walk back to the car with me, but don't be obvious. I don't want who's ever behind the wheel to realize we've spotted them." I nod and follow him back to the car. Once we're back in his Volvo he takes out his phone and begins texting vigorously before heading back on the road.

"Have you seen that rover before?"

"Uh…yeah, this is the 5th or 6th time I've seen it since I met you, I think, I'm not sure. When did you see it?" His eyes are focused solely on the road. "I also saw it the day i met you and have seen it a few times since" he says gripping the steering wheel tighter as he drives faster.

"I'm taking you to your father's place, I'm going to find out who's been following you, following us."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't leave your dads place till I get back."

"Edward…what's going on? Do you know what's going on?" he shakes his head.

"You need to trust me on this Isabella; I can't have you asking any questions because I won't be able to answer them." I'm taken a back for a moment but agree to his request. I really don't see I have a choice.

"Why, though? Why can't ask any questions? What are you planning to do?"

"I can't answer that right now, just know I'm taking care of it...this won't happen again." He says to himself. It's a good thing he's focusing on the road because the look I see on his face is murderous and I can't help but feel a little frightened, but he asked me to trust him and that's what I'm doing. In matter of minutes he went from being a boy trapped in a man's body to an actual man, a protective man willing to do anything to protect those around him. The least I could do was give him my trust.

Once we get to my dad's house he parks the Volvo inside the garage. I don't see why, I'm pretty sure the Rover quit following us back at the park. Edward seems determined though, at this point I know it's useless to ask him to stay. He takes my father to the next room, probably to explain what's going on. Moments later he's gone, having taken one of the SUV's parked outside. I honestly have no idea what's going on, or why he became so upset about it.

My father apparently knows more than I do since he locked himself in his office. Which is very unusual for my father, the only other time he's ever done that is when my mother died, didn't come out for days. He wept and drank while mourning for my mother, couldn't really blame the man. Otherwise he accepts things as they come and lets you know how everything will be, whether it be good or bad, today is not one of those days though. I have no idea what to do with myself at this point. I guess I could pace around my dad's mansion for next few hours, or cook, or just go insane with worry! I have no clue what to do. One thing I can't understand is why Edward was doing this; why he's so on edge about this when we don't even know what's going on, or who's following us. Why not just call the police and tell them were being followed. Doubt it would've done much good though, Edward wanted this handled now. I wonder if he's starting to… care about me. To feel something for me. I have no idea what to think.

The only thing I know I can do for now…is wait.

Edward POV

For six goddamn days we had been followed by a black Range Rover. After seeing it three times in a row I knew something was fucking wrong. My father agreed when I told him and called in one of our top hit men to find who was following us and why. Two fucking days ago I was told who ever that fucker was, was taken care of. Now I'm being told who ever that fucker was that was taken out was the wrong fucking guy, wasn't even following us. Just some poor bastard that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had to be a fucking set up to throw us off guard. Only thing the fucker forgot was to change cars otherwise I never would've noticed. I had no idea that Isabella had noticed, at least she has a good eye. I left her with her father, informing the man as little as possible, but he was already informed of what's going on by my father…great. Can't anyone keep their mother fucking mouths shut?

I was heading to my father right now to get what I needed to get this done. In two hours I'm supposed to meet my hit man, Garrett, out in this place called Red Rock. It's off the freeway on the way to Tucson. Some huge ass mountain from what I looked up, perfect for a desert funeral. On the way up to my dad's hotel room I get a text from Garrett telling me he's got the motherfucker and he's on his way. Good. My dad lets me in his hotel room to see an arsenal laid out on his bed. Got to love dear old da.

"Things are becoming more complicated. You're going to need to watch your back as soon as this is done. I ran the plate you gave me, it eventually traced back to Diego Fuentes."

"I know that name." I'm looking at the guns and other weapons that are laid out on the bed. Desert eagle looks good, fitting.

"You should. He's associated with Guillermo Black."

Fuck.

"Are you shitting me?" He shakes his head.

"He's one of Billy's top hit men, known for brutalizing his hits."

Shit.

"Why the fuck is he following us."

"I don't know. We haven't dealt with Mexico since 9/11. Since that fuck Bush started placing and enforcing all those crap immigration laws. Billy knows we don't need the heat. The Russians and Italians feel the same way."

"Doesn't stop them from doing business though."

"Well it stopped us, dealing with guns and hookers is enough and we get those from home without issue." He took a deep breath and began to pace. "You find out what this fucker wants son and then you take him out." I nod, pick up a couple of K-bars and gloves, don't want prints or residue left behind.

"What are we going to do about Billy? He knows we're in town."

"I realize that, that's why you're bringing Diego's body here. Emmett's on his way down, he's going to take care of the body, help avoid any heat that may come down." Emmett is my father's right hand, anything that needs to be done no matter how impossible he figures out a way to take care of it. It's the only thing he's even been good at...watching your back.

"You know this could start a war with the Cartel. That's a war we don't want brought back to Chicago."

"I know that, but remember he's a lowly hit man, you're my consigliere. Billy knows this will warrant his death." Consigliere?

"Dad what the fuck are you talking about. I'm not the Con."

"You are now. With you marrying del Cisne's daughter and being in Charge of the Estate you need a higher rank. Whether we like it or not we're going to be dealing with Mexico in one way or another. I need you in rank if want to stay alive." What the hell is this?

"Dad what the fuck are you talking about. I'm no longer apart of the organization."

"And for good reason, I know, but you are now. I need you at my side, especially with Mexico coming into play; you have the brains and the balls to take on anyone. Plus any children you have with Isabella will be the heir to the del Cisne estate and part of our empire. You need something over your heads protecting you from the cartel and any other organizations."

"Is this why you're marrying me to del Cisne, to get me back in? Isabella father's isn't apart of anything we're involved in."

"No but his grandfather was. One of the reasons Isabella has to be married is because if she isn't everything in that estate goes to the highest bidder. That'll be Billy and the Cartel. Even before RICO became established the Cartel has wanted the land the estate is on."

"Dad, what are you not telling me?" He takes a deep breath.

"Less than a handful of people know what I'm about to tell you, I don't think Isabella knows what I'm about to tell you." He takes another deep breath.

"Apparently during the Mexican war of Independence the del Cisne estate was used as a compound for the Patriots, underneath the property there are tunnels that go for thousands of miles with more than a hundred exits. Some of those exits come into the U.S. into California and Arizona as far as we know. This is how the Patriots were able to win, get in and out without anyone even knowing what was going on. If Billy gets a hold of that estate you can only imagine the amount of power he'll gain. He's a ruthless motherfucker and he'll take every advantage. Charlie can't risk it. We as an organization can't risk it, it'll spark a global war we're not ready for. That's why Charlie agreed, that's why I'm giving you the firm and making you the Con."

"I don't get why you're involved in this though. Like you said we haven't dealt with Mexico since 9/11, why now."

"It was originally Charlie who came to me about this, he's known about this entail clause for a long time, he hoped Isabella would've been married by now, but he said something happened when she was in college and has sworn off men ever since. At first, I was against it. Until he told me about the tunnels. Giving the Cartel that kind of access is fucking suicide."

"So you volunteered me to marry her. Do you know she's a fucking virgin?"

"I don't care!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table he was standing next to. This brought things to a whole new level. "Whether you realize it or not you and Isabella need each other."

"Oh don't give me that shit da. For whatever reason you think this woman can save me. Save me from what? I can't be fucking saved, no one can, and there is no fucking saving for anyone in this goddamn world!"

"You both have it wrong, I can't explain why you two need each other but you do. She has a lot more in common with you than you realize, and judging by how you're responding to the two you being followed your beginning to care about her. You're becoming very protective of her." I stiffen. He walks up to me and grabs my face making me look him in the eye.

"Do not over think this Mac. You go do what you have to do, and then you get your girl and leave. Even with you as the Con, Billy's going to be pissed. And it doesn't help you're going to be in his territory for majority of the summer. You need to watch your back. I'm going to stay in town for a while and do damage control. Emmett and Caius are coming down to watch my back; Jasper is going to watch yours along with a few others. He's finishing up some business back in Silgo, he'll be in Cancun in a couple weeks." I nod, not having much of a choice.

"It's alright to open up son." No, it isn't.

"Last time I did that, I killed my fiancé." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. My father pulled my head forward to his.

"You saved a life before that. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have Brady." He pulls away from me.

"Unless you absolutely have to, this is your last kill." I huff. "Whether you see it or not, this woman is slowly bringing you back to us. Only 6 days have passed and you've already changed, that monster that's been taking over is slowly disappearing. I won't risk losing you again." I pull away and go for eagle and K-Bar hiding them in my suit and head for the door.

"I'll let you know when it's done; we'll need a new car by morning if you plan on having us leave. Isabella refuses to fly and she has some stops to make on the way." He nodded.

"I'll have one ready for you. You'll pick it up at this location." He hands me a piece of paper.

"Garrett will meet you there." I nod and leave the room. Minutes later I'm driving to that location while barking into my phone.

"You told me you had it fucking contained!"

I'm beyond fucking pissed.

"Well you were fucking mistaken because we were still being followed!" I was told this had been taken care of.

"I don't give a flying fuck what happened. Bring that fucker to the desert. I'll fucking take care of this myself."

I should have taken care of it in the first place.

"I don't want to hear goddamned excuses! Get whoever that fucker is and have him in the desert in two hours. Otherwise, I'm going to fucking kill you in front of your goddamned mother. And make sure to have that bag of tools ready for me also."

I hang up before the asshole can respond.

The drive to Red Rock is quiet and goes by too quickly. Doesn't give me a whole lot of time to think. Think about what hell is going on. Think about what's going to happen in the coming weeks. Think about Isabella.

Isabella.

I don't know what it is about this woman. Ever since her panic attack I haven't been able to stay away from her. I can't understand why. She laughs at the smallest thing, but at the same time is kind of a prude. Of course she's a prude; she's a fucking twenty-four-year-old virgin. She's very caring and doting, though. She helped a few neighbors who needed help with their groceries or kids without having to be asked, insisted. She accepts people for who they are, doesn't try to change them or better them. She's not afraid to be herself, I admire that. But, at the same time she knows how to hold her own. She completely told me off after what I pulled in church today.

_"What is wrong with you, muttering 'Hey I wonder if the Pope knows about Timothy's small penis' What, are you 15?"_

Hey serves her right for dragging me to church. Alright she didn't drag me, she said I could stay behind but that wasn't happening. I also noticed she's a bit of a nerd.

Few days ago we were watching "Terminator 2" on TV and got into a huge discussion about Skynet and John Connor.

_"Are you crazy, there's no way John cannot live with some kind of Terminator in his life. How do you think he figures out how to kill Skynet. He knows how they think how they move, he may as well been a cyborg in another life." _

Hell, I thought I was fan. However, it's more than that. I'm drawn to her. More than once I have snuck into her room at night just to watch her sleep, she was so peaceful. One night while watching her I caressed her cheek, her skin was so soft almost like silk. I wanted to continue to touch her but I know she deserves better, which is very unlike me. I think my dad's right, I'm beginning to care for her.

I make it to the location behind the mountain and see Garrett and some imbecile on his knees tied up in front of the rover. I get my eagle and put it at the small of my back and grab my K-Bars. While making my way to Garrett I take a moment to notice my surroundings, it's like straight out of a movie. Nothing but dirt for miles and hot like a fucking oven.

God, I hate the heat.

I walk over to Garrett and the man on his knees, before I say anything I get down to eye level with the asshole to get a good look at him. He doesn't seem scared or pissed, he seems amused. Amused at what? The fucker knows he's going to die, sick bastard. I'm going to savor his death.

**For those of you that are more familiarized with Italian Mafia the term Consigliere is used in both Italian and Irish mob ranks, the Irish though shorten the term and call him the Con instead of using the entire word, like the Italians. Just so there's no confusion.**

**Leave reviews please, I like them**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual I am not the lucky duck, Stephenie Meyer is and own all.**

**Special thanks to Aisha the greatest beta that ever lived.**

**There's a scene in here that's kind a gresome and instense so be forewarned.**

**Even though this story has a long way to go i've been really impressed by the postive responses i've been getting so thank you for your reviews. Keep'em up and I may just start providing teasers to those that do review. ;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4  
Edward POV

I pull the asshole up from his knees and make him stand up.

"Garrett come here and hold the bastard." He grabs him from behind not letting him move.

"You sure there's no one for miles?" I ask Garrett. He nods.

"Have my men circling for 20 miles as we speak."

"Good, get rid of whatever they're driving once were done. Can't take any chances in this hell hole." He nods in agreement. I look back to the bastard and pull the duct tape off his face.

"Ow! Watch it motherfucker!" I glare at him for a second then squat down. I pull out my knife and stab it down his foot. I hear him scream, I can't help but smile. I leave the knife in his foot and stand back up. I look back at him, the amused smirk off his face.

"How you doing Diego? Your foot hurt?"

"Fuck You!" I punch him in his mouth splitting his lip.

"Watch your fucking mouth. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer. Then we're going to call it a day. Sound good?"

"I'm not telling you shit, asshole." I was hoping he would say that, now I get to have fun.

"Watch your feet Garrett." I pull my eagle out and squat back down and put the barrel of the gun on the middle of his other foot and pull the trigger. He screams in agony muttering expletives, I tell Garrett to let him go and he falls to the ground.

"You fucker! Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" I kick him in the gut.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" I kick him again and grab the knife out of his foot. I continue to kick him in the ribs while telling Garrett to grab the bag of tools I asked him to bring earlier. Squatting next to his face I smack the blade of my knife on his face smearing blood on him.

"Let's try this again, Diego. Answer my fucking questions and this stops. I'll let you find your own way home. Ignore me and I continue to have fun, deal?"

"You stupid fucking gringo. I'm not fucking stupid. I know you're going to kill me. I'm not telling you shit." I grab his hand and place it on top of the other palms flat against each other and stab my knife through both hands. He screams again.

"You know you're right, I am going to fucking kill you, but first I want you to answer my questions, if you don't I'm going to continue to have fun with my KA-BAR. When I get bored, my man Garett brought me a great big bag of goodies to use on you. Once I get bored with my toys, I'll begin using you as target practice with my brand new desert eagle." I pull the knife out of his hands and stab it back it in a few inches from his original wound, making him groan again. I grab his face and make him look me in the eye.

"Tell me what I want to know! Why the fuck have you been following me!" I pull the knife out and pull him up making him stand on his bloody feet. Garrett comes from behind to hold him up. The fucker begins to laugh.

"Look at you. Gringo likes the kill. Billy would like you, too bad he wants you dead." I grimace.

"A lot of fuckers want me dead, what's his reason, and why he'd send a dumbass fuck to follow me. Next time don't use the same fucking car." I say and knee him in the groin. His face turns red from the pain and some tears begin to stream out of his face. Pussy, I thought he could take a hit.

"I haven't been following you puto! I've been following your new little fiancé. Now that's a fine little perra." My blood begins to boil, the fucker hasn't been after me. I grab him from Garrett and slam him to the ground, I take my eagle out and shoot him in the shoulder. I then get a fistful of dirt and shove it in his wound as he continues to scream. I feel the agony radiating through his body, it fills me with adrenaline.

"Tell me! Tell me you motherfucker!" He continues to scream. "Why the fuck are you following her."

"She has a nice ass; I thought I might tap it." I shoot him again in the opposite shoulder hearing him scream again. I stand up and grab the bag of tools Garett has set out for me. I grab a pair of pliers and hover the bastard and stab the tip of the pliers into his gunshot wound and open and close it against his flesh, digging until I hit his bone. The screams and moans coming from his mouth is fueling my desire to litterally pick him apart. I want to break the fucker.

"Wrong answer asshole, tell me what I want to fucking hear." I continue to dig the pliers into his wound, blood seeping out all over his shoulder and onto my fingers. I can feel the fibers of his muscle begin grind against the metal. He continues to scream in agony and begs me to stop. That familiar thrill starts to rush through me. I leave the pliers in his wound and grab him by his collar bringing him up to eye level.  
"Tell me, motherfucker!" He suddenly begins to laugh.  
What the fuck is wrong with this bastard?

"You're right I don't want to tap it, but my boss does."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"Heh, why do you think I was following her? Billy's been obsessed with del Cisne's daughter since she was a kid but never did anything about it because of her family and the Estate. Carlos' grandfather had connections with the Columbians back in the day. Made sure they stayed away from Mexico in exchange the Cartel stays away from his family and make no mention of the tunnels. The only thing is Tata said stay away as long as Nana's alive. She died earlier this year which makes the estate free range. Only problem is Billy found out about the old man's will, about the entail clause. Billy saw it as an opportunity, he was going to talk to Carlos, convince him to let him have his kid for his wife. He was too late though, found out she's been given to you. He was fucking furious."

Wow! Birdie can really sing.

"That doesn't make any sense, Black has 30 years on Isabella." He laughs again.

"Billy has always liked them young and innocent. He's kept on eye on the estate since he got to the top, starting noticing her when she became busty, been keeping track of her since. Should've seen him the day he found out the vieja died, he cried with joy. Bragged he was going to make that Isabella broad his at last. He has a fucking shrine dedicated to her. Pictures, documents, anything you can think of dedicated to her in a little room he likes to squat in whenever he doesn't have any business going. Has a photo of her in his wallet from nanas funeral." He begins to laugh again.

"Sick fuck. Once he found out she's been promised to you, he became livid, placed a hit on you. Said there's no way in fucking hell Isabella is going to belong to anyone but him. Said no one is to touch that virgin cunt but him. I was supposed to grab her and clip you. You got me instead."

"Yeah…I did. What else does that fucker know?"

"Why? Gonna have more fun with my shoulders?" I grab the bag and look for a pair of clippers, I'm in luck- good pair of pruning shears. I stand up and move down to his feet and remove one his shoes and sock, revealing his toes. I grab his big toe and squeeze the shears against it till his big toe till it comes clean off. The moans and screams he gives are that of a wailing child, begging for it to stop, but I only want it to continue.

"Want me to go to the other little piggy." I say while tapping the clippers against his toes, he shakes his head, poor fucker is exhausted from all the screaming.

"All I know is that Billy wants Isabella. He could give a shit less about the tunnels, as long as he gets that little bitch everything else is a bonus. He's killed for her before, don't doubt he'll do it again. That asshole has people everywhere. Especially on his own turf. He knows you've been staying with her, he knows when you're planning on getting married. He knows everything."

Well shit, this is only getting more complicated and fucked up. I want this fucker to suffer but I'm done wasting my time with him. I grab my other hunting knife, pull up his neck and slice his throat. As he begins to bleed out I bend over and whisper in his ear. "Next time don't under estimate a gringo."

I get up off him and watch him bleed out till he dies. The swirls of blood and sand almost look like modern art. I admire my handy work for another moment before switching gears.

"Change of plans. I want his body delivered to Black personally. Let this fucker know he started a war."

"Whatever you say." Garrett says with little emotion, he barely moved the entire time. I leave my eagle along with my hunting knife and other tools I used on the ground and make for the back of the Rover. It's the same rover this dumbass was watching us from. I grab a used bottle of water from the front and rinse whatever blood I can off my hands and take off my suit jacket. Fucker bled out quite a bit. I search for what I can while Garett lays tarp in the back of the rover, hauling Diego's body into the back. For the most part the Rover is pretty bare. Only thing of value is a Canon Digital Camera. It's obvious what this has been used for. I grab the memory card from the cartridge and put it in my pocket and toss the camera next to Diego's body. I tell Garrett to get rid of the Rover and to clean everything up before he heads back into town. He makes a call for one of his men to come help him deliver the body and get rid of the vehicle. I leave a few minutes later.

In just a matter of hours everything went to shit, the fury still burning in my veins. I had to get back to Phoenix; I had to get back to Isabella. That sick fuck Guillermo wants her, wants her as his own. Why, though? What the fuck is so special about this woman. I need answers, answers to questions I never thought to ask before. I need to know why a normal Latin woman possess so much power and not even realize it. I pull out my phone and dial for my dad.

"What do you need?"

"Meet me at del Cisne's place, there's more to it then we realize. And bring me a change of clothes, I spilled hot sauce on my sleeve." I hang up and dial Isabella.

"Hello?"

"How you doing?"

"I'm…a little anxious. My dad hasn't said much since you left. Is everything okay?" No.

"I don't know yet, just please don't ask any questions you know I can't answer."

"I don't know what to ask."

"In time you will and I won't be able to answer. You're going to have to trust me though. Know that whatever I'm keeping from you is to protect you." There was pause before she finally spoke.

"I do trust you." Relief floods my system, all I had to do was ask and she accepted. For that alone I vowed to protect her.

"We're going to leave sooner than expected. As soon as we're back to your place we're going to pack and leave in the morning. Call your cousin and let her know we're on our way and to be ready."

"Okay."

"That visit you mentioned, how long is it going to take?"

"Not long, we'll be in and out within a couple hours. It's in Obregon, it'll take a little over two days to get there."

"Okay and your cousin, where are we picking her up?"

"She also lives in Obregon, we'll pick her and Carmen up after my visit."

"Isabella who are we going to visit?"

"I'd rather wait until we get there. Can you trust me?" How can I not?

"Yeah, yeah of course I can. I'll be there within an hour or so. My father is also coming over, we have a few things to discuss with your father, and then we'll take off."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She seems so calm about this, most people would be freaking out, demanding answers.

"Isabella are you sure you're alright." I hear her take a deep breath.

"I have to be. There are certain things I'd rather be left in the dark in, in order to keep going."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sometimes its best just not to know."

This woman is awfully perceptive. "Okay, I'll see you soon." I hang up.

There's more to Isabella's story than I realized. It's a story I do want to learn about though. I know there no chance in hell hers is as bad as mine. If I can help it, she'll never know my story or my hell.

~

I make it back into Phoenix within an hour and half and make my way into Scottsdale. I feel fucking paranoid and keep checking my mirrors to make sure I'm not being followed. I know in my gut I'm not but you can't always trust your gut. I make it to del Cisne's and see my father has already arrived. He's waiting for me next to his car with a small plastic bag. He comes up to me and hands me the bag as we head for the door.

"What did that sick fuck tell you?"

"Nothing good, but we have to talk to del Cisne, this is more fucked up then you think." The house keeper lets us in and leads us to his office.

"Where's Isabella I ask."

"Oh, she's been in the theater room watching old movies. She does that when she's anxious or impatient." I nod and ask if I can use the washroom. After I change I stuff my clothes back in the plastic bag and head to del Cisne's office shutting the door behind me. I see Charlie sitting at his desk with a bottle of Patrón Gold. Like father like daughter. I hand the plastic bag to my father so he can burn what's inside it and take a seat next to him.

"Carlisle told me something happened when you took care of Fuentes." I nod and take a seat next to his desk.

"Fuentes knew a lot more than we anticipated, he knew about the tunnels and he knew what Black's true agenda is."

"And what is that?" My father asks.

"I don't think Black is all that interested in your family estate or the tunnels."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks.

"First let me ask you something. Have you or Isabella ever met Billy?" Charlie's face falls and he gets up out of his chair and begins to pace, he rubs his hands against his face.

"Yeah I met Billy 30 years ago at my parent's funeral. They got killed in a hurricane few years before I met Isabella's mother. I didn't know who the hell he was, but my grandfather was furious to see him. Made him leave, there were fighting about something, have no idea about what though. Few years later my grandfather had a heart attack and I saw Billy again. He came to the funeral, introduced himself and asked about my grandmother's health. I can't explain why but he pissed me off and I punched his face. I remember the bastard gave me sly grin, but didn't do much else and left. Didn't hear from him again till 3 months ago, after my grandmother died. He didn't attend the funeral this time, but his son did. Jacob I think, I saw him coming on to Isabella but she brushed him off and I told him to leave. He didn't create a scene but he said his father wanted to talk to me. I told him I don't deal with low life cabróns. Since then he's been trying to contact me and I keep dodging him."

"Why aren't you talking to him?" Carlisle asks. Before Charlie continues he pours himself two fingers and downs it in a single gulp, takes a deep breath.

"My grandfather told me who he is, to not get involved with the Cartel. My business has always been legit and I plan to keep it that way so I didn't even bother to give him a second thought till after my tata died. It wasn't until he died that I found out about the Estate and what it hides. Giving up the tunnels will hand unlimited power to the Cartel and they already have enough. I'm aware of the agreement my grandfather created between the Columbian and Mexican Cartels in order to keep him away from the tunnels and the estate. Billy's a heartless ass but he's honorable, which is why he hasn't bothered me in 27 years. I know the agreement would end as soon as my nana died."

"Why is Isabella inheriting the estate and not you?" I ask he takes another drink.

"I told my tata I didn't want the estate, I've never been fond of it. I actually wanted him to sell it after my parents died, have him and my nana come up to Arizona so I could take care of them, but he refused and so did my nana after my tata died. Anyway I told him if he leaves it to me I'm either going to sell it or abandon it, that to me it's too much to deal with, of course this is before I found out about the damn tunnels. As soon as I found out though I started kicking myself. I thought I was avoiding a burden and instead I passed it onto my child. After he died Jenks gave me a copy of his will at my tata's request. Letting me know what to expect with his death. I was hoping my wife would have a boy after we got married so we could avoid all this. We had Isabella though, believe me I love mi hija more than life. But I didn't want this for her, but my wife wasn't able to have more children after her. So I didn't have much choice." He grabs a paper weight on his desk and throws it across the room breaking the window. Then pours another two fingers and downs it.

"I know that asshole wants the estate and wants to convince me to not marry off Isabella so it can be sold, but I can't let that happen."

"So you know he knows about the will?" I ask. He nods.

"Fucker sent me a sympathy card before my nana's funeral saying 'Ahí van los Colombianos', 'There go the Colombians'. That's how I knew. I knew I didn't have a choice, that's why I contacted Carlisle, told him about the will and the estate and agreed to your union." I stood up and grabbed the bottle, gulping down what I could before taking a breath.

"That isn't going to stop Billy," I say. "It goes deeper than you realize."

"Son, what are you talking about?" I take another drink.

"Fuentes said Black wants more than the tunnels, he wants Isabella."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks, I face him eye to eye; I want him to know I'm deadly serious.

"He told me Billy is obsessed with Isabella, has been for years, but knew he couldn't touch her till your grandmother died and the agreement ended. He wanted to convince you to marry her off to him, but he found out you had other plans." I take another drink. "I also found out that because of our little engagement, Billy sent Diego to follow Isabella. He was supposed to kidnap her and kill me. He said there's a price on my head." My dad shoots up from his chair, his face in utter shock.

"Are you serious?" I nod in agreement. "That bastard just started a war."

"I'm not letting this fucker win he's not touching Isabella or the damn estate." I turn to my father. "You need to talk to Jasper, get him down to Cancun with in the week and get whoever you need down here by tomorrow, we need to make it look like we're still here. That fucker has been having her watched for who knows how long. I don't want to take a chance of being followed. We're not going to have much protection 'til we get to Cancun." My dad nods.

"Who's Jasper?"

"He's one of our capos and also a contract hit man, very lethal. He and a few others will be keeping an eye on them till this bows over." Answers Carlisle. "I'll see if I can't get one my guys to keep a tail on you 'til you two get deep into Mexico. What stops are you two making?"

"We have to pick up her cousin and her kid on the way, in some city called..."

"Obregon, her cousin Alice and her daughter Carmen always take the trip with her halfway through." Charlie answers. "You two will be fine as long as you don't piss off any of the feds down there and don't attract attention. Billy has people everywhere down in Mexico, but I do to. I have a few contacts letting me know if anything ever happens while Isabella or I are down there. He has the feds in his pocket, you'll want to get to Cancun as soon as you can. The only place he doesn't have any power is on the estate. Because of the name and the history behind it he won't risk touching it without getting heat from the locals. A lot of people rely on the work that land provides and they refuse to have that pendejo take over." I nod in agreement.

"We're going to have to push up the wedding too. I'm not giving this fucker any leverage against Isabella or you." I say pointing to Charlie. He nods his head in agreement. "We're leaving first thing in the morning. Have a car waiting for us by ten AM and have an arsenal ready for us for when we get there." I say to my father. He also nods.

"When do you plan to marry her?" My dad asks. I pause.

"Six weeks, then she becomes a Cullen." I say and leave the room.

**Translations**

**gringo:white man/people**

**perra:bitch/dog**

**puto:fucker**

**cabron:asshole/lowlife**

**pendejo:asshole**

**Mi hija: endearment for daughter**

**veija: old lady**

**Please leave me your thoughts, i like them**


	6. Chapter 6

**As per usual I'm not the lucky duck, Stephenie Meyer is and owns all.**

**Special thanks to my Beta Aisha, the greatest Beta that ever lived**

**The response to Chapter 4 was really great, I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, and I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter just as much.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

"I order you not to go. I order you not to go! I ORDER YOU NOT TO GO!"

"I know now why you cry…but it's something I can never do." No matter how many times I watch Terminator or Terminator 2, I always end up crying at the end. Watching Sara Connor see the man she grew to love in such a short amount of time be murdered by something that shouldn't even exist. And John Connor say good bye to the only father he's ever known, the same cyborg that killed his father…gets me every time. It's one of my favorite movies. Movies that always manages to get my mind off whatever problem I may be facing. I guess you can call it one of my stress relievers, isn't working today though.

I've been stuck here for hours, waiting and worrying about Edward. Wondering what was going on, why he was so agitated. He asked me not to ask any questions, to trust him, and I do. Doesn't mean I'm not anxious or worried…or curious. But instead of pushing for answers like I should, I decide to do anything else I can to take my mind off it. Yeah doesn't work. No matter how many times I watch Arnold say "I'll be back" I can't stop worrying about Edward.

Alright so the guy is beginning to grow on me. Granted he's incredibly immature and makes weird noises when he eats, but he's also very protective. He's refused to leave my side since we met and I've noticed whenever someone stares at me like a piece of meat he gives them a very menacing glare making them cringe, and I admit, I'm grateful for it.

"How many times have you seen these movies?" Holy crap! I jump out of my chair completely startled, Edward comes up out of nowhere smirking and clearly amused. Smug jerk.

"Sorry."

"No you're not, you're grinning."

"True" he laughs. "But I didn't mean to scare you."

Right.

"Do you always cry at the end of these movies?"

I sigh "I can't help it. They're always coming so close to happiness and end up losing it. I guess I can relate." He nods in agreement.

"You changed your clothes." He was originally in a suit, now he's in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. The shirt seems a little tight, I can see some of his muscles perk out. I try not ogle.

"Too warm outside, plus some asshole spilled hot sauce on me. I asked my dad to bring me a change of clothes. Did you call your cousin?"

"Yeah, Carmen still has a couple days of school left, but they'll be ready to go after. How did you get hot sauce spilled on you?"

He looks taken aback. "Oh uh, I stopped to get gas and some ass spilled hot sauce from his taquito on me after bumping into me at the counter." I can tell he's lying but decide not to push it. "Are you ready to go?" I nod and grab my stuff, I say goodbye to my father telling him I'll be safe and I'll call him as soon as were on the estate. He said he'd keep in touch, our normal goodbye, but when I hugged him he grabbed on a little tighter than usual and held on for a long time, something was wrong. I grew even more anxious, more worried. I can't even imagine what might be going on, I don't think I want to know.

The ride back home was quiet and went by all too quickly. I wanted to ask questions and to know that everything was okay, but at the same time I wanted to remain in the dark be clueless to it all. I can't help but feel though that by spotting that Range Rover earlier today that it may have started something…horrible and all I want to do is turn back time. Once we get home Edward begins to order a pizza, for once he doesn't want mediocre Mexican food, thank god. I drag myself into my living room and plop down on my couch face first, feeling utterly exhausted from the day, if I could I would spend the rest of my life here, my couch is really comfy, I need to buy more furniture like it and be buried with it. At the end of the couch I feel my legs being lifted up and the cushion begin to dip as my legs fall on top of Edwards lap. Out of nowhere he slips off my shoes and begins to rub my feet, I can't help but groan, this is exactly what I needed.

"You know your couch is really comfortable." I grin at his remark.

"If I had the choice I'd take this couch everywhere with me, including death." I feel him smile.

"I don't blame you. Mind if we take it back to Chicago after we get married." Why does he have to bring that up?

"Can we not talk about that right now please? I just want to enjoy my couch and this…oh so gracious foot rub you have decided to give me out of nowhere." I can feel him grin as I feel his knuckles work the sole of my foot, he's had to have some experience in this. I think I might be drooling. It's weird that I can feel the way his body moves when it's against mine, even though I'm not looking at him. I can feel him looking at me whenever my back is turned to him or if I'm focused on something else and not paying attention to him. I can't explain why that is but I guess it must mean something. He continues to rub my feet letting me continue to fully relax, I tell you if I weren't a virgin I'd sleep with him for this act alone.

Where did that come from?

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Mmmm...With hands like that, feel free to ask me anything you like." I mutter into the cushion, I sense his smile at my remark.

"Why is there no man in your life? With a woman as beautiful as you, you should be married by now. Or least be swept off her feet." Of all questions he had to ask, he chose that one. I turn over so I can face him, might as well give him the story now instead of later.

"If you promise to continue rubbing my feet I'll give you the full story." He smirks.

"You have my word." I nod.

"How long till that pizza gets here?" He pulls out his phone, checks the time.

"Guy said between 30 and 40 minutes, it's been about 10 minutes since I called." I nod.

"Well that should give me enough time to explain, I hope." I sit up, leaving my feet on his lap.

"You obviously know I'm a virgin, you've seen my ring." I hold up my left hand showing my purity ring, Edward nods.

"Kinda hard to miss." I grin and begin to play with my ring.

"Well for most people who wear this ring it means waiting till marriage, waiting to vow themselves to the one they love or are promised to in respect to god or their religion. For me this isn't the case. At least not anymore. Between the ages of 15 and 19 I was already in college living on my own in the dorms with a great friend whom I had gone to high school with, her name was Angela Weber. Since I was really smart and graduated high school within only a year, most kids didn't like me, I guess you call them jealous, I really don't know. However she treated me as an equal and we became friends and college roommates. Since high school went way too quickly for me I decided to do the whole four- year bit at ASU, even though I could've gone to an Ivy League and been done within a year to a year and half. I guess I wanted to be normal, and I loved it." I sigh.

Towards the end of my sophomore year I met a nice guy, or I thought he was nice. His name was Tyler Crowley, we met in the library of all places. We hit it off and were inseparable, and despite my age he seemed to like me a lot. We spent every free moment we could together once we started dating, he gave me my first kiss." I shake my head.

We had brought up sex with each other early in the relationship and I told him I wanted to wait 'til I was married-that sex wasn't something to just be given away. He didn't say much about that but he didn't push me either, he respected my decision. Or at least I thought he did, he probably thought I was some naive little girl. Anyway for two years Tyler, Angela and I, we had a blast with each other, study groups, parties, although I never drank, movie marathons, midnight veg fest. Just about anything normal college kids would do together I guess. We even went on a road trip together to California, spent a few days hitting all the theme parks and the beach, we had a blast together." I laugh. "We even got dressed up and went to that Knights of the Round Table dinner they have down there, we looked like complete freaks." I give a small chuckle.

"Anyway by the end of my senior year I had decided to become a teacher and go to Cancun to teach English to middle school kids while spending some extra time with my nanita. Angela was going to Seattle for Grad School and Tyler was going to New York to intern with an advertising company. Since we knew it was going to be a very long time before either one of us ever saw each other again Tyler and I decided to spend the summer together, he was going to Cancun with me, meet Nana for the first time." I shake my head again.

I had loved Tyler for a long time and asked myself why I was still waiting to have sex. I was more than ready, or thought I was and I'd convinced myself that Tyler and I were going to get married someday. On my final day of college I decided I was ready to be with Tyler- that I wanted to be his. I was planning on telling him after we got to Cancun, only that didn't happen." I huff.

"After my final, which I finished two hours earlier than everyone else I got some lunch and headed back to my dorm, thinking I would start to pack up. Instead I walked in on Angela and Tyler…in a very interesting position…on top of my bed." Edward stops rubbing my feet, the look on his face is of fury and remorse.

"Holy shit." He says, I nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Obviously, I'm furious and I let them know it. I interrupt their little session, I don't know why, but I walk up to them and spit on them. Then I turn around and leave."

"You should have kicked Tyler in balls and punched the shit out of Angela." I smirk, Lord knows I wanted to.

"Believe me I wanted to, but I had to get away from them. I ended up in a church not far from my dorm and stayed there for hours just…thinking about the last four years with Angela, and the last two with Tyler, trying to figure out when it began, and why I never noticed. I later found out it started before I had even met Tyler, him and Angela met at some frat party I had skipped out on during my freshman year." I roll my eyes

"Once Tyler and I started dating they stayed away from each other, for a while. Apparently they weren't able to keep away from each other any longer and started sneaking around and sleeping together during our vacation in California." I say sarcastically. "I took a day to go to Comic Con during that trip, Tyler was supposed to go with me while Angela went to visit some family in the area. He told me he was sick and didn't come, I later figured out it was a ruse so they could sleep together unnoticed while I had a day to myself. I felt like a complete and utter moron. After that whole ordeal I avoided them as best as I could. School was over so it shouldn't have been that hard. I went back to the dorm a few days later to pack up my stuff, Angela was there, she tried to apologize, told me she had been in love with Tyler for a long time and couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She said there were planning on breaking the news to me after graduation. I packed up as fast as I could and told her to shove it. After graduation I never saw her again. I told my dad what happened and he was livid, wanted to find Tyler and beat the crap out of him, but I convinced him not to. The night after graduation Tyler came to my dad's house, trying to apologize and that he had made a mistake, and didn't want to let me go... that he still loved me. Said he didn't want to miss a summer in Cancun with me or on one of the richest properties in the country." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"What a jack ass." Edward says, I nod in agreement.

"That's what I told him, and asked him to leave. He refused, tried to convince me to take him back, that we had was special. I told him it was over and I never wanted to see him again but he refused to take no for an answser until his face met the end of my father's fist. That was the last time I ever saw him." I take a deep breath. "For a while I was really depressed, my anxiety didn't help and I had a couple of panic attacks over the summer. It took me a long time to get over it, losing someone I loved, who I thought had loved me in return and at the same time losing my best friend." I take a long pause.

"Somewhere along the way though I realized I still wanted to wear this ring because I truly wanted to wait for love. I don't care if I wait till marriage or not, I just want the time to be right. I want the man I do give myself to, to love me, only me. And once that happens I want him to slip off my ring and just... look at me, tell me he knows what this means to me and that he also loves me. He'll know that there will never be another one I love as much as I'll love him and he'll feel the same about me. For me that is true union." I glance down at my fingers, begin to play with my ring again.

"I guess that will never happen now." His hand lifts up my chin and I'm staring at him, looking into his eyes. His emerald eyes are glimmering and intense, I was expecting to see pity and sadness behind them. Instead I see hope and passion...and longing, I see a man that hasn't been here, I think the true Edward is finally coming out. Before I can think about it any further his lips are on mine taking me out of my reverie. He feels warm and soft and tender. His lips mold to mine like a puzzle piece, he slips his tongue to mine and I can feel his warmth seeping into my soul.

He brings my body over to his lap and embraces me into his arms, I wrap arms around his neck and bring him closer. I suddenly feel like I'm on cloud nine, there's no one around for miles, for years, there's just Edward and me and I can feel him finally opening up to me. Finally giving a small glimpse of himself to me, I can't help but feel elated. I feel his hands roam around my body, along my back and down to my thighs. He feels so welcome against me, so perfect. His hands move down my thighs and find their way underneath my dress.

My skin begins to prickle, he feels so good against me. I move my lips away from his lips move along his cheeks, his jaw and down to his neck, I feel his pulse pound against my lips making me want him even more. My lower extremities are suddenly on fire and I want him touching me. He somehow knows what I'm thinking and pulls me closer, pressing my breasts against his chest. His hand moves further along my thigh till his fingers are gliding along my panties, I'm suddenly longing for release. His fingers rub against my folds through the fabric making me moan against his skin, I know there drenched from his touch alone. His lips roam around my neck making me moan even louder against his touch. Suddenly, I stiffen. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I have no idea how I feel about this or what we're doing, or if I'm I even doing it right. I pull away from his grasp, it almost feels painful to do so.

"Edward...we can't...not yet." I was expecting him to be upset and storm away from me but instead he surprised me. He took my hand into his and kissed the inside of my palm before sitting me down back on the couch still holding my hand in his.

"Your right, we have to wait. I'm sorry if I..."

"No, no you didn't." The doorbell rings and he releases my hand. We stare at each other for a few seconds, I guess trying to figure out where to go from here. After the second ring Edward finally gets up and heads for the door, I suddenly feel kind a frustrated, but not in a way I'm necessarily used to.

A little while afterwards were sitting in front of my TV watching a rerun of The Big Bang Theory while eating our pizza. I'm not really hungry, but manage to make myself eat a couple slices. I'm still thinking about the kiss Edward gave me just a little while ago, and not just that kiss but everything else that also happened. I can't focus on the TV or my food, I just keep thinking about the kiss...and his hands...and his lips. Oh...god. What did it mean though? Why did he kiss me? Why did he kiss me like that? Why did he touch me like that? That wasn't a kiss saying 'hey I like you lets be friends'. No that was a kiss saying, 'I want you and can't wait to have you as mine'. And the groping...aww...why do I want to kick myself for stopping him. Again the frustration I'm not familiar with is still here! Take a deep breath Bella, take a deep long breath-

"Do you know what ever happened to them?"

"Huh" I'm completely taken out of my thoughts, probably a good thing at this point.

"Your ex and your former friend, do you know what there up to now a days."

"Oh, uh, why do you ask?"

"Call it morbid curiosity." I frown, this is the question I hoped he wouldn't have asked.

"You're not planning on some weird revenge tactic are you?" He grins in amusement.

"You never know." He winks, I shake my head. "Well, ah...I don't know exactly what happened, but about six months after the whole stint Tyler and Angela were found in a small town around 200 miles south east of here...they were murdered."

"Oh shit." His face is of utter shock, so much for the revenge tactic.

"Yeah, it's still a cold case, cops believe it was a robbery gone bad or something like that, not really sure. I could just never figure out how they got together though, Angela was supposed to be in Seattle and Tyler in New York, yet they ended up in a town that as far as I know have never even visited. It was really strange."

"What town?"

"Ah it's on the way to Agua Prieta, um…Willcox, yeah that's the town. Some old cowboy is from there I guess. Anyway there were found next the train tracks, they later said it was really similar to some murders that happened sometime in the late 90's, they thought they had a copycat. But as far as I know nothing else has been reported."

"How were they killed?"

"They were shot...in the face, with some high powered gun I guess. Neither one of them had faces when they were found. They were identified through dental records.

"Damn. How did you take it when it happened?"

"Ah, I guess better than expected. I showed up to the funerals and paid my respects to the families. They had no idea they were even in the state when this happened so they were equally as shocked as I was about the whole thing."

"Did the police question you?"

"Yeah they did, but they ruled me out rather quickly seeing as how I was two thousand miles away teaching 13 year olds how to say 'Hi nice to meet you.' I guess it was all pretty standard." He nods.

"It is, and that's all pretty insane. Do you miss them at all?" I huff out a breath.

"You know for a while I felt guilty about that. I felt guilty that I didn't miss them. As soon as I got them out of my system I hardly thought about them, I moved on with my life. When I heard about what happened I…didn't even cry. I felt remorse for what happened and I felt sympathy for their families, but I couldn't bring myself to be mournful for them. I didn't shed one tear, even when I tried." I shake my head.

"For a while I thought that made me some kind of monster or even a bitch, but after a lot of prayer and...self-loathing, I just realized I had no reason to cry for them, I finished crying for them a long time ago. I had shed enough tears for them and all I wanted to do was remember the good that the three of us shared."

He comes over and sits next to me, taking my hand in his. "You're very different than most people, you realize that right." I smile.

"Yeah I do, and I feel great about that." He smirks.

"We're picking up a car over in Tucson tomorrow before heading into Mexico, you'd better pack up and get some rest." I nod and get up making for my room.

"Isabella?" I turn before making it to the hallway.  
"We have a lot to talk about once we hit the road."

I nod. "I guess it's a good thing we have such a long drive." I say and head for my room.

~

A couple hours later I'm in bed, trying to sleep, trying to rest, trying relax before dawn…but instead I'm completely restless. I've been tossing and turning and my mind just won't shut down. Not exactly a good thing when I have to be up in around six hours to take a really long road trip into another country. I still can't stop thinking about that kiss, I can't stop thinking about how tender his lips felt, or how soft his tongue felt when it glided against mine. Or how soft his hands felt against my skin while he embraced me, when they were on my thighs. Ooh. I've only had one man in my life and believe me, he never kissed me like that, or touched me like that, well...not that I let him. The more I think about it though, the foot rub he gave me, the way his tongue swirled with mine...the way he tasted...ahh... the more I want it again. I want to feel his arms around me, kissing my skin, caressing my body. How can I want this though, after just one kiss? Well again it wasn't just a kiss, it was a hell of lot more than that. It was...everything I imagined it would be like.

I decide to stop thinking about it and do something else instead. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen, a nice shot of tequila should hit the spot, maybe two or three to be sure. Down the hall I notice he kitchen light on, I guess Edward couldn't sleep either. I see him at the head of my dining room table sipping on a glass of whiskey, the same whiskey he bought earlier this week. Bushmills I think, all I remember is the stuff is expensive and vile. He eyes me as I walk in, his expression giving nothing away. Not really sure if I want to know what he's thinking. Doesn't stop me from getting my Patrón and taking a seat next to him. I pour myself a few fingers and slowly sip, the burn glides down my throat making me quiver. Exactly the way I like it.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asks. I shake my head.

"My mind refuses to shut down, hopefully some well needed booze will help." He smiles, I grimace with him. He raises his glass. "Cheers to that." I raise my glass with his and clink them together, take another sip.

"You know what happened between us earlier…it was…" I take a deep breath. "Amazing…" I whisper. Oh crap did I really just say that out load? I see him grinning, yeah he heard me. And now I can feel my cheeks burning, I wasn't exactly ready to tell him I liked what happened.

"Yeah it was, but I didn't want you getting the wrong idea from it. I mean I kissed you because I wanted to. I've been wanting to kiss you for a few days now actually. I've been wanting to see if your skin is really as soft as it looks." Really?

"Really? Since when?" I blushing full force now, this wasn't just a whim.

"Honestly, since you gave me your burrito of Chorizo and eggs." I can't help but begin to laugh, for him it was spiced up sausage, it seems only fitting.

"Yeah I'm an ass, but when a beautiful woman gives some of the best pork I've ever had, you can bet your ass I want to kiss her." I can't help but continue to laugh, the way to a man's heart is really through his stomach. He grins with me and takes my hand.

The hairs on my arm rise and Goosebumps begin to prickle on my skin, how is this man having this kind of effect on me. Before I know it I'm being pulled up and sitting in Edwards lap, his palm is caressing my cheek, his eyes smoldering into mine, that same warmth and tingles is coming right back. Ooh.

"I don't want you to think about what may have happened today- about whoever was following us. Just know it's over and were heading to Cancun in the morning." I can only nod in agreement, he asked me to trust him, and I can't help but to trust him. Whatever he may have done, he did it to protect me, a woman who he barely knows. Anyone else could've just said screw it, I may have to marry this woman, doesn't mean I have to like her, but he hasn't, he's chosen to look after me since the moment I fainted right in front him. The least I can do is trust him with anything that may be lurking in the dark. I nod my head in agreement with him and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tighter against him. I can feel him moving his face along my hair, I assume he's smelling me, nothing wrong with that I guess.

"I know how you feel, you know, about losing someone you love. A year ago I was engaged, to someone I thought I loved." I lift my head to see his face, his expression somewhat sad, but at the same time holding back a lot of anger. What ever happened to him, hit him hard. "I'd rather not get into all that gory detail shit, but... I loved her, and she did betray me, in the worst way imaginable. So I know how you feel, and I know what you mean by moving on. After spending a week with you, getting on your nerves, seeing how you don't take any shit and accept people for who they are, regardless of their faults, it's something I really admire and have rarely ever seen." I give a small grimace and look down, he lifts my chin back up so I can look at him.

"What you said earlier about wanting a man to fully love you and only you, and to slide your ring off while gazing into you before taking you…it's something I want to give you." I feel a tear slide down my face. "Bella, for the first time in a long time, a really, really long time I care. I care more for you than I did for my fiancé. I can't explain why, contract or whatever the fuck, I'm drawn to you and I want you."

"Edward…what are you trying to say?" He continues to caress my face, wipes at my tear with his thumb, correct me if I'm wrong but, is this man declaring he's falling for me?

"I'm saying…your mine now, and I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're safe, and to give you want you want." I feel myself begin to tremble, only a day ago this man annoyed the snot out of me and all I wanted to do was to find any way to get away from him. Now all I want is to be close to him and have him hold me and kiss me…and love…me. I was falling for the man. I begin to caress his face, he has scruffy beard that I can't help but find sexy. My fingers linger along his amazing jawline. I lean into him and take his lips inhaling everything I can from within him. He returns the favor and slips his tongue to mine making them mingle together. I'm becoming overwhelmed by the sensation he's giving me, he brings me closer to him, not even a breath between us. I wrap my arms around his back holding him tightly against me. His hands begin to roam along my body, lightly brushing my breast, my nipples causing them to peak. I begin to feel his erection underneath my lap, bringing me back to reality.  
"Edward…I'm not ready for this." He glides his hands up and down along my arms. "I know, that was completely unintentional. Should tell you what you do to me though." He jumps in his chair, making me laugh and as I get up.

"Look I don't know when I'll be ready, or if I'll ever ready, but I know I won't be given much of choice once we get married. After all I do have to produce an heir." I roll my eyes and huff. "But I appreciate that you want to give that to me, and that you care for me. I'm not going to lie, the way you kiss makes me forget I have lower limbs to support myself with." He grins. "And the way you touch me...makes feel frustrated in a way I'm not entirely used to." I take a long pause, a long breath. "I care for you too Edward, but I'm nowhere near ready to be yours. I don't know if I ever will be" He nods reluctantly.

I turn around and begin for my room, only to turn around again, I may not be ready to be his yet, but for now I do want him with me. "This may sound weird but…would you mind sleeping with me, holding me at least." He raises a brow. "Are you sure?" I nod, knotting my fingers together. He gets up and makes his way toward me, pecking my lips.  
"Let's go." He whispers, turning off the kitchen light, while grabbing my hand with his and heading for my room.

Once inside my bedroom I excuse myself to the bathroom suddenly feeling nervous, I have no idea why, all we're planning on doing is sleeping…right? I splash water on myself trying to calm my nerves. Doesn't really help though. I head back in my room to see Edward lying down in my bed… in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. I'm starting to feel over dressed, being in lose fitting pajama pants and a tang top that's three sizes two big. Probably a good thing though, don't want this man to get the wrong idea. He looks a little smug while he waiting for me, his hands lying behind his head, his bare chest on display which I notice he has a tattoo on his right pectoral, along with another on his upper left arm. I swear I'm looking at some kind of Calvin Klein model, his skin is fair but perfectly balanced with his muscles. I can see he clearly has a six pack and glorious pecs with just a bit of chest hair.

God I hope I'm not drooling.

I hope this wasn't a bad idea.

I slide into bed next to him laying on my back staring at the ceiling, I can feel my muscles tense and skin flame. Edward turns to his side to get an angle on me, he brings my hand to his lips. I can't help but close my eyes and revel in the small satisfaction it gives me. I turn to my side to face him. I caress his lips with my fingers tips, they feel so soft and plump. He kisses them as I glide across them giving me goose bumps along my entire body. Wow. I don't feel so nervous anymore, I feel more warm and tingly than before, my god, I'm I being turned on by this man. Well, duh, I am. I've been turned on since he first kissed me a few hours ago, and I have yet to cool off from it.

"Um…do…do you mind if we kiss for a little while?" The grin on Edwards face is almost like looking at the joker when he smiles, only without all that evil behind it. I can't help but grin with him. He leans in to take my lips.

"Only kiss though, don't think about getting any kind of grabby or handsy mister or I'll make you cry." He gives a small little laugh.

"I bet you would make me cry." He says in a low seductive voice and takes my lips with his. Even though we're only lips and tongues, our bodies become a tangled mess and Edward is suddenly hovering over me, putting as little body weight on me as he can. I don't mind though, I enjoy the closeness I'm receiving from him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tighter to me, I can't get enough of him at this moment. He does the same and wraps his arms underneath me, leaving no space between us. I feel my breast smash against his chest. Suddenly, wishing my top wasn't in the way, having his chest glide along my bare breast. Oh god... He moves his lips from mine only to roam around my jaw line and neck. I feel him savor my skin, I can't help but moan against him. He moves his lips back up to mine swallows my moan into the kiss making me shiver. My body is suddenly on fire and I want more. I want to feel him all over me, savoring my naked body, am I ready for that? Somehow, I want to be. I want more with him. Just not ready yet though, but soon...very soon. I hope.

We continue like that for I'm not sure how long until exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep in his arms, never wanting to let go.

**Any one that can tell who the Cowboy is I'll give you a peak into the next chapter, but make sure to PM me though, don't want to spoil it for everyone else ;)**

**Please leave me reviews, I like the.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As per usual I'm not the lucky duck, Stephenie Meyer is and owns all. **

**Special Thank to Aisha, the GREATEST BETA that ever lived. That's right, the GREATEST!**

**First off, thank you to the lovely ladies who informed me about the way this chapter originally uploaded, I had no idea that happened. I apologize to those who read the original version, hopefully we'll have better luck the second time around. **

**Second, while I appreciate all criticism whether is be positive or negative I ask, no I demand that my Beta be left alone! She does her job and she does it well and for free with out complaint so she in no way deserves negative feedback from any one, if you don't like it then don't fucking read my story! My beta is apart of my story so fucking deal with it! If you wish to leave her positive feedback then by all means do so, otherwise leave her alone. I'm the author after all, she doesn't deserve to be insulted. **

**Okay angry rant over, enjoy.  
**

Chapter 6  
Edward POV

I was right, she is soft, soft like smooth silk.

At least her arms, neck and face are, and I can't fucking wait to explore the rest of her body. I have her with me in bed, she's lying on my chest sleeping so peacefully, she fits my body like a puzzle piece as did her lips. Mmmm, kissing this woman is an absolute pleasure. Her lips were incredibly soft just like her skin, she tastes like...nectar from a honey tree, like sweet sin. She smells like strawberries, the aroma coming from her hair is intoxicating, if I could I would bottle up her scent and keep it on me. The woman is downright addicting, like my own personal brand of heroin. There's no way in hell I'm letting that fuck Billy lay a hand on her. The moment I claimed her lips she became mine. The moment I felt her wet pussy through her lacey panties, I knew she wanted me just as badly as I want her.

I thought about what she told me, about her ex and her friend and what they did. If they weren't already dead I know I would've done it myself, but I would've done a lot more than shoot off there fucking faces. There's something that feels off though about what she told me, about how they died. Something that's going continue to bother me until I find out. After what I just learned from that ass hat Diego it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that Black placed a hit out on those two. I can understand why he had that fuck Tom or Tim (or whatever the fuck his name was killed) but I don't get why he had her friend killed. Even though she was slut and betrayed her best friend, she was still innocent, she respected Bella's wishes and left her alone. My best guess, he knows everything there is to know about Isabella, he knows every move she makes or has ever made and being the sick fuck that he is, probably thought he was doing her some kind of favor. Sick asshole. I need to figure out when this began, how he's able to know everything. Other than our families, no one knows when we were supposed to get married. It was only a few weeks ago that I even learned who the del Cisne family are, or what they're worth. I had no Idea who Charlie or Isabella were, or that our fathers had even discussed our being married. All I knew was 10 days ago my father said I needed to marry Isabella and I would get the firm in return, at the time I could give a fuck less. Now I'm holding her in my arms, inhaling her scent, feeling her pressed against, wanting nothing more than to protect her and make her mine. I have to do everything I can to make sure that happens.

I look at the time, it's 5am. We'll be leaving no later than 8am, which means I don't have much time. I know Isabella is a morning person, she rises with the sun, which means will be up with in an hour if I'm lucky. I need to look at what's on the memory card I got from Fuentes camera earlier. Leaving this woman though, leaving her arms, it's harder than you think. No way I'm I letting her sleep without me again. Married or not she sleeps with me.

I slide out of bed, moving as little as possible and head to the guest room grabbing my wallet and pull out the memory card I stashed earlier when I was getting dressed at del Cisne's place and also grab my lap top. I head to the kitchen and sit at the dining room table, load up the memory card into my system. I'm not a big computer whiz, I save that special task for other members of my family and organization but I know enough. I bring up the memory card and load up whatever media is on file. It has hundreds of photos and one video. Diego's been busy. The photos are what you expect, mostly of Isabella going on about her day, about her life. Some were taken before I met her. Others were taken after, some taken while I was with her.

He focused mainly on her though, anyone else in the photos are out of focus or cut off. Billy isn't interested in much else, I'm guessing. Diego did have a good eye for photography, though. These photos of Isabella show her being so care free, some are showing her annoyed and frustrated, which I know is because of me. Others, though, show her being happy and spirited. These are the ones before I came into the picture. I hope I can make her laugh and smile like that again. I also notice some of her getting dressed through her bedroom window, that sick fuck! Now I wish I had made him suffer even more. I delete those immediately, no need for anyone else to see them. I save the rest of them, going send them off to my father and our tech guys later on just case we need some type of leverage against Billy.

The only thing left is the video on the cartridge, I open it up and let the video play. It's not of Isabella, but of me killing Diego. Bastard must've had a second camera rigged up in the Rover and set it to record after Garett caught the fucker, recorded the whole thing. Probably had it set up to send as soon as the camera went off or maybe had it to a live stream, luckily the camera was turned on when I pulled out the cartridge, no one would be able to see anything. I know with how far into the desert we were there was no signal or cell towers anywhere close. I email Seth, our main IT guy to make sure to cover our tracks, I send him a clip of the video, a clip without me in it and tell him to find any signal coming from the video, if there is any signal. He emails me back, letting me know he should have something for me by the time I make it to Cancun. I doubt anything was sent to whomever Diego had it set to, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

It's a quarter to six when it's all said and done, the sun has yet to come up. I decide to take advantage and go lie back down with Isabella. She's still right where I left her, laying on her side arms laid out. Face completely as ease, at peace, I wonder if she's dreaming. I slip in bed and take her back into my arms holding her close. As soon as I'm fully relaxed I feel her breathing speed up a bit and she starts to mumble. After a few moments words come out of her mouth. "Edward...Edward..." She keeps repeating that for a while, she keeps saying my name. She says it with reverence, affection and desperation. I can't wait to have her under me, burying myself deep inside her while she moans my name in pure pleasure. We lay there for around another hour before she stirs awake, her legs stretch along mine 'til her toes hit my ankles and I feel her tap against them in kind of rhythms, girl is being playful. I release a small laugh and kiss the top of her forehead.

"Mmmm, good morning alainn." She giggles and buries her face into my neck.

"Buenos días," she says and kisses my cheek.

I turn and take her lips, damn even her morning breath tastes good.

"Edward, come on, I have to brush."

"I don't give a shit." I take her lips again and embrace her into my arms. Damn I can't get enough of this woman, she's laying on top of me, her hands running through my hair, I swear she's sucking my juices from my mouth like there candy. My hands are rubbing up and down along her spine, god I'm dying put my hands underneath her top and feel her back, feel everything that makes this woman a woman. Fuck it. I slide my hands underneath her shirt glide my fingers across her silk like skin. I feel her begin to quiver at my touch, goose bumps rising on her skin. Woman isn't wearing a bra, shit, I want to feel her breast cupped in my hands, feel her nipples peak. Mmmm, I bet they taste like her mouth, I bet her pussy tastes even better.

After a few minutes we break apart. Bella giving a smug look. "Don't even think about it, gringo." I smirk. We don't have a lot of time to shower before we hit the road. But before she rolls off me she takes a minute, she lets her fingers roam around my face, along my beard mostly.

"You know I find this scruff on your face incredibly sexy. Whatever you do please don't shave it off." I laugh.

"You know I'm going to have to eventually, doesn't look good as a lawyer if I look like a pot head." She laughs.

"You don't look like a pot head, you look very, very handsome." I smile.

"Do I now?' "Oh yeah. You know after we get married, I'm going to insist you keep it." This is the first time she's acknowledged us getting married. Every time I try to bring it up she changes the subject. Girl is really warming up to me.

"That's something were going to have to talk about once we hit the road." She nods in agreement.

"We'll also have to go over how much Spanish you know. Even though we're going to be a tourist town Mexicans don't like people who don't know the language." I grimace.

"Just like Americans." She grins and rolls off me, but not before she pecks my lips.

Damn, I can't wait to get her back into bed.

I head into the kitchen and start coffee while Bella takes a shower, I notice she doesn't drink coffee, she prefers tea or water. My best guess is she has this thing around for her dad or company that comes over. I pour myself a cup and head out the front door to grab the morning paper. Most people now a days take to reading the paper on line, but Bella prefers the real thing, she said before that technology has a habit of ruining everything and she'd rather keep the little things as real as possible. I can respect that.

I head out into the drive way to grab the paper and notice a small bouquet of flowers, purple with pedals in a very unusual 'A' shape I'm not used to seeing. I also notice a note next the bouquet, it's written in Spanish. Hell if I know what it says. I take it inside, not really sure if this is a good thing or not. Thankfully Bella still in the shower so I can figure out what this says before she can.

My laptop is where I left it earlier this morning, I boot it back up and bring up a translation program online and type in what the note says. "Mi belleza, vamos a estar juntos pronto. Por favor esperáme mi corazón. Siempre tuyo..." translated into "My beauty, we will be together soon, please wait for me, my love, yours always..."

Shit.

This has to be from Billy, that asshole he's stalking her, claiming her. Too fucking late for him, she's mine and I'm not giving her up. I close my lap top and head towards Bella's room, the shower is off, which means she'll be out any minute. I head into the guest room stash the note inside my suit case and grab a change of clothes and my phone. Once I'm in the bathroom I turn on the shower hoping the noise will drown out the conversation I'm about to have and dial for my father.

"Edward."

"Dad, you're not going to fucking believe what that ass hat Billy is doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"He left her a note, with some flowers, telling her they'll be together soon and for her to wait for him."

"Whoa, Edward slow down? When did you find this? What's going on?" I take a breath

"About ten minutes ago I went out the front of her house to grab the newspaper and found a small bouquet of purple flowers and a note. The note was in Spanish. When I translated it, it said they'll be together soon and for her to wait for him."

"Do you know if he's ever done anything like this before?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I'll have to ask. He's been watching her for a very long time Da, we have to figure out when this started. I need to find out how much he's seen of her." I hear my dad huff over the phone.

"I received a message from Seth a little while ago, I was going to send you message having you call me once you guys were on the road. I had the house swept yesterday after you called me about the tail you had. It turns out there are cameras all over that house. In every room, including bedrooms and bathroom. Billy's sicker than we thought. Seth was able to find videos of her going back months, showing her undressing, sleeping, eating, anything she was doing he saw it. The feed is going to an unknown server, but it's always live."

"Fuck, can he hear what's being said?"

"Yes, I can see you in a video right now. Thankfully with how loud that shower is I can't hear a damn word your saying. I can guarantee, though, he saw everything that happened between you two last night. The whole conversation...that kiss you two shared...the way you embraced each other in bed. You know he saw the whole thing, and I'll bet my marriage that he's livid. That's probably why he sent the flowers and the note. He's sending a warning to you and to her." I feel my blood begin to boil.

"He's not going to lay a hand on her. She's mine now, I'm not letting that sick old shit come near her."

"Do you what you have to do to keep her and yourself safe, son. It's not just her we have to worry about. Hit the road as soon as you can, I'll have Charlie sweep the estate before you guys get there. Keep any other unwanted surprises out of there."

"Good, have you talked to Jasper?"

"Yes, he'll be leaving Silgo in a few days and bringing his crew along. Charlie and I are going to arrange for all the weapons you'll need and he's already spoken to the employees on the property, those who know how will be carrying. With them and Jaspers crew you'll be safe on the property."

"What about off, Bella's cousin works at one of the resorts and I know Bella isn't going to stay on the property 24/7."

"You'll have to figure that out. They'll be some guns hidden in the car you'll be picking up incase border patrol needs to search. Make sure to not use them unless you have to."

"No problem."

"There's another thing... I'm also sending your mother and sister down in a few weeks to help plan for the wedding."

"What? Dad, it's too soon. I haven't even told her we have to move up the wedding."

"Well you better do it soon. You're mother refuses to listen to reason and so does Rosalie, they insist on meeting Isabella and viewing the Estate. Three weeks is as far back as I could talk your mother down. She originally wanted to come down with us when we came to meet Isabella. You can only imagine how she reacted when I told her you're getting married in six weeks." Ugh, my mother, she's more stubborn than anyone I know. If it weren't for the fact she is my mother I would pity my father for marrying her.

"Damn it dad, the last thing I need is for Mam breathing down my throat, especially when we're down in Mexico."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it. Charlie is already arranging for the church and the priest to marry you two in six weeks. Should have an exact date later on today. He'll text you on when it is." I huff.

"Alright, it can't be helped. Just make sure to ask mom to be on her best behavior."

"Edward don't be ridiculous." He says and hangs up.

Yeah it was a stupid request. I hang up, strip down and get in the shower. I'm out within five minutes and head back to the guest room to grab my stuff. Since I've been living out of suitcase for about a week now it doesn't take long to pack up. A little while later I'm rolling my suit case and laptop case into the kitchen next to the front door. Bella's at the stove frying up some eggs and bacon. I swear this woman knows the way to an Irishman's heart, or at least his stomach. I go to the table and load up my lap top and place it next to my suit case. I then walk up behind her sneak a piece of bacon and kiss her cheek. She smiles and hands me a plate of food. After we eat we grab our stuff and get ready to leave. While packing up the car I notice Bella playing with the purple flowers that I left on the counter.

Shit.

"Where did these come from?" she asks.

"Uh, they were laying on the sidewalk when I came out the get the paper, I thought they were pretty." She continues to stare at them.

"Hmmm, there violets, my mom's favorite flower. I'm partial to roses." She giggles. "Yeah I'm lame, the most common flower on the planet." I grin and walk up to her.

"There's nothing wrong with that, just means your easy to shop for." She laughs, the way she grins and laughs is infectious. I bring her face up to mine and give her a small kiss.

"You know I really like kissing you, I like being next you." She smiles. "You know, you're growing on me. When you're not acting like a 15 year old." She smacks my side with the flowers, I grin, kiss her again, and take her into my arms. I hope that sick fuck is watching every move we're making because I want him to see this. I want him to see who she belongs to, and it's not fucking him.

"You know after yesterday and last night there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight, or out of my bed." She looks away from me. "Edward, I told you I'm nowhere near ready for that." I lift up her chin, gaze into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I know you're not, and I swear I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but after tasting your lips and feeling you wrapped in my arms throughout the night, there's no way I'm going to give that up." She grins.

"I liked it to, I slept really well last night. Better than I have in a really long time." She takes a breath.

"As long you promise you won't try anything I don't want you to, I'll sleep next to you." I smile and kiss her again, bringing her body close to mine feeling the heat coming from her skin, she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me closer. If this girl isn't ready for me take her bed yet, she will be soon. After we break apart her hand lowers to mine, holds on.

"I like being like this with you. Carefree and relaxed. Whatever happened yesterday it changed something in you. I feel like I'm finally seeing the man that's hiding in that body, and the 15 year old is taking a step back." Huh.

"You know my dad said the same thing, or something similar to the fact. Only he said it was you who bringing out the man in me, not that douche bag who was following us. By the way, he was some bum trying to get in contact with my dad about taking over his some of his accounts. Couldn't be bothered to try a phone." She gives me a sly grin.

"I know you're lying. But I don't want to know what happened either so I'm just going to leave it alone." Alright that's it, this woman is perfect. I think I might love her. We lock up her place and hit the road. She calls her dad to let him know were on our way and to remind him to grab her mail and to make sure her place is okay at least once a week. I was wondering who was going to take care of that. A couple hours later were in Tucson, were supposed to meet up with my guy at some mall, Park Place Mall. It's Monday, most people are at work, but it's also the beginning of summer, the place is filled with teenagers and kids. No matter, all we're doing is picking up a car. I park behind the movie theatre and wait, about 10 minutes of waiting I notice a brand new Mercedes GLK 350 series drive up next to my Volvo. Finally.

I ask Bella to wait in the car for a minute while I talk to my guy about what to do with my rental. The man that comes out though is the last person I expect to see. My older brother Emmett jumps out the Mercedes, I smile.

"Hey little brother, heard you're getting back into trouble." I laugh and take him into a hug. Emmett is easily my favorite person, he may be a goof ball and a bit of an ass at times but he always watches your back or takes it if you're on his bad side. "I wasn't supposed to see you for another few weeks. Why Da send you?"

"He didn't, I'm not supposed to be here till tomorrow, thought I'd surprise you and meet my new sister. Speaking of..." He by passes me and opens the passenger door of my Volvo. "Why hello there little sister, nice to meet you." You would think that any other person would be kinda startled by a strange burly guy greeting them with kinship out of nowhere, but not Bella. Instead she gets out of the car and embraces him in a big hug.

"Edward, how did you know I always wanted a brother?" I laugh and bring Bella over to my side. "Bella this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella."

"Hi Emmett."

"Holy crap is she gorgeous, Edward. You are one lucky bastard, eh." I grin, Bella begins to blush. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella, or Isabella, which is it, everyone I spoke to refers to you as Isabella."

"Oh either one is fine, Edward started calling me Bella last night." Emmett gives off a sly grin.

"Really now? Hmm, I like Bella, I'm going to call you Bella. So, Bella, how's my little brother been treating you?" She gives a small chuckle.

"Well when he isn't acting like a teenager he's actually a pretty decent guy." I grin.

"You can blame our father for that, whenever little Ed's in trouble good ol' da is there to save him. Our mother though, woo, you don't want to mess with her, she like one of those monsters you fear under the bed as a child." He raises his eyebrows in hopes to scare her, doesn't really work though, Bella just smiles in amusement.

"So she's like the Llorona, she'll steal you away at night and drown you in the river for not behaving." Emmett's face falls from a smile to a scared frown, I'm trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"The what?"

"Oh well you said your mom is scary, that's what I think of when you mention scary moms, it's one of the fables my mom told me at night to get me to behave. If you don't behave then la Llorona would take you from your bed while you're sleeping and take you the nearest river and drown you. If your mom is as scary as you say she is then I imagine she's like her."

"Eh..." Emmett is completely speechless, I think this is the first time that's ever happened.

"Your mom used to tell you that story as a kid?" He asks. She nods.

"Along with a few others, it's a good way to keep a kid in line if you ask me. So is that how mean your mom is, that way I know what to expect when I meet her." Now I can't help myself and begin to laugh, Emmett is still a little dumb founded. "Ah, no. I guess our mom isn't that mean compared..."

"Then don't call her scary." She gives him a stern look, this woman is something else. She hasn't even met my mother and already she's defending her. I can't wait to see how my mother is going to react to her.

"Okay then, I should get you guys loaded up." Emmett says, and throw him my keys. I still can't help laughing, that was last thing I ever expected. I swear, my girl has spunk. I turn her toward me, intertwine my hands with hers.

"You know no one has ever rendered that man speechless. Not even when we were kids. Not even his damn wife has been able to make him shut up." She smirks.

"I wasn't lying, that's a story that's been told for generations, about the crying woman who takes bad children to punish them by drowning. Very gruesome I know, but it always made me shut up when I was a kid. I guess it still works too." She raises her eyebrows in amusement. I give a small laugh. "Plus no child should say their mother is mean or scary, no matter how old they are. Unless she really is like the Llorona." I smile and kiss her forehead. I help my brother load up the Mercedes. He doesn't really say much after the fact, still a little dumbfounded I guess. After we load up Bella goes into the mall to use the rest room before we hit the road. Emmett and I wait by the car.

"Girl has spunk Edward. I think she's perfect for you." I grin.

"What did dad tell you?"

"Only the basics for now, told me he made you the Con and that you had to take out Diego. Said something about your girl's family having something pretty heavy that the cartel wants. Only way to prevent them to have it is to have this marriage take place before her birthday." I nod.

"There's more to it but I'll let dad explain. Black has people everywhere, it's best he tell you." He sighs.

"This is going to be more fucked up then we expect isn't it. Billy wants more than just the property, doesn't he?"

"Billy's a sick fuck, and he's not going to get what he wants. Dad will explain it to you when you get to Phoenix. How's Rose and Brady."

"There good, Brady's one of the smartest kids in pre-school. Keeps kissing Rose's belly, she acts like it bugs her but in reality she loves it." I smile.

"How far along is she now?" "Five months, haven't told mom or dad yet but we're having a girl."

"Congrats. How do you feel about that?" He huffs.

"Happy, nervous. I was hoping for another boy, I know how to handle boys, what the hell I'm I going to with a little girl?"

"I don't know, make her big ol' daddy's girl." He smiles.

"You'll be fine, you're a good dad. And if not your wife will castrate you." He frowns.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Your girl though, I thought Rose was a hard ass." I chuckle.

"Should've seen her bust my balls after she dragged me to church."

"Whoa, wait, she made you go to church. I like this girl." I roll my eyes.

"She didn't drag me, I refused to let her go on her own. I may have said a few things a little louder than I intended to." He laughs.

"I Bet." Bella comes back from the bathroom and we get ready to leave. "It was nice to meet you Emmett. Can't wait to see you again." He smiles.

"You too, Bella. I think you and my wife will get along real well." She smiles and gets into the car. I walk Emmett over to the Volvo.

"Make sure to watch your back on the way up to Phoenix. Blacks gotta know we have men all over the state by now." He nods.

"I have a couple guys following me, few miles back, making sure we don't have any tails. One of them is going to be following you, he'll keep out of sight. He'll stay with you for five hundred miles then you're on your own." I nod. He hits my shoulder.

"Be careful little brother, see you in a few weeks." I turn and begin for the Mercedes.

"Oh and call mam, she's worried, or whatever. Ranting that she doesn't get to see her baby anymore." I shake my head.

"I'm only gone a week and she's freaking out. Tell her I'll call as soon as were in Cancun."

"Will do." He gets into the car takes off. I head to the Mercedes and notice Bella looking out the window, thinking about something, or looking at something. I'm not sure. I slide into the driver's seat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just remembering something from when I was a kid. When I was ten my mom brought me down to this mall, we were down her a for company retreat for my dad's company I think, can't remember for sure. Anyway we came to this mall and we were looking around, goofing off just being carefree. She took me into a book store, of course I'd been to plenty of them by this time, but I remember this particular time I was cross referencing science fiction don't even remember what I was looking for. But I found a copy of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte obviously it had been misplaced. My mom came up behind me to see what I was doing and she saw the book, told me about it, about how she read it when she was a teenager, how it captivated her and how much she loved it. She bought it for me and I read it in a day, couldn't put it down. We would spend hours talking about Heathcliff, about what story symbolizes, about how tragic it all was." She looks down to her hands.

"You miss her, don't you?" She nods.

"She was killed when I was thirteen, drunk driver hit her while she was on her way to pick me up from softball practice. She didn't die right away, she fell into a coma, was that way for six weeks. Doctors said she had lost all brain activity. The machines were keeping her alive. My dad did the hardest thing he ever had to do, he let her go." A tear slides down her cheek. "We both took it pretty hard. It'll be 11 years in July." She sighs.

"You know the weird thing is, I haven't touched that book since she died." I reach over and wipe her tear away with my thumb.

"Nothing wrong with that, it's a sad story, I don't think your mom would want you to be sad." She smiles and looks over to me. "It's why I stopped reading it." I grin and reach over to take her lips. Very briefly I take in her scent and caress her cheeks.

"How long till we reach Mexico?"

"Few hours. Once we get there I'll show you what real Mexican food taste like." I grin.

"Can't wait." I start the car and we hit the road.

~

A few hours after hitting the freeway I notice Bella squirming in her chair, I can't really tell what she's trying to do. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, I'm great. These seats...there beyond comfortable...ahhh...just like my couch. It's going to make the next few days a little more bearable." I grin.

"You saying you can't stand me?" She smiles.

"I thought you already knew that." I smile with her. She's right, these seats are amazingly comfortable, just like her couch. I need to find that fucker who makes that furniture and stock pile my place with it once we get back to Chicago. Speaking of Chicago.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" She shakes her head.

"Never had the reason or the chance. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. We need to figure out what we're going to do once were married. Are you okay with moving to Chicago?" She looks over.

"I honestly don't know. I mean we agreed after we went over the will and discussed the wedding, but I've never been there and I honestly have no idea what to expect. All I know about Chicago is that it's windy and you guys are famous for you pizza and hotdogs." I grin.

"Well there's a hell of a lot more than that. All parts of the world seem to live there, and they tend to let you know it. Not as bad as New York, but you'll see when we go down there later on in the summer."

"I've been to New York, it was cold and crowded, didn't really pay attention to the people."

"Why is that?" "I was trying to stay away from them." I laugh, I love it when she's blunt.

"Do you like living in Chicago?" she asks.

"Yeah I guess, I haven't really lived anywhere else. Although when Em and I were kids our parents would send us to Ireland for the summer to visit our grandmother Elizabeth."

"How was that?"

"Pretty great, actually. It's open and green, plenty of people who don't take any crap. There's a lot of history there, a lot of things and land marks people refuse to let go."

"Sounds like Mexico, only Mexico isn't very green."

"Heh, isn't Mexico brown?" She grins.

"Apparently." I smile.

"So I haven't really familiarized myself with the estate and what it does, I only know it's worth a shit load of money."

"I thought you were supposed to by my estate attorney."

"I am, but I didn't give a shit until recently." She nods, gives a slight chuckle while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well the estate is over 200 years old. Originally, it was built as a house by one of my great grandfathers and he added to it over time. Then during the war it was used as a compound, and because it was a safe haven for the patriots it saved a lot of lives. It was rumored that without the del Cisne estate the patriots would've never won the war."

"Hmm, I wonder why." I wonder if she knows and is just leading me on. She shrugs.

"I have no idea. Today though it employs a few hundred locals. It provided farming for the local grocery stores and resorts with fresh vegetable, fruits and meats. Farming pigs and cows. It's also a ranch, providing horses and cattle throughout the country side."

"Wow, sounds like a big deal, isn't that a little difficult in a resort city though."

"It can be, especially since the main house overlooks the beach, but there a few other houses on the property and the people that live there just find a way to make it work."

"How many total acres?"

"Around a 100,000 acres."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" She nods.

"It's my favorite place in the world but it's not only mine. If my father or I ever lost it we wouldn't be the only people who would suffer a loss. A lot of people down there would hurt, I couldn't do that to them."

"Is that why you didn't fight it when you found out about the entail clause. Any other person out there would've said fuck it, it's isn't my problem."

"Not me, there's no way I could ever do that. Plus, if I did, my nanita would rise from the grave and kick my butt." I grin.

"So tell me about your family, I met your father and your brother, who else is there?" I pull up to the Pan American exit leading to the Mexican border, and there's a hell of line to get in.

"Wow!" Bella looks over.

"Eh it's normal, we might want to get gas before we get in line, it may take a while." I pull into the nearest gas station.

"Do you have any cash?" She asks

"A few hundred, why?"

"There's a place to trade in US dollars for Mexican pesos, the deeper we get into Mexico the harder it is to find these places, and only the border towns take us dollars as payment." Makes sense I guess. I pull out my wallet and hand her all my cash.

"Um this is more than a few hundred." I shrug.

"Cash is a lot better to carry then credit when you're traveling internationally, at least in my experience." She smiles.

"Good point." She gets out and heads the convenience store while I fill up. A little while later she comes back with a bag full of snacks and drinks.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant to have real Mexican food." She smirks.

"We are but not here. The line is only going to get worse as the day drags on, it's best to get in as soon as we can, plus you'll enjoy the snacks I got us." We get back in the car and make for the border. There has to be at least ten cars in front of us and it looks like their sensors are down so they're searching every car for anything that shouldn't be there. I'm not really worried though, unless you know where to look there's no way in hell they'll be able to find the guns hidden.

"How long does this usually take?"

"Less than an hour, depending. Their sensors always seem to be down. I think there just too cheap to have them run. If they were up, we would be in Mexico by now." I shake my head, our wonderful tax dollars at work.

"So tell me about your family, what are they like?" I sigh.

"Well you met my dad, he's the head of the family and our family firm. And just like me he's a big kid, but he also likes to rant when given the chance. If you don't shut him up he'll keep going and going. But he's smart and loving and caring, and incredibly patient. Which, being married to my mother, is very much needed." She grins.

"What's she like?"

"Stubborn, insanely stubborn. The woman refuses to take no for an answer, but she's also very doting and caring...like you." She smiles.

"I have her eyes and she has beautiful brown hair like yours only slightly lighter. She was raised in Ireland and met my dad while he was down there for something or other, they've been together ever since." She smirks.

"What about your brother?"

"Well you met Emmett, and what you see is pretty much what you get. He's a goof ball and sometimes ends up putting his foot in his mouth. He never apologizes for who he is though and I admire that about him. He's married to a blond Scottish woman named Rosalie, she keeps him in line. Only one that's ever been able to, which is why I think he married her." She laughs. "He's very protective though, if you ask him he'll you'll watch your back, hell if he loves you enough he'll watch it for you whether you like it or not. But he's also someone you don't want to mess with, he'll make you regret it."

"I guess that runs in the family." I grin.

"He and Rose have a son whom they've adopted, his name is Brady. He just turned five, getting ready for Kindergarten. Smart kid. They also have one on the way, Emmett told me there having a girl, he nervous as hell about it." She grins.

"I bet he is. It sounds like you have a nice family."

"I like to think so, otherwise I don't think they would deal with a 15 year old trapped in a grown man's body." She grins. We continue on into Pan America and head deeper into Mexico, we continue to talk about nothing and everything.

~

A couple hours later, we're in the City of Chihuahua and were starving. Bella said should could go for a big fat torta. I have no clue what the fuck a torta is, she says it's like a sub sandwich only a hell of a lot better. Hmmm, we'll see. We stop at this place called "Tortuga" Bella says it's Spanish for turtle, why the fuck would you name a restaurant Turtle. Eh. The place looks like the restaurants back in Arizona, only a little more run down, and it's a hell of lot more crowded. I let her order for me because everything is in Spanish and I don't know what the fuck I'm reading, but the girl knows what I like so I'm not worried.

I go sit at a nearby table while she orders our food. I notice this woman glides when she walks, almost like a figure skater, but it's completely natural to her. She told me when she was a kid she played softball, she was a catcher, her and her mother would go to the ASU softball games together. She quit going for a couple years after her mother died but started going again when she went to college, to her it was something she loved and didn't want to give up. I'm kinda hoping when we get into some kind of routine we could have something like that. Doesn't have to be softball because I find any form of baseball boring as fuck, but I'm hoping for something. Maybe some fuck-fest marathon, heh. She comes back with our food and sits down.

"Since you like steak so much, I got you a carne asada torta con chile verde."

"Did you remember I'm a gringo?"

"Nope I know, I just want to see how much you know." I give a long nod.

"Well, I didn't understand shit." She chuckles.

"Take a bite, then tell me what it is." I sigh but do what she asks and examine my sandwich. The sandwich is round and toasted, still slightly warm, from what I can see there's a thin looking steak with green salsa, some peppers and onions. Smells pretty good. I take a bite... Oh, my dear God! It's fucking amazing. The steak is thin but really tender and peppery, and the salsa is really damn spicy but with a shit ton of flavor and the bread is so damn soft but it has it has its own unique flavor, almost like Italian bread only not as buttery and the crust nowhere near as flaky.

Damn this is fucking amazing.

"You're doing it again." I talk with my mouth full because I can.

"Doing what?"

"Acting like a neanderthal while you eat." I grin, this time she isn't annoyed but amused.

"Like I told you alainn, I find something I like I let people know it." She shakes her head.

"Just don't do it so loud, people are looking at you like the strange gringo you are." I smirk.

"Fuck 'em. I'm the strange gringo in strange country with my strange fiancé eating some strange, but fucking delicious food. Let 'em stare." She gives me a toothy smile and begins to eat. About 20 minutes later we've finished our food and getting ready to hit the road, we have at least another 6 hours of drive time for the day so we head to the bathroom before taking off. I'm waiting for her by the women's restroom when a young looking guy comes out of nowhere wearing a red baseball cap. I can't really see his face.

"You Cullen?" I don't reply.

"You might want to keep your hands to yourself. Guillermo doesn't like for anyone touching his woman." What the fuck? Who the hell is this kid? He leans toward me, almost touching me, I can see his face.

"He has people everywhere, don't think he doesn't know where you are and what you've done. The man can bury you faster than you can blink." He whispers. I take a quick moment to look around, the hallway is empty, you can't see the restaurant from the bathroom and only Bella is in the restroom. No one would notice. I'm quicker than he thinks and wrap my arm around his neck cutting off his air.

"What's your name, asshole?"

"Why the fuck do you care." I grin.

"I don't, I just want to know who I'm taking out. I wanna know why that sick fuck Billy feels the need to keep taunting me."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, what Guillermo wants he gets, and he wants that little dulce, something about a virgin makes the man hard. He's been hard for years for her and he's going to claim her whether you like it or not." I'm beyond reason at this point. I drag into the men's bathroom and into a stall, there's no one around for now, I have to be quick.

"You can tell Guillermo she's mine, she'll never belong to sick old wetback like him. I slam him against the stall, search his clothes to find a switchblade in his back pocket. I open it up and glide the blade against his face, he shows little fear he knows what's going to happen.

"You know then again, I can deliver the message myself." I stab the blade into his neck right into his carotid artery, he lets out muffled groans, trying to breathe, the blood seeps out of his artery very quickly streaming down his body. I'm very careful not to get his blood on me and sit him on the toilet. I clean my prints of the handle with some toilet paper and make sure the stall is locked. Still, no one has come in. I make my way under the stall and back out to the front of the sinks, check the mirror to make sure I'm clean. So much for not killing again. I wash my hands for appearances sake and head back out of the bathroom. Bella is outside waiting for me, doesn't seem to notice anything is wrong.

"Did Jaws try to make a comeback and swallow you whole?" I laugh.

"Yeah, but I managed to shoot a bow through his eye socket in time." She laughs, I hold her hand and we make our way out of the restaurant and back to the car. I notice it's getting cloudy, starting to sprinkle.

"Crap it's going to start raining soon, we better get going." She says.

I nod and we take off. 

**Translations**

**Bueno Dias; good morning**

**La Llorna; the crying woman, the lady in white. **

**Some of you may be aware of El Cuco, or the boogy man in hispanic folklore. While just as scary for he never did much for me as a child thus why I used La Llorna instead. Just in case anyone is wondering. **

**Please review, I like them **


	8. Chapter 8

**as usual Stephenie Meyer is the luck duck and own all...boo**

**Special thanks to Aisha, the greatest Beta that ever lived, seriously this woman keeps me on my toes**

**I'm quite happy about the way this chapter came out and am very excited for the everyone to read it, one thing to keep in mind though, I have taken a few liberites with locations in the chapter so if you happen to know these areas of Mexico just remember this is fiction. **

**Also one of my reviewers asked if there will be any rape in this story in the future, rest assured there will not be any rape in this story against Bella or Edward. I may mention other characters being raped, but I will never write out a rape scene, for me that would be way to emotional to write so I won't do it. **

**Alrighty, enjoy**

Chapter 7  
Bella POV

"Oh Edward..."

His lips caress my neck gliding down to my collar bone, my shoulders. I'm straddling his lap, feeling his erection against my pussy, I'm so goddamn wet my panties are soaked along with his fingers. He continues to rub along clit making me moan his name over...and over. My bare breast are rubbing along his smooth chest, his other hand pinching my nipple. The emotions that are running through me are beyond overwhelming and I can' get enough. I want more, I want him inside me. I want to feel his length open me up and claim me, mark me as his.

His lips move from my shoulder down to my breast taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking on my nipple. AAAHHH, I moan and groan against his tongue, the way he swirls and nips like it's his favorite piece of chocolate. His fingers move a little harder along my clit, I can feel myself getting really warm, almost hot, my body is on the verge of exploding.

"Bella..."

Oh Edward...please don't stop...

"Bella, wake up."

What...

"Wake up, we're here." My eyes pop open, my body still really warm.

Wow, that was a hell of a dream.

I notice it's dark outside and we're in front of a Hotel, the dashboard says it's after ten. I take a long yawn.

"That must've been a hell of dream." I notice he's looking me over, a hint of a smile on his face. I take into account my body position notice my hand on my thigh and it's moist, oh god, did I?

"Um..." I'm beyond mortified. "Wha- what exactly did I do?" He shakes his head.

"Couldn't say for sure, I just hope it was about me." He grabs my hand and brings my fingers into his mouth and begins to suck. Oooh. My insides are burning, my vagina feels really uncomfortable, like it's longing and needing at the same time.

This is something I'm definitely not used to. "Mmm. You taste better than I imagined." Oh my god, did I really do what I think I did while I was asleep, and how much did I do? This cannot be happening.

"Hey don't be embarrassed, I'm fucking flattered." Well that kind a makes me feel a little better.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Someplace off Route 16, we should be in Obregon by tomorrow." Wow, we did a crap load of driving in just one day.

I notice the hotel is rather nice considering the part of Mexico we're in, a hotel called 'Hotel del 16. I don't really see much around us, not really sure if that's a good thing, but then again I've stayed in worse in this country. We grab our suit cases and make our way into the lobby.

"Um, how long was I asleep?" He grins. "Only a couple of hours, I figured you could use the rest. I was going to wake you earlier but when I saw your hand start to roam...Let's just say I had an issue keeping an eye on the road." Oh...okay then. Oh dear god... I don't need a mirror to know how flamed my skin is from all of this. Can I run away now?

We make into the lobby, an older woman with the TV blaring watching a novella in background is behind the counter. I order us a room for the night, they luckily don't have many guest around.

"¡Míre! Ustéd, con un gringo bonito." She winks at him. He looks away from her, completely oblivious to her advances.

"¿Es bueno en la cama?" I blush, wow is this woman blunt. I try to give an amused laugh.

"Buenas noches." I say grab our room keys along with Edward and head out of the lobby as quickly as possible and head towards our hotel room. Once we enter our room Edward locks the door behind us and I pull the shades over the windows, blunt Mexican woman have a habit of also being nosey. The room is quaint and clean with a queen size bed, and a small bathroom along with a mini fridge, isn't much but hey it's only for a night.

"What was that lady saying back in the lobby?"

"Hmm, oh she was just being nosey about us. I didn't give her an answer." He nods.

"How long till we reach your cousin's place?"

"We should be there by the afternoon. I usually stay the night at her place and we head to Cancun by the next morning, that sound okay?"

"Sounds great, gives me a chance to grill your cousin about you." I smile. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and come back out, Edward is talking on the phone to someone about a video he found, I can't really make it out since he's talking in a hushed tone. He sees me come out and quickly ends the conversation.

"Everything okay?" I ask. He nods.

"Just checking up on things back home, making sure my practice isn't going to shit." I smile and climb into bed while Edward heads to the shower. I'm flipping through channels when Edward comes out ten minutes later in nothing but a towel hanging on his hips, I feel my mouth drop open and my eyes bulge out of my head. Oh wow, is this man perfectly shaped. He's at the dresser not even paying attention to me when he drops his towel revealing his perfectly shaped ass. Okay If I wasn't drooling before, I definitely am now. It's like two perfectly round cheeks that I just want to sink my teeth in...What is this man doing to me? I've never had thoughts like this before, I'm a good catholic virgin for Christ's sake!

"Like what you see?" He says, his back till towards me, while grabbing a pair of boxer briefs. I quickly turn away trying to make it look like I wasn't just ogling this man's perfect body, or butt, or got a glimpse of his penis. My god, I didn't know they were that big. EEP!

"Uh...what are you talking about? I didn't notice anything." I say quickly. He turns around, I try not to seem too obvious to the fact this man was just naked in front of me. Yeah that's going really well. He climbs in the bed next to me and takes the remote from my hands and gathers me into his arms. His skin is slightly warm and damp from his shower but his scent is pure intoxication. I can't help but groan against his skin. He kisses my forehead and places feather light kisses along my face as we begin to get comfortable. I have to admit, I thought I would be uncomfortable and uneasy about sleeping next to this man, but it's just the opposite. I'm incredibly comfortable and feel completely safe...and, I daresay, I even feel loved when I'm in his arms.

This whole thing seems to be coming on pretty fast for us, but I guess it's a good thing considering we'll be married pretty soon. His hand comes up to my neck and he begins to play with my cross.

"What does the R stand for on this?" I look down and grab it with my fingers. "I'm planning on introducing you tomorrow when we go for my visit."

"Is it someone important?"

"Very important, someone I love and adore and I hope you'll get along."

"Not anyone I have to worry about, do I? Because I won't be afraid to kick their ass whoever it is." I laugh and take his lips with mine, I feel so calm but at the same time I feel so excited when ever our lips collide. God, this man really knows how to kiss. I lay my head on his chest and feel his heart pound a mile a minute. Hmm, it's good to know I can make his bones jump as well as mine. He strokes my hair for a while, holds my hand in his. His fingers skim my ring taking in every outline of my band.

"Why'd you chose a black rose? I assumed most people that wore these rings wore a heart or an angel." I shrug my shoulders.

"I told you, I'm partial to roses. When I was a kid, my mom and I grew our own roses in our front yard, she wasn't much of a gardener, but she had a knack for roses." I smile against his pecks. Despite the small patch they're very smooth.

"She liked to experiment and try to make unusual colored roses, which didn't always work, but once we managed a blue rose and a purple rose, but I always wanted a black rose. To me there very unique and beautiful. We tried for years, Could never figure it out though. I figured I'd settle with a black rose ring instead." He kisses my head.

"What if I managed to find some black roses, would you want them for the wedding."

"Yeah, actually I would. Might seem a little morbid to some but I would love that. Not very many realize how beautiful they really are." He gives a small laugh.

"What else do you want for the wedding?" I take a moment.

"Hmm, I haven't really given it much thought. I just know I've always wanted to be married in the church my parents we're married in and to have it at night under the stars. See the thing about the church is the roof opens up. It's over 250 years old and it gets really hot down there."

"So apparently someone was a genius back in the day." I grin.

"I guess so."

"I spoke with my dad earlier, he says my mom's coming to Cancun to meet you in a few weeks along with my sister in law and nephew to help you plan the wedding. That alright?" Is it alright? It seems too soon to meet his mother. I guess I don't have much of a choice.

"Uh, I guess so, but I thought I wasn't going to be meeting your family till later on in the summer when we go to Chicago." His body lifts up sitting up on the bed. "I hope this doesn't make you pissed but Turns out when we get to Chicago we won't be able to make it back in time to get married before your birthday." Well this is news.

"Why?"

"My replacement at the firm is leaving in eight weeks, there's no way I can find a replacement in time with the case load I'm handling, plus after having you in my bed..." I blush.

"But are you sure, we were supposed to have the summer to get to know one another? Six weeks doesn't seem like a lot of time." He palms my cheeks and pecks my lips.

"I've known you a week and I already can't wait to get you naked, feel you against me." Oh, God.

"Edward..."

"I mean it. I want to make love to you, feel you arching against me as I pleasure you." Wooh...

"And not only that...I want to care of you, protect you, lo-"

"Edward...please don't rush." I lightly smack his cheek.

"We have plenty of time for that. Right now I just...want to enjoy this, enjoy what we were having right now. Because of a damn clause we have to rush our marriage, but please don't make us rush our relationship. I want to get know more of you, laugh with you and scream at you when I can." He laughs.

"I'll make a deal with you, even if we're a 100% sure about our feelings, we won't say the... 'L' word... until we're married-even if we do mean it." He takes a moment.

"Alright, but what if you're ready for me before then?" I grin.

"Then I'll have to grin and bear it." He smiles and takes me into his arms, lays me on top of his body and ravage's my mouth with his.

I hear tiny pin pricks trickle against the window and ceiling of our hotel room waking me from my dreamless sleep. I'm curled up into Edwards's side, him holding me snug against his chest. He's still fast asleep, it seems the man can sleep through just about anything. I slip away from his arms and move towards the dresser looking for my phone. Crap, I thought I had brought it in. I grab the keys to the Mercedes and sneak out of the room careful not to wake Edward.

Luckily it's a light rain, nothing too heavy so I'm not worried about getting too soaked. Won't last long though, I see lightening in the distance which means it's going to get worse pretty soon. I run to the car and feel the warmth from the rain trickle against my body, feels really good. I make it to the car and notice my phone in the middle console. Thank god. I check, a missed call from my dad, and a few texts from some friends wishing me a good trip. I'll have to call my dad in the morning once we hit the road. I notice it's after 3am, the parking lot completely deserted.

It's kind of eerie. I lock up the car and notice violets on the windshield of the car. The same violets that I found yesterday morning before we left. That's a little strange, and hardly a coincidence. I pick them up, noticing it's beginning to rain just a bit harder. There's a note attached to the violets, I run back to the hotel, find cover under the patio roof attached to our room, luckily there's a light outside the door. I open up the note, I notice it's written in very elegant script, but the script is the only elegant thing about it. I read it and feels my inside churn. "Mi Amor, ¿por qué me engañas? Pensé que te dije que me esperaras. Te castigaré si es necesario. Muy pronto pertenecerás a mi. Tuyo siempre."

Oh my god. What the hell is this, who is this from, and what is it talking about me deceiving him and to wait, that we'll be together soon? None of this makes any sense, and the violets, my mother's favorite flower...something frightening is happening and I have no idea what. I look around the parking lot again, there is no one in sight, doesn't mean there isn't anyone there. I rush back to hotel room unlocking the door as fast I can and slam it behind me, bolting the door. Edward is still fast asleep. I turn on the light to the room and run over to Edward nudging his shoulder to wake him. I have to tell him what I found.

"Edward...Edward please wake up. Wake up!" He groans and turns to his side.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"I found something, you need to see it."

"I'm sure it can wait till morning, come back to bed." I smack his shoulder.

"Edward I'm fucking serious! I found something...and it's really creeping me out." He turns over.

"Shit, I've never heard you cuss, this means it serious." He sits up against the head bored, his face is tired and impassive, sorry but this can't wait till morning. I sit on the bed.

"I went to the car to grab my phone and noticed these on the windshield." I hand him the flowers, his face becomes angry and murderous, if I wasn't already frightened of what was happening, I would be frightened of Edward. I hand him the note.

"This was with them." He takes it from my hand.

"Edward what's going on?" He opens up the note.

"What the fuck does this say."

"Uh, it's says " why are you deceiving me, um I thought I told you to wait for me. I will punish you if I have to. Very soon you will belong me." Edward, what is this about? First the flowers at my house and now again on the car outside our hotel room. This isn't just some fluke. Someone is following us, following me." He storms out of the bed and throws the flowers against the nearest wall, punching a hole in the same spot where the flowers hit completely startling me. He knows something I don't. He takes a breath and heads to his suit case takes out a note.

"I found this...with the flowers I found at your place. It's also in Spanish but I translated it." I open it up, it says we'll be together soon and for me to wait. Wait for what?

"What is this, Edward what the hell is going on, this is eerie and frightening." He comes up to me and takes me into his arms.

"It's going to be alright, I'm not going let anything happen to you. That sick fuck isn't going to lay a hand on you." I lift my head to his.

"What are you talking about, who isn't going to lay a hand on me?" He moves away from me and goes for the mini fridge, pulling out a mini bottle of rum, whiskey and tequila, hands me the mini bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"You're gonna need this after I tell you what's going on." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bed, we both sit on the edge. He downs the mini bottle of rum in one gulp before saying a word.

"Before I explain what's going on, you need to understand that everything I've done is to protect you, only you." I take his face into my hands, kiss his lips.

"Edward, I don't care about what you may or may not have done, just tell me what's going on because this is really scaring me." He takes my hands into his, kisses my palms.

"The other day when I went after that ass-hat who was in the Rover, he wasn't some jerk looking for my dad. I found out he was sent to follow you and kidnap you." I feel all the color drain from my face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am, I found out the guy who was following you also works for a man called Billy Black. He was going to kill me, kidnap you and take you to him. God knows what he would've done if he had gotten to you." He takes a breath. "After you spotted the Rover I had one of my father's associates follow him and grab for me so I could question him, he told me Billy wants you as his wife...and me dead." Oh dear lord, tears are beginning to well up in my eyes, I'm on the verge of hysteria. What does he mean I was supposed to be kidnapped? He was supposed to be killed? What the hell is going on!?

"Wait...wait a damn minute...you're telling me, that...Guillermo Black...the head of the Mexican cartel... tried to have me kidnapped...and you killed." He nods. I unscrew the cap on the mini bottle of tequila and done it in one gulp, doesn't really help.

"You know who Billy is?" I nod.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I see him every summer that I'm in Cancun. There's a charity event I go to at the resort where my cousin Alice works every year. It's in honor of my family. He always shows up, never says a word but his eyes are always on me, making me feel entirely too uncomfortable. I've always stayed away."

"Well, from what I've learned, Billy's had a hard-on for you for years. He found out about your great-grandfather's will and was going to convince your father to marry you off to him." I'm completely speechless-this can't be happening.

"Thankfully, your father has a brain." Tears are streaming down my face.

"Somehow, this guy know every move you make. My father contacted me before we left Phoenix and told me there are cameras all over you house. That jerk I questioned told me he has a fucking shrine of you and Even though he isn't signing these, they're from him. He's trying to scare you, make you move away from me, not marry me. You can't let him win Bella." I stare down at my hands for a long moment, examining my ring. Edward is also looking down, his hand running through his hair, apparently I wasn't supposed to know any of this, and with good reason.

"How long have you know about all of this?" He takes a deep breath.

"I found out after I questioned the asshole, I told our fathers, we've been finding out things as we go. I didn't know about the cameras till yesterday. I didn't know about any of this till after we left church on Sunday." I bring my hands together in my lap, play with my ring.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He gets up, begins to pace.

"I don't fucking know Bella. I didn't know how you would react, if it would frighten you away and back out of our marriage. I couldn't risk it. After finding out what Billy has in store for you I couldn't fucking risk it." He comes up to me, kneels down to eye level. He begins to stroke my hair.

"I won't let him have you Bella, you're mine."

How is it that in just one week my whole life could change so drastically, and to find out I've been watched for god knows how long is beyond frightening. I don't even want to imagine what this man may have seen me doing in my own home. Where I'm supposed to be safe from the outside world. My god, how is this even possible. I don't want to ask that question right now though, right now I just want to focus on Edward and getting married to him as soon as possible.

"Is that really why the wedding has been moved up? So we can get out of Mexico and away from Billy as soon as possible." He sighs.

"Yeah, it is. Believe me, I didn't like lying to you, but I felt it was necessary at the time." He takes my hand, strokes my ring. "I didn't want you leave." He whispers.

"I won't..." I whisper. I look up to him.

"I won't let him win. Edward...I agreed to marry you. I want to be with you. And I'm not going to give in to some creep who apparently has been pining over me for a very long time, give him a chance to take away my free will. I choose who I want to be with, and I want to be with you. Despite that damned clause." He sits next to me lifts me into his lap and embraces me to his body, taking my lips.

His arms, his hands, his warmth are like an antidote to a deadly disease. He manages to calm my nerves, my resolve, everything that was hanging over my head just moments ago is now gone. He picks me up and lays me on the bed, our lips never parting. He hovers me, my arms wrapped around his back pulling him closer to me, my fingers reveling in his smooth skin. He breaks the kiss, his hands cup my cheeks, his eyes holding passion and lust- holding nothing back. I realize I can never get enough of this man, no matter how close I am to this man, no matter how deeply he kisses me, or touches me, it will never be enough. I can only imagine how it will be once I finally give myself to him. Our wedding day can't get here soon enough.

"I know we agreed to not express our feelings to one another 'til after we're married, but fuck that. You need to know, I want you to know...that I'm falling in love with you." I blink, a tear slides down my cheek, my muscles are suddenly numb. What did he just say to me? He tongue slides along my cheek wiping along my tear. I'm trembling and suddenly I can't understand why but I'm crying. This man just told me he loves me, a man I barely know. A man who's done God-knows-what to protect me from a supposed mad man who wants to take possession of me. He kisses along my face, continues to take my tears into his mouth, I don't think he ever let one fall off my face. I bring my hands to his face, lift it from mine, I caress along his cheeks, his scruff that I love. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch, my lips are trembling. I want to say it back. But I'm not able to form words. The emotions that are going through my body are too great-too overwhelming. This must be what love feels like.

I never felt this way for Tyler, not even when we were at our best, but ever since I let this man touch me, these feeling have just become too overwhelming, too much to handle. Yet I don't want to let them go, I want them to become more overwhelming more to handle, I can't explain why. I feel myself begin to sob.

"I am too..." I manage to cry out in a whisper. His eyes pop open in disbelief. Suddenly my ring has become a great weight on my left hand. I want him to take it off, I want to become his.

"Bella..."

"I'm falling for you Edward. I'm falling in love with you..." Before I can say anything else his lips are on mine with so much force, so much passion I'm completely dumbfounded. It doesn't matter if he's taken me or not, he's already claimed me. I belong to him. His lips move from mine and roam along my jaw down to my neck, the man begins to savor me. His hands roam along my body, finding their way underneath my tank top, his fingers skimming my belly. Suddenly I'm being lifted up and my top is gone revealing my breast. I've never been naked in front of any one in my life, not since I was a little girl, but here, now, I'm suddenly exposed and I'm anything but uncomfortable.

He takes to moment to look at my exposed upper half, his fingers skim my peaked and sensitive nipples. I can feel my breath hitch.

"You are breathtaking..." I feel my skin begin to burn, without looking I know my skin is reddening beyond belief. But I'm too aroused, too overwhelmed to care. He lowers his head to my chest, his lips skim along my breast for a brief while until he finally takes my nipple into his mouth. I suddenly moan and my body arches to his involuntarily. His hand roams along my body, to my arms, bringing them over my head, his fingers intertwined with mine, holding them so tightly. I feel my neck rise and my body press against his, his erection becoming evident. I want so badly to feel it inside me, moving against me. I moan again, louder, needier.

"Edward...what...what are you doing to me?" He moves his lips move from my nipples and make their way back up to my neck and face and lips. It's almost like a chorus from a song, the best parts are always repeated and you never want it to stop. His hands leave mine and find their way down my body to my breast, my belly finally down to my shorts. Dammit! Why are they still on? Didn't faze him though. He undoes the drawstring on my shorts slips his hand down my abdomen to my soaked sex.

Oh god, it's better than the dream, better than I imagined.

His lips are still devouring me while his fingers apply pressure and move along my swollen folds. It's nearly impossible to describe what was going through me, pleasure, pain, joy, awkwardness, all I know is that I don't want it to stop. A loud thunder strikes outside our window.

Suddenly, the glass shatters and Edward grabs me and we're on the floor next the bed. Gun shots coming from what sounds like all angles. Edward is covering my body with his. I'm able to see everything around us become riddled with holes. Noises pierce through the air making my eardrums ring sharply. Then, after what feels like hours, it all stops. Edward slightly hovers over me, puts his finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet. I nod my head letting him know I understand. He moves his arm under the bed bringing it back almost a second later with a gun in his hand. Where the hell did that come from? I can hear footsteps crunching over shattered glass, getting closer. Sounds like two separate pair of feet coming towards us. I feel his hand twitch underneath me.

Out of nowhere, the car alarm is blaring. I hear voices in Spanish jabbering about where the noise is coming from. Edward must take that as his cue, because, before I know what's happening Edward is on his feet and shots are fired from his gun. I feel my eyes go wide, my body is numb.

What just happened? What did he just do?

Edward runs off and I'm left alone for a while, too afraid to move. I hear a few more gun shots come from the outside.

Oh, God. Please let Edward be alright.

I'm left there for what feels like years before I hear footsteps coming toward me.

Oh my God.

This is it.

I'm gone.

I'm dead.

At least I told Edward how I feel and I found a little bit of happiness with him.

I close my eyes, fearing the worst.

**(This would be a great point for an evil cliffie. Hehehe.)**

"Bella..."

Oh God Edward! He's fine.

Thank God.

I spring up and run over to him, I hold on to him so tightly, so hard, afraid he's going to shatter like glass if I let him go. He wraps his arms around me, holding me just as hard. We begin to kiss at each other, every little crevice of his face I manage to kiss, just to make sure we're both okay. After a moment I take the room in account, there's glass everywhere, the bed is riddled with bullet holes, and everything is in tatters. Not only that there are two men on the floor, bullets in their heads.

Oh my God.

"Edward...what happened." He runs his hand through his hair, takes a breath.

"It was me... or them." He says, almost no remorse in his voice.

"We got get out of here, quick. Get dressed." In less than ten minutes we're packed up and out the door. I noticed there were two more bodies on the ground outside the hotel room, I want to scream, I want to throw up, but somehow I can't.

Somehow, I can't feel remorse or disgust for what just happened, because Edward was right, it was either them or him, us. If they had got to him then I know I would be off to Billy- to god knows where- ready for him to do god knows what to me. Hell I don't even think god would want to know what that monster has in mind for me. Once we make our way out of the parking lot I notice the lobby also has shattered windows and the old lady who helped us earlier is laying at the foot of the door in a pool of blood. My god, why take an innocent lady who probably didn't even know who we are. I pray that the other guests are alright.

"We gotta get another car before we make it to your cousins. They know what we're driving and having been following us for who knows how long. Won't be long till they find us again." I take into account where we are. We're still on route 16, a good 7 hours to Obregon. I tell Edward to continue on this route until we hit Hermosillo, one of the better known cities in Mexico, it'll be easy to get another car and get lost if we need to.

A little while later while driving on the road I begin to think about what happened to us, about how out of nowhere Edward saved my life again and that he killed four people in just a matter of minutes. How did he know how to do that and how could he do it so effortlessly. This is something I can't keep quiet about, I need to know. Edward notices my unease and grabs my hand, holding it tightly against his, bringing my palm to his lips.

"What's on your mind, alainn?" I take a deep breath.

"Edward, I have a lot of questions." He looks over to me.

"Like how did you know what to do back there, and where did that gun come from, and how did you manage to make the car alarm to go off distracting those guys..."

"Whoa, calm down Bella, take a breath, you're getting a little panicky." He's right, I can feel my breathing accelerate. Thankfully we're not too far from Hermosillo. I take a few more deep breaths.

"You okay? Do I need to pull over?" I shake my head, I know I'll be alright. He looks back to the road.

"Have you ever heard of the Masen Crime family?" I shake my head, too afraid to say a word, afraid my breathing may start to become rapid again.

"Well it originated in Dublin Ireland during the 1800's, dealing in hookers and gambling. It later became one the most dangerous crime families in the world. Most would call it a Mafia family." He takes a breath. "During the 1930's the head of the family migrated to New York, with every intention of making the city his, but he ran into a problem he wasn't expecting. The Italians already owned most of New York, and the Russians owned the rest and they weren't going to give it up. The head fought long and hard for five years before the Don of New York put a hit out on his head. Somehow the head managed to meet with the Don and convince him to spare his life. He agreed as long as he never heard the name Masen again and left New York. The head took it to heart and moved out of New York to Chicago and changed his name from Masen to Cullen." What, is he saying what I think he's saying?

"He took over Chicago in the 1940's and my family has owned that city ever since. That's how I knew what to do what those fuckers that tried to kills us earlier."

"Edward, are you saying your family is a part of the mafia." He laughs. "You could call it that, mafia used more with the Italians, we prefer to call ourselves an organization because that's what we are. We organize and we don't get caught."

"Wait...I thought you were a lawyer."

"I am, but I'm also loyal to my father and my family. My father is who you would call the Don, the head of the family, the boss. Anything he wants or needs, he gets. And everyone he commands makes sure he gets it." Whoa, whoa, whoa, I did I just hear this man right, he's some kind of a gangster?

"Before you ask the answer is no, I'm not a gangster. Most of the business my family deals with is legit, some of it is a little shady but for the most part...legit. My father wanted it that way after he became the head over 20 years ago. And that's how it's been."

"What about you though? What have you done in this...organization? How did you know how to do everything you did back at the hotel?" He grins.

"When I was teenager, I started out as a solider, which is basically a grunt, the lowest of the low. My father didn't want this life for me or my brother, but we both insisted and he started us early. I was 15, Emmett 17. We did just about anything that was required of us, including beating on guys who didn't pay. At first I thought I was made for the life, did whatever the hell I wanted, when I wanted. But I was also still in school, our mother made us stay in school despite our other lives." He chuckles. "Probably one of best things she ever did for us. Anyway, I was a loose cannon for a long time. My dad wasn't able to control me, I did what I wanted whenever I wanted. But when I was 19 something happened that changed my perspective on my whole life and I left the organization. I wasn't sworn in, or I wasn't a made guy as some would call so there was no consequence in me leaving. But I learned everything I needed to know in order to survive. Including protecting myself from idiots who don't know how to properly shoot a gun." I take a moment to process this, he just admitted that his family is basically the Irish Mob, and that this isn't the first time he's killed. ¡Ay Dios mío!

"So, what about now?"

"Now I'm a lawyer. I handle anything legal that may occur within the organization... and as of 3 days ago I'm counselor to my father."

"Counselor? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm second in command, well next to the underboss, but I'm more legal advice than anything else. I advise on anything he needs and if anyone has requests or concerns they bring them to me and I take them to him. I defend whomever needs defending, but, other than that, I have no part in anything that happens." Okay, that doesn't sound... too bad. I take a breath.

"Why three days ago."

"My father has wanted me back in the organization for a long time, timing just never seemed right. Plus he knew I wanted no part in it anymore. But once he agreed to our union and found out we were going to be in cartel territory for majority of the summer he didn't have much of a choice, and neither did I. He had to make me the Con in order to protect me, protect us." Okay then...

"Then what do you call what happened at the hotel?" He takes a deep breath.

"War."

He says in a very deep and blunt voice, wait...what?! Somehow, we were caught up in a war between the Irish Mob and Mexican drug cartel. What! Well I can only imagine how much worse everything is going to get.

"Why though..."

"I can't tell you that, all I can tell you is that involves you and the estate and whatever the hell your great-grandfather was involved in before you or your father were born." Oh my god, I know what this is about it. I decide to drop the subject and not to say anything, not yet. We need to get another car, pick up Alice and Carmen and drive down to Cancun as quickly as we can. I know once we get to Cancun and get on the estate we'll be safe.

"I was going to wait to tell you, but a good friend of the family along with a few others are coming to the estate in a few days to keep an eye on everything. Protect us till we get married and can make it out of the country." I nod, I'm actually thankful for this, we need as much protection as we can get. I suddenly wish I didn't hate flying so much. We drive in silence from there, I listen to the radio, waiting to hear anything about what happened at the hotel, so far nothing.

"So far no reports about what happened."

"Is that usual down here?"

"In some parts yes, in others no. It was a hotel off the freeway, there should've been Federales everywhere by now."

"It's been a couple hours since we left, there weren't any witnesses, if they have shown up they may have thought it was a deal gone bad. All those fucks belonged to Billy though, he might find a way to cover this up and throw us under the bus." I think about that for a moment.

"The Feds are in his pocket, he'll most likely keep it covered up. If he decides to throw us under the bus then he knows that'll drive us back to the states, he won't be able to get to me-to us." He looks over at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You're probably right. But we can't take a chance. As soon as we pick up your cousin and her kid we high tail it to Cancun. Only stopping for gas and bathroom brakes, sleep in shifts." I nod, at this point we have to get to the estate as quickly as we can before anything else happens. "And don't use your phone. In fact, turn it off right now. There's a chance he's tracking yours… and mine." He hands me his phone. "Turn mine off to and take out the batteries, grab our computers and anything else electronic and make sure the battery is removed. What can't be removed throw it out the window, that fucker knows how to track people. Goddammit!" He bangs on the steering wheel in rage. "Why the fuck didn't I think of this shit before!? He's probably been fucking track us since we left fucking Phoenix!" I stay quiet, don't want to add to his fuel. He takes a deep breath. "He shouldn't be able to track us after we get another car."

I nod, then take off my seat belt and climb in the back seat, rummaging through our luggage and do as he says. I have to throw out my iPod, but that's okay, I was beginning to hate that thing. I also throw out his iPod and his brand new iPad. Now that's a shame, but Edward doesn't seem bothered by it. A few hours later we've made it to Hermosillo.

Edward parks a few blocks from the nearest used car lot and hands me what seems to be several thousand dollars in US bills. Well, I guess he wasn't lying when he said he's involved with the mob. I exchange the bills for pesos and buy a couple of pre-paid phones. Edward says they're untraceable and are our safest bet till we get to Cancun. Afterward I head over to the used lot with Edward watching me and manage to find a black 1995 Chevy truck with an extended cab and a camper shell attached. The man selling it says it has under 50,000 thousand miles on it and he just replaced the tires on it. He seems sincere, but then again most Mexican men do. Luckily, my dad showed me a few tricks when buying a used car to make sure everything is legit. True enough, he's true to his word, for once an honest business man. I check the oil, looking to see it was just changed, check the tires, only slightly worn, check the odometer no evidence of the console being broken into, no loose wirings. He's selling it for 18,000 pesos, roughly just a little over 1800 hundred us dollars. Not too bad considering the year and make and that it's in decent condition and clean. I pay him in cash and fill out the paperwork, using Connor as my name. Clever huh. Thirty minutes later I pull up behind Edward in the Chevy, he comes out and walks over to the driver side.

"What do you think?" I ask. He takes a moment.

"Couldn't you have gotten something...newer?" I raise my eyebrow.

"You said we needed something that wouldn't raise suspicion, well in Mexico this is the most commonly driven truck. One in five drive this truck all over the country. Honestly, it's the best way to keep any eyes off of us till we reach Cancun." He takes a breath, runs his hand through his head.

"How much did it cost?"

"A little over 1800." He huffs.

"I also got those phones you mentioned and made sure to use a different name." He nods.

"Alright, we don't have much choice, you know this country better than I do. Come on, let's load up and hit the road."

"What are we going to do with the Mercedes?"

"Leave it, someone will eventually strip it, leave it to nothing. I'll make sure to leave the doors open and the keys on the front seat. Don't forget anything, because we can't come back after this." I nod and help him load up.

We gas up, get some groceries and hit the road. I call Alice to let her know we'll be there in a few hours and to be packed up and ready to go. I tell her we're pressed for time and can't afford to stop for a visit, we have to be in Cancun as quickly as possible. Reluctantly she agrees and says she'll be ready. I call my father assuring him everything is okay, he's frantic. Edward has already spoken to his father and told him what happened, naturally he told my father and now he's threatening to bring me back to the states. But I refuse, as stated in my tata's will, the deed has to be signed on the property in front of witnesses who do not belong to the del Cisne name but whom are trusted. I eventually get him to calm down and promise to call him the second we're in Cancun.

A few hours later we've finally made it to Obregon, another city large in homes and tiny in employment. It's the city where my mother was born along with her brothers and my cousins. Along with Cancun it's a place I've visited often and is near and dear to my heart. I ask Edward to let me drive to our location, I don't want him to get the wrong idea about where we're going. I drive out into the country where only the rich seem to inhabit, it's filled with semi large properties and run down but beautiful houses. Most of the houses we're built during the war of Independence and have been rattled by the elements of Mother Nature but have managed to stay up. We come up to a tan house, filled with large windows and a front yard made out of smooth stone with two water fountains on both sides. White Roses and violets are on the front window seal and lining the fountains along with a small pond in the middle of the yard. In front of the house there's an arch that says Quijada, Signifying the family name. Most of the properties along this country side have similar arches with family's names signifying who they belong to.

"Whoa." Edward says, I smile. "Who lives here?"

"No one right now, but it's taken care of by a few locals making sure to keep it clean." We get out of the truck, lock it up and head to the house. I grab his hand and lead him through the house into the back yard. The house is similar to the front yard with orange stone lining the ground and white furniture laid out through the house. I didn't have much choice in the decoration process. I lead him through glass double doors, into the back yard. The back yard was filled with green grass and pink and yellow dahlias lined along the property. The property isn't very big compared to others but there must be thousands of dahlias in this yard alone. There's a small hill top at the end of the grass lined with a few headstones.

"Bella, where are these people who you said you had to visit?"

"There just over that hilltop. Come on, we won't be long." He seems reluctant but I'm able to drag him along to the hill top. Once we reach the top your able to see several graves with headstone lining a good portion of the area. A lot of graves are lined with small treasures such as booze, books and statue's. Things the people loved during this life. Edward pauses, taking it all in, I guess.

"What the hell is this?" I look over to him.

"What does it look like?" He takes a moment, raises his eyebrows and huffs. This isn't rocket science. "Who are we meeting here?" He sounds uneasy, well tough I refuse to go anywhere else without paying my respects.

"This is the Quijada family plot, my mother's family is buried here." I say as I bring him in front of two head stones. One of the graves is lined with a bottle of Patrón Gold, a picture of me and my father and a used copy of Withering Heights by Emily Bronte. The other grave had a cross at the head of it and the Virgin of Guadalupe in the middle. The graves said Renata "Renee" del Cisne, Born May 25th 1965, died July 9th 1999. And Ramon Carlos del Cisne, Born May 13th 1999, died May 13th 1999.

"Edward, this is my mother, and my little brother. Mama, Ramon, this is Edward. Mi prometido."

**Translations **

**Míre! Ustéd, con un gringo bonito: Look! You with a nice white man**  
**¿Es bueno en la cama? :Is he good in bed?**

**Buenas noches: Good night**

**Mi Amor, ¿por qué me engañas? Pensé que te dije que me esperaras. Te castigaré si es necesario. Muy pronto pertenecerás a mi. Tuyo siempre: My Love, why did you deceive me? I thought I told you to wait for me. I will Punish you if necessary. Soon you will belong to me. yours always**

**Ay Dios mío!: Oh my god**

**Mi prometido: My Fiance **

**On another note I've made it to a 100 reviews on TWCS and over 10,000 views on FFN so hooray for every one reading, I really appreciate it. Oh and you can thank my beta for the little note in the middle story, he he he. **

**Please review, I like them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I'm not the lucky duck, Stephenie Meyer is and own all. **

**Special thanks to Aisha, the greatest Beta that ever lived. If it wasn't for her I'm not sure this Chapter would've come out the way it did. So thank you very much woman, I owe you dinner. **

**In general this Chapter was very difficult for me to write but over all I'm very happy with it. It was meant to to be a filler, but I'm going to let you the reader decide on that. Either way I hope you enjoy. **

**Once again I took liberties with the locations in this Chapter so if you're familar with these area's in Mexico just remember this is fiction. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8  
Edward POV

So Bella had a little brother, she told me her mother was 6 months pregnant when she had her accident. He died in the crash and her father had them both buried in her mother's family plot, her mother's last request. She makes this stop every year on her way to Cancun and then on her way back to the states, has been doing it every year since she first started driving to Cancun on her own. She also told me the plot next to her mother's is reserved for her father. Even though he's a del Cisne he wants to be with the love of his life after his time is up. I didn't know what to think of that.

I didn't really know how I felt about any of this. We were out here in the open visiting people who were no longer here, and Bella was having a conversation with them, taking shots out the Patron that was on her mother's plot. Meanwhile, I knew we didn't have a lot of time to spare. This is routine for Bella, which means Billy knows she comes here every year and he also knows she makes a pit stop at her cousins for the day and takes off the morning after. He doesn't know what we're driving any more though, so that gives us a slight advantage. It's only a matter of time before his goons find us again. We have to get going.

We have to get to Cancun as soon as possible.

"So Edward, what do you think of this place?"

I take a moment to take another look around, it's really unlike anything I've ever seen. A lot of the graves are like mini dirt hills that are six feet long and most of them have items lining the top of the hills. I notice one of the graves has a shot gun, an old fashioned Sombrero, exactly like the one I saw in the fucking annoying Three Amigos movie and an old beer can. Just like the Irish, Mexicans sure love their booze. Bella's mom and brother's graves are a little different than the others, there's no dirt hill and their heads stones are made of marble while the others are made of stone or Rock, they're still lined with items though.

"It's definitely different. I've never seen a cemetery quite like this." She smiles

"I imagine most haven't. Most people around here can't really afford to have proper funerals and to have their loved ones buried in cemeteries. At least, they couldn't fifty years ago. So they did this instead. To most it may seem morbid but I see it as a way to have them somewhere close and is like home, instead of being surrounded by a bunch of dead strangers." I think about it, it actually makes sense.

"What about the items left on the plots?" She looks around a moment, looks at her mom's and brother's plots again.

"They're items that these people loved in this life. My mom in particular loved her tequila, along with me and my father and she loved to read. My brother didn't have time to love any worldly things but we know that god loved him enough for my mother to carry him as long as she did despite what the doctors said about her conceiving again." She frowns. I take a look at her brother's plot again. He died in May, it's June now. He's been gone longer than her mother and he never got the chance to live. I walk over to her, finger the cross on her neck.

"Is the R for Ramón?" She nods.

"I was never able to look out for my brother like I feel I was suppose too, but I hope he looks out for me." I nod. "I know he does." She smiles and I pull her into my arms. The wind begins to pick up a little where it was non-existent a few minutes ago.

"You know my grandmother told me when I was kid that whenever the wind blows and we're thinking about someone we've lost, the wind is there way of saying I'm still here, so don't cry." I tell her. She looks up to me, a small smile on her face, eyes beautiful and mesmerizing.

"She's right." I peck her lips, tell her it's time go. Reluctantly she agrees and we head back for the truck. Fucking Billy, making me have to drive this piece of shit truck. Bella is right though, almost everyone around her drives these kind of trucks, and if there not driving trucks they're driving piece of shit cars that should've been crushed the moment they came off the line. Luckily, the truck is easy to drive and doesn't seem to be too bad on gas. Should get us to Cancun in a couple days. It dawns on me, though, Billy has been following us because he knows Bella's routine.

Shit!

That means he knows where her cousin lives, means he'll likely be waiting for us, I'm surprised he didn't follow us to her mom's place, or if he has he's keeping his distance for whatever fucking reason.

"Bella, is there any other place we can pick up your cousin and her kid? Or maybe have her get to Cancun some other way."

"Why do you ask?"

"Billy's been following us, he's been stalking you, probably for a lot longer than you realize. I bet my left nut he knows where your cousin lives and is probably waiting for us." She nods.

"You're probably right. Oh my god! I can't leave her behind though, she has no other way of getting to Cancun and she needs the money."

"Any place you can think of where we can meet that no one is aware of." She takes a moment.

"There's a library we used to go to as kids during the summer, haven't been there since I was twelve. It's still open and, from what I remember, was always crowded."

"Sounds good, call your cousin, tell her we'll meet her in an hour." She grabs her phone, to make the call as we head back into the city.

"Bella, are there any alternate routes we can take to Cancun." She takes a deep breath.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks.

"One that you haven't taken before. You've been driving down there for years, Billy most likely knows all of your routines by now and has men waiting for us at every turn. We need to get him off our scent at least partially if not for the rest of the way." She takes a deep breath, her mind deep in thought. "There is one way...but I was told to never take it unless it was a last resort. We won't be able to stop for gas though, we'll have to fill up several gallons." I look at her quizzically.

"Cancun is still a 1000 miles away, at least two days of driving if we don't stop." She looks out the window, her face impassive. "I was told to never take this route, to only take it if there was no other option." I pull her over to me, wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

"Alainn, we've already been shot at, guaranteed that fucker is having us followed as we speak. He has to know we're together by now otherwise he wouldn't have taken a chance at shooting at you too. He's more than likely furious and is going to take any steps necessary to get to us. They're going to do everything they can to kill me and take you. I told you I was going to protect you and I fucking meant it. At this time we don't have a choice." She rests her head on my shoulder, grabs my hand.

"I know." She pauses a moment. "You also know, don't you?" I stay quiet, using silence as my answer. "You know about the tunnels." It wasn't a question, but I nod either way.

"Your father didn't have much choice, after you spotted the Rover and that ass hat told me what Billy wants. There was more to your great-grandfathers will than we realized and we had to know what we were missing in order to know what to do and what to expect." I feel her slightly tense before she wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my neck.

"No one outside of the family is supposed to know, it's something we don't talk about."

"Does your cousin know?" She nods.

"She's never seen them, doesn't know the entirety of its origin, but she knows they exist. She's going to ask questions if we take them." She sighs. "But I guess we don't have much choice now, do we?" I huff.

"Where do we have to go to get the nearest entrance to the tunnels?"

"We'll have head back to my mother's place. That's where the nearest entrance is."

Holy shit.

"Bella, do you know how many exits there are?" She nods.

"I also know where they all are. In total there around 150 exits, they technically begin in Cancun at my family estate and end in Nevada, at the Hoover Dam. They are rarely ever used though, and unless you know where they are there's no way anyone can find them. They're very well hidden."

"When was the last time they were used?"

"About ten years ago, with my nana. She showed them to me in case there was a…situation. I also keep a blue print with me." Damn, my girl is prepared.

I drive a little faster, pull out my phone. I have to find out if were being followed, I can't tell at a distance. I dial my man Seth on a secure line and tell him to find a way to use a satellite over Mexico to keep an eye on us. Sure enough he comes through minutes later, he's able to tell there no one is our tail, for now, but he's going to keep an eye out 'til I tell him. Even though we're not being followed right now doesn't mean we won't be followed later. I've had two separate assholes tell me Billy has people everywhere, which means people are keeping an eye out for us. We have to get out of sight as soon as possible.

We make it to the library and wait for Bella's cousin. Clouds are coming in again, it's going to rain. This is fucking perfect! With any luck the weather will be shitty enough and we'll be able to make a clean get away. I'll have to play this real smart, though.

"We won't be able to drive all the way to Cancun in just the tunnels, it's a dead fucking give away. We have to exit in a big city before Cancun." Bella nods in agreement.

"I have to get to one my suit cases." We get out of the truck and head to the bed of the truck, where all our luggage is, she grabs one of suit cases and grabs her laptop. I shake my head at her. She huffs. "That's right." She puts the lap top back and grabs another suit case and pulls out a long roll of paper.

This place is pretty crowded like she said it would be, doesn't mean we're safe though. We head back to the cab of the truck, she rolls out paper revealing an old fashioned blue print. The kind of print you would see for building ships back in the early 1900's. The paper is old and faded but still visible. She takes a moment to examine the blue print.

"There's an exit in Mexico City, if we exit there that'll give us a good head start ahead of anyone who's trying to locate us."

"How can you tell?"

"Each exit is marked with initials indicating the city or town where it exits. If some cities have the same initials as another, then it's marked with a number behind it. CM stands for Ciudad de Mexico, or Mexico City." Makes sense, patriots we're smart fuckers. I notice there's a gas station around the corner from the library, we have to fill up and fill up with several gallons as well. Bella says taking the tunnels will cut out time down by a few hours, but we'll need to stop and fill up at least a few times if we're lucky.

We still have half an hour before her cousin gets to the library. Luck is on our side and the owner of the gas station has more than several five gallon portable tanks. If my calculations are correct we'll need to use three of these puppies every time we have to fill up. I buy eighteen of those gallons, it'll allow us to fill up at least six times. I'd but more but that's all the fucker had on hand and we don't have time to go anywhere else. I pay him a lot more than what they're worth and Bella convinces him to help us fill them up and fit them in the bed of the truck. If there's one thing a Mexican knows how to do, it's how to make something fit and thankfully they don't ask questions. As far I know anyway. Luckily, we don't have to move the suit cases but he told Bella we'll have to take it easy on the turns just in case. I tell her to bring our laptops to front once he's gone along with anything else that may be valuable. Not taking any fucking chances. As soon as we're loaded up we head back to gas station and grab a flash light just in case. Afterwards we head back at the library right when a white run down car comes up, I think it's a cab.

It parks right next to us and a short skinny-ass woman with short, spiky dark hair dressed in tight form fitting jeans, and a blouse that kinda over laps at the top with ruffles comes out. Along with her is a young looking girl with long brown hair and a slender frame, wearing a simple blue dress but you could tell should would rather be wearing shorts. This had to be Bella's cousin and her daughter. Sure enough, Bella jumps out of the truck and runs to the spiky-haired woman and pulls her into a big hug. She then hugs the young girl, taking a long look at her frame, probably bragging about how much she's grown since she last saw them. I don't know why, but it makes me smile. I guess anything that makes my girl smile, makes me smile.

Yeah, I'm fucking whipped.

I get out of the truck to introduce myself only to hear the fastest speaking person I've have ever heard. It's bad enough I hardly understand Spanish but goddamn...was the woman's mouth even moving. Bella smiles, says something and then all of sudden Speedy Gonzalez over here stops speaking Spanish and starts speaking English.

"So this is the gringo that's supposed to steal my prima's heart." Her accent isn't too heavy. She actually speaks English well. But at first glance, you can tell this isn't a woman you want to piss off. Bella will most likely give you shit if you piss her off. With this woman I'm pretty sure she'd shoot me without a second thought. What the hell is it with Mexican women? They're a hell of a lot scarier than Irish women. All this from one look.

"What's the matter gringo, afraid I'm going to shoot you?" I grin.

"Haven't decided yet." She smiles, slightly chuckles.

"Don't worry, I prefer knives to guns. So if you hurt my beloved prima right here, I chop off your dick and make you eat it before I stab you in the heart." She says, I can feel my face fall. I've known this woman less than 30 seconds and she's already threatening to chop off my dick.

Holy shit.

"Mami please, don't embarrass me in front of Isa's new boyfriend." Says the young girl standing on the other side of Bella. I guess this is a normal thing in this family. The woman with the spikey hair lightly smacks my cheek.

"Oh come on, it's all in fun...he knows I'm kidding. Right?" I look over to Bella, my girl is amused, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I...couldn't say for sure." The woman with the spikey hair laughs.

"Good." She leans over to me, whispers in my ear. "Because I'm dead fucking serious. You hurt my prima, I chop off your huevos and make you eat them." She steps back.

Damn.

"So let me introduce myself, I'm Alicia, but everyone calls me Alice and this is mi hija Carmen." She brings her over to her side. The girl seems uncomfortable but at the same time used to whatever her mother is doing. Carmen waves and says hello. I smirk.

"Nice to meet you Alice, Carmen. Bella's told me a lot about you two." Alice nods.

"Well she hasn't told me much about you, but that's okay that's what this long drive is for." Speaking of...

"Right, well we should get going. We're not going to be able to stop till we hit Mexico City." I say. Bella nods and starts speaking again to her cousin in Spanish. I'm not sure what she's saying, but they begin to argue somewhat. My best guess, she's telling her about the new route we have to take. I take their luggage and begin to load up the bed of the truck with whatever room is left -which isn't much.

"Need some help?" Carmen asks. I grin, the little girl is cute.

"Sure. Why don't you just hand me the suit case?" She hands me one of the bigger ones, undoubtedly it's her mom's. Her face is impassive, unreadable. I wonder what this little girl has going on her in head. "What's Isa holding back from my mom?" I look over to her, then over the Bella and Alice. There still talking but there no longer arguing. Alice seems to be agreeing with whatever Bella is saying.

"What she saying?" I ask. Carmen blinks, doesn't even bother to look over.

"They're talking about the trip over to Mexico City and how we have to take tunnels to get there. We aren't going to be able to stop unless it's for bathroom breaks or to fill up on gas." I nod.

"You speak pretty good English." She shrugs.

"My mom's an interpreter for one of the resorts. That's why we have to go down there every year. And it's 'you speak English well' not 'you speak pretty good English'. You're an educated American, you should already know this." I notice her rolling her eyes. Damn girl has spunk.

"You don't want to go?" I say as I finish fitting everything in. She shrugs.

"Doesn't matter what I want. I'm just supposed to study, get good grades and go to a University in the States." I nod. Seems like a lot for twelve-year-old shoulders.

"What do you want to do?" She looks confused, I don't think anyone ever asked her that question. She takes a breath.

"I don't know." She walks to the cab of the truck and climbs in. I guess I gave the little girl something to think about. I see Alice climb in after her, Bella comes over to me as I close up the bed of the truck.

"Everything alright?" She nods.

"Yeah, I didn't tell her everything. Just told her we have some unsavory people following us and we have to lose them as soon as possible. Told her the tunnels are our best option." I nod in agreement. It's the best she can do without telling her everything. I grab her hand and bring her over to me. Kiss her forehead.

"We're going to be alright, you know that." She nods.

"I know. This just seems like the longest road trip I've ever taken. I want to be on the estate already, drinking gallons worth of margaritas and eating crates of Ceviche." I look over to her, confused. She grins.

"It's one my favorite meals, I'll make it for you one as soon as we get to Cancun." I smile, peck her lips. I look at my watch, it's just passed two.

"We better get going. We leave now we'll be in Mexico City before dawn." She sighs, squeezes my hand. We walk over the driver side of the truck, she climbs in the middle, I climb in after and we head back to the Quijada property. I text Seth letting him know we're heading back to Bella's mom's place and we'll be off line for around 12 hours. I was half expecting speedy to be clucking incessantly like a hen about the route we have to take in order to get to Mexico City. Ironically though, the drive back the property is quiet. Alice and Carmen not saying much. Bella sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder. It feels strange, I can feel the woman next to Bella just wanting to explode in questions about what's going on and is doing everything she can with in herself to hold back. Reminds me of my mother. Humph. My phone buzzes, it's Seth.

"What's up?"

"Charlie called, said he got a tip from one of his informants from Mexico. Someone has an eye on the property you two are headed for. Undoubtedly keeping an eye out for you."

"Any word on what we're driving."

"He didn't say for sure, they just know you're no longer driving the Mercedes and reported a black Chevy truck parked in front of one the houses for around an hour earlier today. Said they saw a young Hispanic woman and white man get on to the Quej- Quha- I don't know how to say this fucking name. They saw you get onto the property and they know you've already picked up her cousin. They don't know where though, they we're expecting you to pick her up at her place." I nod.

"We figured that, had her meet us someplace else just in case."

"Good thinking. Look I don't know why you have to head back there but find an alternate route. Charlie said they have the front of the house being watched, said there aren't any houses or properties behind it. That's going to be your best bet if you're trying to disappear."

"Good to know. I'll let you know when we're back on line. Tell my father and Charlie not to worry."

"Will do boss." He hangs up.

"Everything okay?" Bella asks. I shake my head. "Is there a way to get on your mom's property from the back?"

"¿Por qué?" Alice asks. I look over to her. "The bastards that are following us are watching the house. We can't let them see us." She nods.

"I know the property better than Isa does. I used to live there. There's a back road you can take a few miles up. It's closed off but you can still drive on it. It'll take us to the back of the garage, where I imagine that's where the entrance is." She gives Bella a condescending look, I glare at the bitch.

"I expect to know everything as soon as were down there." She says. Bella gives her a worried look, she know she's not going to be able to protect her if she tells her everything. We stop at a local convenience store, pick up plenty of water and groceries and get back on the road.

Even though there not saying much I can tell Alice and Carmen are worried about what's to come. Alice leads me to the back road. There aren't any signs showing it's supposed to be closed off, but there's plenty of debris from what looks like was once a home. Probably a fire. I have to drive around a good portion of it before the road finally clears. Thankfully the road is gravel and not dirt so there's no cloud behind us giving us away. Just as we clear the debris it begins to rain. Thank god, less chance of us getting spotted. The rain comes down pretty hard though, I have to slow down quite a bit in order not to hit anything, fucking wipers suck on this truck. Finally we make it back to the Quijada property. There's a small garage to the side of the house that I hadn't noticed before.

Thankfully the entrance is in the back, not the front. Mexicans really are prepared for this kind of shit. We pull in, Alice jumps out to open and close the garage. The only light we have is from the head lights. From what I can tell the garage is empty, dusty and hasn't been used in years. I guess the locals that take care of the property aren't supposed to come in here. With good reason I imagine.

Bella gets out of the cab goes over to Alice points at something. She then walks over the other side of the truck near me and opens up an opening on the wall. She presses a button and two levers come from the ceiling both Bella and Alice begin to work them in circular motion. Suddenly the floor begins to drop like a platform and we're being lowered into the ground. Thank god it's raining because the grinding from the levers and the ground lowering is pretty damn loud. I hear thunder from outside at the same time we hit the floor of the tunnels. Bella tells me to pull up a little ways. After I'm off the platform, I see from my side windows Bella closing up the opening from earlier and the levers rise back to ground level disappearing. Alice heads back the truck while Bella walks over to the front of the truck and works another opening in the wall, another lever comes down and she works it in circular motion. The platform rises up from behind us and disappears a few minutes later. Once I can no longer see it Bella closes up the opening and heads back the truck, clambers in next me, Alice after. I take a moment to look around us. All I see is darkness. It's completely pitch black, from what I can see there is nothing but cement around us. The road looks to be pretty wide though, just like a regular intersection. Seems just wide enough to turn if need be.

"So where to, alainn?" I notice her smirk, but it doesn't reach her eyes. This was the last route she ever wanted to take, the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Just head straight." She says and lays her head on my shoulder, I can feel the tension radiating from her body.

"This is creepy." Carmen says. She's been so quiet, I almost forgot she was here. Alice turns on the overhead light, hands her a book. She says something in Spanish to her and I notice Carmen roll her eyes as soon as Alice turns her head. I grin, she notices me through the rear view. I wink her at her, letting her know her secret is safe.

"So, you going to tell me what the hell is going on here, gringo." Alice says.

~

So far we've had to fill up twice, we've been on the road for over 5 hours in nothing but darkness. How the hell did they do it 200 years ago? There's no reception on the radio so we had nothing to listen to and luckily no one had to take a shit. Thank god Bella thought to bring toilet paper just in case. Bella ended up telling Alice everything I had told her. About the will, the entail clause, us being followed and shot at. Billy wanting to take her away and have me killed. It pretty much stunned the woman into silence and she hasn't said much sense. Carmen fell asleep before anything was said, but I wouldn't put it past her to be faking the whole thing, after all she is a kid.

After a couple hours Alice and Carmen were asleep and Bella was looking over the blue print. I notice while were driving some of the walls are marked in white paint with initials, just like Bella said. I lost count as to how many we've passed so far but they're had to been around 10-15 so far. Other than being really dark I also notice the tunnels are pretty isolated. I have yet to notice any bugs or animals come out, there's no trash or debris of any kind anywhere. She was right when she said there are rarely ever used. Apparently apart from out little trip there only used once in a generation to show the next heir what to do. Which means when Bella and I have a son we'll have to show him these someday, and pray he doesn't let them go. Hopefully we have plenty of time before that happens. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad. However seeing Bella's belly grow big with my child...makes me want me want her even more.

The nice thing about driving down here is there is no speed limit. I was going 90 the whole time, I could probably go faster if I wanted to but I don't want to risk it in this piece of shit. I can't wait to go home and drive my car again. My beautiful Aston Martin, I would love to drive that baby down here, see what she can really do. I notice we're going to have to fill up again soon and my stomach is grumbling.

"Alainn, can you hand me one of those chocolate twinkies?" She reaches down and hands me one, I stuff one into my mouth. Damn, these things are good. A white cake with whipped cream, strawberry filling wrapped in a chocolate coating. Makes me groan in satisfaction. That's one thing about Mexican food, it makes me want to cum.

"You're doing it again." Bella says. I glance over to her. "I can't help it, they're fucking good." She shakes her head, hands me a bottle of water.

"You want me to drive for a while after we fill up again." I shake my head.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You've been going for over 12 hours, you need to rest for a little bit." I slow down a bit.

"I'm good Bella, don't worry about me. Plus you've been going as long as I have. You should lay back, get some sleep." She looks away. "I'm to wired, I can't. How many miles have we gone so far?" I look at the odometer, we're making good time.

"Just over 250 miles. We're about half way there." She takes a deep breath. "I'll be happy once we're out of here. I hate not being able to see the outside. What if the apocalypse happened and we missed it." That makes me smile.

"Then we'll just have to thank our lucky stars that we have the best hiding spot." She grins and shakes her head.

"I hate not being able to see the stars, feeling the fresh air against my skin. Being down here...even though we're moving, feels like a prison." I had to agree with her. It does feel like a prison, like a hole you could never exit, almost a bottomless pit.

"Do you know why these we're kept open?"

"No, I wish I did though. I'm thinking after we're married and the estate is mine to have all the exits closed. It's too dangerous to have them open. Even though there well hidden, you never know who may stumble upon them."

"You're right, how would you go about that though?"

"I don't know, but it would be a long process that's for sure." I begin to speed up again.

"Let's talk about something else. We haven't talked about where we want to go on our honeymoon." She smiles, grabs my hand intertwining our fingers together. I bring her hand up, kiss her knuckles.

"I chose where our wedding would be, it's only fair you choose where our honeymoon is." She says, I grin at her. I think I have the perfect place in mind.

"Do you have a place in mind?" She asks.

"I do, but I want it to be a surprise." She raises her eyebrows.

"Really..."

"Yup, I think it's a place you'll enjoy." She smiles, kisses my cheek.

About an hour later, I give in. After filling up I let Bella drive.

Alice is awake along with Carmen agreeing to keep Bella company while I catch some sleep. I'm not sure how much time has passed before I'm being woken up, but apparently we've reached Mexico City in record time. It's just after 3:00 am. We're still in the tunnels, though. Apparently, this exit is a little more complicated than the last. Bella says she needs help with a lever that you have to pump up and down in order to get the doors to open.

It's a lot harder than it looks. The rust built up on the metal is like crazy glue, almost impossible to move. We have to use some of the motor oil we managed to find underneath the seat in the truck in order to get it to move. After about 20 minutes of messing with this fucking thing we manage to get it to move and begin to pump it up and down. After about 20 pumps two doors slide open from the wall revealing the night sky and an empty street. I tell Bella to head back the truck and to drive out on my mark.

Once I'm out of the tunnel I take a quick glance around. We're behind an old abandoned building leading into an alley. Thankfully the alley is empty and I don't notice any lights that are on. I look around to see how to shut these doors, I notice another lever similar to the one in the tunnel hidden between a couple of pillars along the building. Unless you knew what to look for you would never notice it in plain sight. It's more complicated than the one in the tunnel though, it requires a key in order to make it move. Fuck. I head back to the truck when I spot Carmen come up to me, holding out her hand.

"Isa asked me to bring this to you." She opens her hand, it's an old fashioned key, like the one you would see from the 1800's only a bit smaller. An exact match for the lever. I take it from her and tell her to go back to the truck, tell whoever's behind the wheel to drive out and dim the lights. She runs off as I head back to the lever, the key is a perfect fit. I wonder if every exit is unique like the ones we've used so far.

Once they're out I start the lever, it's a hell of a lot easier to work than the one inside the tunnel. After a few minutes the doors are closed. From the outside it looks like a regular brick wall, you never guess there's a tunnel behind it. They better not think about destroying this building anytime soon, whomever it belongs to. I take the key out and head back the truck. Bella is behind the wheel. I have her scoot over and climb in after her taking over.

"Are all the exits different?" I ask. Bella nods.

"From inside the tunnel you can get out using whatever mechanism that's there. But closing it from behind is another story. Most of them require keys, otherwise you're forced to leave the tunnel open or head back in and try another exit that doesn't require a key."

Damn.

I suddenly feel fatigued and starving. Thankfully, we still have plenty of gas. I hand Bella the key and she puts it away in her purse. Hopefully she has somewhere safer to put that later on.

"Any one hungry?" I ask.

"¡Áy Dios mío, sí! Let's get some food." Alice says.

First thing I've heard her say in hours. Somehow it's refreshing, we still have a days worth of driving to go though. I'm going to have convince Bella to take a plane back. I don't know how the hell she does it every year. .

Yeah, you do dumb ass. She drives a better car than this piece of shit.

Hell, maybe I can convince her to take one the rest of the way from Mexico City, I still have yet to ask her why she's afraid of flying. As soon as I think it Speedy starts ranting something in Spanish to Bella and the munchkin in the back seat, still not able to understand much I catch words such as impaciente, which is impatient, and aeropuerto which I also know is airport. My best guess is speedy is tired of driving also.

"Hey can we keep in English for the gringo, please. Otherwise, I'm gonna start speaking Gaelic and we're all going to be confused as fuck."

"¡Óye! Watch the language, metiche! I have a child in the back seat!" Damn, I do not want to get this woman riled up. Yeah, Mexican women are a lot scarier than Irish women. I give her an apologetic grin and shrug my shoulders, figuring that's safe for now. Bella smacks her shoulder and calls her something in Spanish, effectively making Alice cringe. It's weird because she doesn't raise her voice to her even gives it off as a something condescending, she just talks to her like she would anyone else. It's weird but also reassuring, knowing my girl has that much power. I smirk.

"Sorry gringo, I shouldn't have raised my voice." I glance at her.

"I promise to watch my language around your girl." She nods.

"¡Áy mama! He doesn't need to watch anything. I'm twelve not nine. You have any idea what girls my age are doing now a days?"

"¡Cállate! I don't care what other girls are doing, you are my hija and you will be raised right and proper. ¿Me entiendes?" Carmen slouches back in her seat looking out the window. Alright then, time to liven up the mood.

"Hey Bella, you never told me, why do you hate flying?" Alice smiles.

"You haven't told him?" She suddenly begins double over cackling, well this must be good. I notice Bella begin to blush and shrink away from me. I wrap my arm around her, kiss her forehead.

"Alainn, it can't be that bad."

"Oh just wait gringo." Bella gives Alice a death glare.

"Oh just tell him Isa, otherwise you know my mami's going to tell him and you're going to be more embarrassed."

"Carmen!" Alice yells. Carmen once again cringes in her seat and looks out the window. Bella takes a deep breath, I notice her play with her ring. She always does that when she's nervous.

"It's something silly." She takes a deep breath." The reason I don't like flying is because of...the movie...La Bamba." She cringes away. Alice laughs even harder, I think she's crying. Carmen is still looking out the window but is smirking. La Bamba...La Bamba...wait.

"Are you talking about the Richie Valens movie that came out a long-ass time ago."

"Gringo!" I raise my hand up in defense. Bella nods.

"Yeah...it just, his friends gets killed in the beginning by a crashing plane and then he ends up dying in one, it's too much and I'm always freaking out about it." I've never seen her rant about anything. It's kinda cute. I can't help smiling at her.

"The woman who scared the shite out of my brother with an urban legend is afraid to fly because of a movie that came out when we were small children." Bella hits my leg.

"Don't laugh, it really happened!"

"I'm not laughing, alainn. I'm just stating a fact." She pinches my arm. Ow! Damn woman! I like this side of her, feisty as hell. We hit a stop light and I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait to kiss the shit out you." She looks over to me, widest grin on her face and kisses my cheek. She leans into me, whispers in my ear.

"I can't wait to marry you, gringo." I smile at her, peck her lips.

We hit a gas station to fill up and take our bathroom breaks. Somehow we all held out for 12 hours, I have no fucking idea how though. The girls are still in the bathroom after I come out. I take a minute to call my dad give him an update.

"You were off the grid for twelve fecking hours Mac, without a word. Where the hell were you!?" Damn, he's rambling again.

"Da, calm down. I told Seth we would be offline for a while, he should've told you." He takes a breath.

"Yes he told me, but I was still worried about, plus your mother won't shut her mouth about you. She wants to make sure you're alright. Can't stop rambling about the wedding and wondering how it'll look. You need to give that woman a call because I'm about to throw her out a window." It's always the same old story with my parents, they love each other to death but damn can they bicker about each other and at each other. I let him ramble on for a while longer pretending to listen. Only chiming in during the important parts.

After they delivered Diego's body to Billy, my dad and his crew went back to Chicago. They knew it wasn't a good idea to stay Arizona once Billy knew we weren't going to take his threats lightly after all, Billy owns the entire southwest along with Mexico. My father and his crew would've been dead in a matter of days. I know by now the cartel has had to have discovered the body I left behind in the restaurant in Chihuahua and the four I left behind at the hotel off the highway. Let that fucker know I'm not going to be easy to kill, because he isn't going to be the one to kill me, not while I have Bella to protect from him. I would love to get my hands on that asshole though, feel the life drain out of him as I kill him. He also tells me Charlie had to go to Brazil for while on business and won't be back till the wedding. He has men watching him just in case, but he's not worried though, he's in Columbian territory. He managed to get a wedding date for us at the Church Bella wants to get married in and also managed to get a priest that's well known to the family. I'm hoping this will make my girl happy, I know it's made me fucking ecstatic. I tell him we're going to need to spread a false date around just in case Billy finds out, make the fucker think he has the upper hand in all of this.

He also told me Emmett is a little freaked out by Bella and doesn't know how he feels about her coming into the family. "There's just something about Bella that...rubs me the wrong way. What kind of woman tells stories like that like it's nothing." I hear him say in the background. I laugh and tell him how Bella rendered him speechless when she met him, about the urban legend that scared the shit out of him. My dad also laughs his ass off when I tell him and tells Emmett to shove it, she's a part of this family now. I'm glad to hear my father say that about her, makes me anxious to get her back to Chicago and start our lives together. I hang up as Bella and her small family exit the bathroom. I bring my girl over to me and wrap my arm around her, walking out to the truck. It's after 5 in the morning, the sun is beginning to rise and we still have a long way to go. Alice and Carmen are grabbing groceries along with water. I walk outside with her and bring her close to me once we're at the truck and embrace her.

Alice comes out soon after and is on her cell phone talking to someone while Carmen climbs in the back seat of the truck getting comfortable, looks like she about to pass out. I bring my hands up to Bella's face, brush my fingers along her cheek.

"You look happy." She says. I smile and kiss her, I kiss her hard and passionately. I want this woman, I need this woman. It's been ten days since I met her and I know she's it for me, it never felt this way with anyone else, not even with Kate. I know with no matter what happens between her and I, I could never hurt her. I meant what I said last night, I love her.

"Wow." She says out of breath from our kiss, I grin at her, holding her tightly against me.

"Edward what was that for?" I shrug.

"I just got some good news."

"Yeah?" I nod.

"July 17th." She looks at me quizzically. I rub my hand along her neck. "That's when you officially become mine, and only mine." She smiles wide and jumps at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I squeeze her against my body and kiss her shoulder.

"It's really happening then?" She asks. I nod against her. I let her go so I can look at her.

"It's happening Bella, we're getting married." She smiles and takes me in for another kiss. I wrap my arms around her and slide my tongue through her mouth, tasting her, breathing her. Damn she tastes good.

"¡Hóla! I got a twelve year old in the back seat. Keep your hands to yourselves for now." Alice barks. I feel Bella smile against me, braking our kiss. She hugs me again, whispers in my ear.

"I love you Edward. Con todo mi corazón." I smile. I know corazón means heart. I kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Alainn." I whisper back.

Billy Pov

Isabella, mi belleza—mi amor. If you only knew how much I love you, how much I want you, need you. It's been twelve years since I first saw the beauty that is meant to be mine. I still remember that day, when I first saw her and fell in love. It was at the Charity Ball that was held in her family's name at Hotel Crepusculo every year. It was my obligation to go to keep up appearances while my drugs were doing their job around the continent. Sometimes, it felt too easy to have so much power, to have people bow at my feet and cringe in my presence. It made me feel like a god. I had been doing it since I was young man, I intend to do it till the day I die.

Having everything I please with the snap of my fingers, and killing anyone I want for just looking at me wrong. There is nothing else like it. Then I saw her, a beautiful young girl who was just coming of age.

She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a peach colored dress with thin straps. Her breast were just starting to develop on her body, an amazing ass and beautiful cream colored skin with an olive tone. I saw her with la del Cisne's veija and new who she had to be. She slightly resembled the old man, you could see it in the face, around the cheeks and ears. So this was Carlos and Renata's daughter, a true beauty her name is Isabella. A gift meant just for me. I had one of my men find out everything they could about her. At the time she was 12, not even a woman yet but she would be. She was very smart, levels ahead of others her age, loved to play softball and watch action movies. She didn't take shit from anyone, but she refused to fight, her words were her weapon of choice. How I admired that. I knew I couldn't touch her though, not at the time because she was too young, too ripe. But also because of the fucking agreement Del Cisne had made. I break it and go after his family while that veija is alive and my ass belongs to the Columbians.

That bitch should've died a long time ago. I keep an eye on my beauty over the years, she blooms ever so lovely. She kept her hair long and wavy, she stayed slender but not skinny. Her breast grew but not too large and her ass is perfect. Her legs seem to go on forever. What I loved most about my love, though, is that she's pure. She stayed pure of her own free will. She will stay pure for me, I will claim her, mark her- make her mine. She will be my wife, she will give me sons and the estate that belongs to her family will have my name.

The del Cisne name will cease to exist once Isabella is bound to me forever and I get rid of her shit father. I will make sure of it. I had already shown my love how much I care for her by taking care of that little bitch that betrayed her. It was fun taunting her for all those months first. Seeing the fear in her eyes every time she received one of my messages, my gifts. If only Isabella could see what I was doing for her. I know she would love it, after all the heartache that bitch made her feel. The man though was another story. He was there to look out for her, watch her. He was never to claim her, it was all an act for my benefit. He did a good job, respected her wishes of not making love 'til she was married.

Never touched her, only kissed her, but that was just to keep up the act. He told me she tasted divine, I had to chop off a finger for that but it made me more anxious to taste her. He fucked up though by fucking her friend and getting caught by Isabella, breaking my loves heart. That wasn't supposed to happen! He was to get to Cancun first and find the fucking tunnels!

But that shit couldn't keep his cock in his pants. Wasn't able to convince Isabella to take him back. What did he expect, my love isn't stupid. As a result of his failure I chopped off his toes and then made him digest them, before having my men rape him repeatedly for weeks. The bastard is still alive, I refuse to kill him. I want to give that gift to Isabella, I believe it would be something she would love, taking that bastards life. I hope she lets me watch.

For now the asshole is kept hidden, high on Heroin for weeks at a time, weaned off 'til he's completely clean and no longer craving it only to start all over again. It makes me laugh out loud. Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Everything was falling into place, del Cisnes veija finally dropped dead. It was time to make Isabella mine. Then a bomb drops del Cisne had a backup for when his veija died.

The estate goes to the next heir which is my love, but if the heir's a woman she must be married before her 25th birthday otherwise the estate is forfeit. Her father has to choose a husband for her in case she isn't already engaged 6 months prior to her birthday. This was supposed to be an opportunity! I was going to talk to Carlos man to man, and convince him for his daughters hand in marriage. Finally make her mine. Only the fucker ignored me at every turn and gave her some two bit Irish Lawyer from Chicago, the son of the Don.

This isn't going to happen. She isn't going to marry this fucker. I'm making sure of it. The price on his head is for two million dead. I want that fuckers balls hanging from my key chain. Who the hell does he think he is, no way in hell is he claiming what's mine. I originally sent Diego to take out the fucker. He's one of my top men, not the best though. No, my best man is my son Jacob, and with good reason, I taught him.

Diego was to follow them and when the time was right kill the gringo and bring me Isabella. The bastard failed though, I know he failed when I saw that fucker kiss my woman, tried to touch her. She stopped him though, claimed she isn't ready. Of course she isn't ready, she isn't meant for that Irish fucker. He infuriated me though, telling her she belonged to him now, he was going to protect her.

Isabella didn't need protecting, she needs to be with me!

Who the fuck does he think he is!

I watched him embrace her in her bed, holding her tightly.

He isn't supposed to touch her, she belongs to me!

I have to kill him, I have to make her see she belongs to me. I'm in our room her pictures are surrounding me, a video of her is playing the background. I have some of her clothes that Diego managed to take in my hand. Her panties. They have her scent, I keep them with me, always close smelling them when I can. But it's not enough, I want to taste her, bury myself inside her. Make her scream my name, possess her.

She is mine.

There's a knock on my door. One of my men has a message for me, but I have to see it to believe it. I leave our room filled with her only to find an unexpected surprise. That Irish spick sent me back Diego in a bag. I look over his body, he's been stabbed multiple times, shot at, one his shoulders has been mutilated. He's missing his big toe, it's been cut clean off. His throat has been sliced. That fucking Muck likes the kill, otherwise he wouldn't have made him suffer this much. My men tell me there's more, he's killed my young messenger back in Chihuahua and left him in that bathroom to be found then killed four of my guys who found them in the motel together. They also told me they shot up the motel room in attempts to get my love. What the fuck is wrong with them, they could've killed Isabella. It's a good thing those fuckers are dead, otherwise they would be shacking up with Tyler right now. Shit. And there's more. My men lost track of them in Obregon. They never showed up at her cousin's house and have completely disappeared from sight. All they know is they switched cars and have deactivated all there electronics.

Fuck!

How the hell did they manage to get off the grid? No one saw them approach the Quijada property since they left earlier in the afternoon. They'll turn up soon enough though. I have nothing to worry about. I will have her and she will be my wife.

That Irish fucker will die. I tell my men to put out a new contract on that fucking gringo. I want him alive, Five million dollars for him alive. I will have the pleasure of seeing him die and Bella will watch and will enjoy it as much as I do.

**Translations: **

**Prima: cousin**

**Huevos: eggs/balls**

**Mi hija: my daughter**

**Por que: why**

**Ay dios mio si: oh my god yes**

**Metiche: nosey/nark**

**Callate: shut up**

**Me entiendes: do you understand**

**Con todo Mi Corazon: With all my heart**

**Mi Belleza: my beauty**

**Mi amor: my love**

**So there you go, you got to look into the tunnels and also into Billy's warped mind. I hope you found him as twisted as I meant him to be.**

**The next update is going to be delayed by a few weeks, unfortunately my beta and myself have some real life to deal with and I won't be updating till probably the beginning of May at the earliest but I'm going to shoot for the last week in April, keep your fingers crossed. Sorry about that, but that's life. **

**I haven't completely decided on where I want there honeymoon to be so if anyone wants to offer there suggestions that would be great. Hint, it's not going to be Isle Esme. Okay that's enough for now. **

**Please leave reviews, I like them. :) **


End file.
